The Strangest Things 2: Time and Again
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: Jin returns to the real world to see Rhima Panganiban once again as she became the girlfriend to Rei Cashimiro who is the CEO of the Silveria Corporation. He once again embark on their real world for a new challenge.
1. Another Release

**A/N:** Hi guys, it's me ArchRose and I'm back again for another strange incidents. I dedicate to NightLady, Kikay the Shark Girl 22 and Crimson-Hybrid that I include them to my sequel of the "Strangest Things" Since you may think of me that story I'm making has some bizarre stuff but this time will be more romantic and some funny events that may occurs in my story. Here is the sequel of the Strangest Things is set 6 months after the first one.

_**The Strangest Things 2: Time and Again**_

_Silveria Corporation it was run by the late CEO named Keiya "Kei" Cashimiro or simply named Kei who is maintain all the games we play in our gadgets we used to play like PSP. XBOX 360, PS3 etc. Right now it was run by the current CEO his son Rayver "Rei" Cashimiro who went to Canada for some further investigation happening. But, this incident occurs that time after I was graduated._

"Lady Mariana… we have a problem, they're a strange chi just interrupting our systems."

"What! Oh no, this chi is a lot different than Jinpachi's." Mariana said and becomes upset of this.

"Oh, it's malfunctioning…"

The computer systems in the Silveria Corporation become malfunctioning and a strange light reoccurs once again.

"What kind of light is that…?"

"Oh no, it seems that, it was a giant monster with freezing crystals that stuck into his body. It has more demonic chi as I thought. we must warn Rei immediately." Mariana was upset knowing about the release of Azazel. But they were unaware that the strange light was affected on the new arcade machine kits in which to be the game called Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion.

**UST Grade School 11:00 AM:**

At the UST grade school, Rhima became a homeroom teacher and was assigned in Grade 3. She made an easy quiz to her students just to play her pink PSP while her students finish the quiz that she made.

After that, Rhima decides to go at SM San Lazaro to find out about the new game called Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion and Ayamie come up with her.

"Hey, Rhima. Are you going to the mall again?" Ayamie said in a childish manner.

"Yes, Ayamie. I'm just wanted to go there and find out about the new game." Rhima smiled to her friend.

"Oh come on, Are you crazy from that fighting game. Rhima, you don't have to act like that. That game is only for boys."

"Doesn't matter, Ayamie…" Rhima said calmly. "But I'm going to take lunch at the mall though. I really can't wait to see it."

"All right, just make sure you'll come back here. You have some teaching things in the afternoon." Ayamie gradually accepts Rhima to go to the mall and she went off.

Inside SM San Lazaro, Rhima went to Quantum Amusement to see the gamers who are playing the game, Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion. Rhima was amusing while watching this.

"I can't believe it. There's a lot guys out to watch that game." Rhima was happy while fixing her pink teacher uniform as she sees a man using Jin Kazama in the game in which to be in his suit outfit.

As the game rolls on, Rhima watches everything to get some of Jin's new combo moves and she cheers the gamer using Jin.

"Hey! Don't try to lose it…" Rhima cheered the gamer and he wins thrice and the Jin character does his win animation in which to be he is saying "This is reality". After that, another gamer will fight against the gamer using Jin.

"Huh? That voice… Is it Rhima…?"

"Strange, did someone talk to me?" Rhima hears someone spoke to her as she checks on her PSP but no one spoke as she continues to watch.

"Ah… It was her…"

"Hold on, if it's not on my PSP but where?" Rhima was confused as the gamer using Jin was shocked looking at the strange barrage light.

"Huh? _Anung nangyari…_(what's happening.)._" _a gamer was shocked seeing his character use and embarks on the white light as Rhima sees this.

"That light…" Rhima notices the strange light that comes out just like 6 months ago as a result Jin did come out of the arcade machine kit and everyone was shocked to see him coming out.

Then, he sees Rhima who is watching knew that he is worried about her as he looks at her, smiling.

"Long time no see, Rhima." Jin greeted her and Rhima was shocked.

"Jin…" Rhima knew him as she occurred a flashback 6 months ago that she releases him in the PSP and everything happens that time as she faints in front of him.

"Ah… Rhima!!!" Jin tries to help her as the screen goes blank.

After the incident, Rhima wakes up and she ended up in the security clinic along with 2 security guards.

"Huh? What happened? And where am I?" Rhima asked.

"Are you alright, Miss; you seem to be lose consciousness." One of the security guards said.

"Just tell me, who carried me here?" Rhima try to asked one of the guards as it answers.

"By the looks of that, Miss. That man in a dark blue trench coat just carried you from here."

After all she left the clinic; she eats her cheeseburger as she finishes eating. Rhima notices she was hungry that causes her to faint. However, she can't forget that Jin just comes out again and the person who carries her.

"That guy in a dark blue trench coat. There's no way that this person just spoke to me is the character in the arcade machine kit that I watched. Ugh, I can't believe this…" Rhima said to herself getting pissed as she heard someone's voice.

"I know that you're still here, Rhima."

"Huh!" Rhima sees Jin who is in a suit outfit in which she describes him as the guy in the dark blue trench coat.

"I knew that I can hear your voice like that." Jin smiled looking at Rhima once again.

"Look, pal. I don't care about what's happening here and don't try to ruin my life here." Rhima spats at him and Jin notices her actions.

"Listen, I'm so glad that I see you again, Rhima. Why? Aren't you forgetting about me? I haven't seen you within 6 months."

"Whatever…"

"I'll tell you everything what happened…" Jin said and he notices Rhima who actually left him. "Huh? Where did she go? Another chase…"

Rhima tries to leave the mall as she found a jeep that goes to UST Espana as she enters. Therefore, Jin leaves the mall to find Rhima and he sees that the whole place is pretty hot and he is starting to go sweat. Then, he sees Rhima who is riding the jeep.

"There she is… Oh well, guess I'll ride this transportation." Jin felt uneasy and he goes to follow Rhima by riding a jeep.


	2. Return of the Onion Head

**A/N: **I hope Kikay, will read my Prologue in my second Strangest Things. Her role is the owner of the beach resort and King was her bodyguard. Hehe, my next chapter will be a lot of laughing stuff until Rhima remembers him. Here is the first chapter of my sequel The Strangest Things 2: Time and Again.

**Chapter 1: **_Return of the Onion Head_

Rhima gets off the jeep after all, Jin just come out to see her. However, she sensed that he will after her for good so she rushed back to UST for some teaching matters. Therefore, Jin finally gets off the jeep by riding at the back since other passengers were weird about him because he is still in a trench coat.

Arriving at UST, the guard noticing Jin at the moment he wants to get inside the campus.

"Excuse me, are you a visitor?" One of the guards asked.

"Look, I came here to find a girl name Rhima. She was in pink." Jin said in a cocky manner.

"Huh? Wait a minute… You can't talk to a guard like that." The guard was pretty angry until he beat him with his Demon's Paw and enters the campus. However, the guard calls a back up to get him.

Inside UST Grade School, Rhima is still ambitious seeing Jin is merely a worst case for her actions and Ayamie arrives to see her while mumbling.

"I can't believe it. I'm still sensing him for the whole time. What if he is here to find me? Ugh, this is worst as I thought."

"Hey, Rhima. What just happened in the mall? Does someone stalk you for a moment?" Ayamie asked her and she became blushed.

"Uh… it is nothing Ayamie really. I'm just being distress at the moment." Rhima can't tell anyone that Jin comes out as she replied. "I'm gonna teach for now, See ya."

"That's weird. Did Rhima something got into her head?" Ayamie felt for Rhima's oblivious antics and she mumbles.

"Damn, I can't tell anyone that I saw Jin just come out of the arcade machine kit that I watched. This is bad…"

After all the damn teaching, Rhima wanted to go home and felt so relaxed. Suddenly she sees someone who got dragged by two security guards.

"What the heck…" Rhima notices someone try to get free revealed to be Jin and he was enraged as she goes helping him.

"Let me go, I'm going to deal with you if you don't get off me." Jin said angrily.

"Ah, shut up, you cold bastard you have no idea what you have done to us." One of the guards said while dragging his right hand while the other guard was on his left hand and Rhima arrives to save him.

"Hey! You better let him go." Rhima said snubbing to the two guards. "Don't you ever know your duties around here? Maybe you ordered by your boss by doing that. What will happen to your jobs anyway?"

"Uhm…"

"If you don't let him go. You know what will happen to both of you…" Rhima said in a angry manner and the two guards were afraid of her.

"Uh… Yes, Maam." Both of the guards said and they let him go and return back to the post. Rhima was pretty serious and Jin notices her sensible actions.

"Thanks, I didn't know that you came in just in time." Jin said thankfully and Rhima became oblivious to him.

"Hmph, you still follow me aren't you." Rhima said in a delinquent manner. "Look, you don't act anything stupid to the guards they were doing their duties for guarding the campus."

"Oh… I didn't know about that." Jin felt sorry to himself.

"Anyway, I'm still remembering you, though." Rhima said and she smiles on him. "There's no way that you come out on the arcade machine kits."

"It's quite of a long story, Rhima. I will tell you about this later." Jin smiled.

"I was freaked out when you came out, Jin. I guess that I'm going home."

"Rhima, I guess I'm right behind you…"

And so, both Jin and Rhima went to her home as she takes a jeep again.

"We're gonna take that transport again. When I sat there in the back, there some people really think of me as weird." Jin reacted.

"How about ride in the front, y' know." Rhima said explaining. "If you don't want some people were weird about you."

"Okay…" Jin said smiles while looking at her. "I'm glad that I hardly recognize you, Rhima. You've become a fine woman to me."

As they arrived at Rhima's house, Jin was shocked seeing their house was renovated and it was rebuilt and they entered the house. Inside of her house, Jin sees all the designs of her room was been renovated after six months.

"Wow, I can't believe that your house was rebuilt and the wall designs seem to have changed right now."

"My parents decide to renovate our house after I was graduated here. So, what do you want to tell me about?"

"It was the time that I defeat Jinpachi, I became the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Then, I didn't know that I was declared the winner on beating him in the first place." Jin explained.

"Wow that was rough…"

"And also, everyone was upset because of me. Making a huge war into a chaotic spiral and I declared an independent nation if someone oppose us." Jin said sadly.

"You know, I felt that your cocky behavior seems pretty bad to me." Rhima said trying to correct his behavior. "It's better if you act simple."

"You were right, I'm become much cocky to others…" Jin felt upset while he sits on her bed.

"Here, you better wear this." Rhima gives some clothes to him. "I guess you become sweaty when you wear that annoying trench coat of yours."

"Thanks Rhima. I thought that you were mad at me for good." Jin said as he stands up and begins to remove his trench coat and his clothes.

"I think that shirt you were wearing. It's nice for you if you wear that during the party at the bar." Rhima said smiling.

"Really…" Jin smiled as he looks at her while unbuttoned his shirt.

"Yes, of course…" Rhima said still smiles at him with a Way back into Love background music as she goes off making supper.

After he's done, it fits the clothes that she gave it to him as he feels comfortable when he wears it just like staying the Mishima mansion on his own.

Rhima then makes a supper thanks to her maid that she cooks for her. Then, Jin arrives and he tells Rhima that he came out because he can hear her voice while the gamer uses him.

"Look, I think we'll need to find out about the arcade machine kits that everyone plays right now. That's the only way…"

"You're right, Rhima maybe if we check out if someone else comes out. I'm going to stay with you no matter what." Jin encourages her and he decides to stay with her to find out some new incidents.


	3. Muay Captain, Bruce Irvin

**A/N: **My story seems pretty matopak. I'm includes some of the gamers have their organizations like the group, PMS, SMN, SNL, T-Tri, T'recs, Z/9 and of course 3'TC in this chapter. Here my second chappy of this story.

**Chapter 2: **_Muay Captain, Bruce Irvin_

As Rhima prepares to go to UST with her pink uniform on and she sees Jin who is in his black rider outfit with his black sunglasses on (the outfit he wore in the Arcade Intro in Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion).

"You're up…" Rhima sees him starting his black motorcycle and he tells her.

"We should be moving or you'll be ended up getting late." Jin said worries for her work while put down his sunglasses with a cool look on his face.

"Great, that outfit he is wearing. It must be that outfit that he wore during the arcade intro sequence." She mumbled and he tells her again.

"Hop on, Rhima." Jin said as she hops in his motorcycle. "This will be a joyride…"

On their way to UST, Rhima hangs on Jin's waist while riding his black motorcycle by overtaking to avoid traffic jams. Rhima notices that he rides without a helmet.

"Hey, you should be careful it's dangerous riding a motorcycle without a helmet." Rhima warned him.

"I'll be fine, Rhima. It's pretty cool if I'm not wearing a helmet I like my sunglasses, though." Jin said smiling to her and Rhima snubs at him.

"It's pretty dangerous, Jin. You don't want to get accident aren't you?" Rhima said worried.

"I'll be okay, just hold on tight…"

After that, Rhima gets off his motorcycle made it at UST Espana gate. So, she tells him.

"Jin, I want you to find if the gamers is playing the game just like when you came out."

"All right, Rhima. I'll keep that in mind." Jin said as he rides off leaving Rhima to work.

During Rhima's work time, Jin finally parks his motorcycle in SM Manila as he took off his sunglasses as he goes inside the mall. Inside, Jin puts his sunglasses on his head to make it as a headband just like his mother Jun and he goes window shopping. He sees a necklace with a locket but he can't buy it if he likes Rhima so much.

"Aren't you not buying this sir?" The mall clerk asked him.

"Uh, maybe some other time, I need to think about this." Jin smiled as he goes off.

He then arrives at the Quantum Amusement in which he sees the two posters of Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion in which his face was included in the picture. Therefore, he sees some 3'TC gamers were competing with each other in the arcade machine kit the first gamer uses Lili and the other was Bruce Irvin.

"Oh my goodness, they still playing this game after all I came out." Jin muttered as the gamer uses Bruce wins thrice and does win animations. However, he sees a strange light similar that he comes out as it flashes in white. Suddenly, Bruce did come out and the gamer was shocked seeing it.

"What! Where the hell am I doing here?" Bruce was pretty confused and he sees Jin who is watching. "Aha, so this is Kazuya was talking about, his son was here and I'm going to capture him alive."

"Damn it, he sees me…" Jin sees Bruce plans to go after him as he runs off and the chase is on.

Jin tries to make a get away until Bruce almost catches him letting him jump thru the lower grounds. Meanwhile, Jin manages to escape as Bruce gets out of the mall as he sees this he takes a motorcycle for a shortcut.

Jin finally manages to escape until Bruce does a shortcut; he stands up while chasing him at the Quezon Bridge as he tackles Jin from the rear causing him to fall into the Pasig River as his motorcycle was rammed in the center area. Bruce manages to hang in the concrete leaving him to fall into the river and he heard some crowds were noticing about the accident as he climbs up.

"Hmph, this should take care of him." Bruce said as he sees some crowds thinking that Jin got accident. "At least some people will think of him he was responsible for the accident. Oh well, I can walk around the bridge since I hate noisy people."

While Bruce is away, the crowds were still around as the vehicles are making the traffic. In the river, Jin manages to breathe in the water without his sunglasses and he sees some crowds. However, he sees the ferry is going straight to him as he breathes deeply in the water to swim just to avoid getting hit. After that, he notices that some crowds will think that he got accident just that he tastes the water and he disgusts this. He realizes the river that he fell off was polluted and he gets off the river as he said to himself.

"Oh no, I can't fetch Rhima to get home. What if she found out that I got soaked in the river? I guess that, I'll commute the same transport that Rhima is riding."

At Rhima's house, Jin took off his shoes and his gloves since he is soaked as he goes to her room to take off his clothes going for a shower. Meanwhile, Rhima is able to get home by herself since Jin did not fetch her. As she arrives home, she sees Jin's shoes and gloves were soaked in wet.

"Oh my goodness, those wet shoes and gloves. I wonder who owns this." Rhima enters her room as she sees Jin's wet jacket and pants in which he took them all off. "Those clothes are coming from Jin's." After that, Rhima did clean up everything in the house.

At the shower, Jin still cleans his body and up after he got soaked since Bruce tackles him.

"Bruce, once I found you. I'll kill you by my hands." Jin mumbles while showering.

After he is done, he puts the towel on his waist to cover himself and he sees Rhima.

"Jin, what happened to you and why your clothes are wet?" Rhima asked.

"It's a long story…"

At the dining room, since she knew that he is hungry and he is comfortable wearing her brother's house clothes.

"What! Really some gamers releasing Bruce, You did saw it?" Rhima said shocking.

"Yea, that's right. He did chase me because he is my father or I mean Kazuya's closest friend became his captain to capture me." Jin calmly explained. "And that's not all he tackles me leaving me to fell into the river. But the water is really disgusting that's why I took my clothes off to take a shower in your room."

"You know, Pasig River is really polluted. Kids sometimes were swimming in that polluted rivers. But they cause them skin infections." Rhima said tries to tease him. "I don't think if you get skin infections…"

"Oh, Come on. I don't want to have skin infections too. I hate that." Jin reacted while blushing into her.

"Hahaha… but there's no way that he will come out like that. Maybe other people could use some characters too."

"Rhima, I think it's the time that I will stay guard when you were working around. I hate someone like Bruce is after me." Jin said being protective to Rhima.

"Okay… if that's what you want."

After the supper, Rhima is still asleep while Jin seems pretty sad for her as he sees her.

"I want to see an old Jin that I knew again…" Rhima is talking as she continues to sleep. Jin smiles at her and he said to himself before he goes to sleep.

"Rhima, don't worry. I'll be act good and simple behavior. I'm always right beside you." Soon after he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Charmed Officer, Lars Alexandersson

**A/N: **All right, this chapter will be a little romantic sensation. This guy seems pretty charmy when it comes to girls and I won't offend Junta Momonari of DNA2 who turns into a mega playboy. Here my third chapter of my story. Good Luck and Have fun reading…

**Chapter 3: **_Charmed Officer, Lars Alexandersson_

Jin and Rhima arrive in UST as she prepares her lesson plan to her students.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay teaching these little fellows." Jin said while fixing his red and white stripped collar t-shirt.

"I'll be fine. Those kids never know…" Rhima said as she goes off leaving him.

Jin smells the scenery of the campus and he decides to walk around the campus. In SM Manila, a kid plays using Lars Alexandersson in the game while the other beats him with Alisa Bosconovitch. However, the kid using Lars emerges until a strange light engulfs on them in which Lars comes out the same as Jin's in the arcade machine kit.

The two kids run off and Lars seems pretty confused at the moment he comes out.

"Where the heck am I?" Lars then goes out and he found out that he was in Quantum Amusement as he said to himself.

"I'm at the amusement park. That's strange." Lars sees shoppers were in casuals. "I guess I'm still wearing my armor suit. I guess I need to get changed into my casuals."

As he get out of the mall, Lars then sees everything after all he is his dark blue jacket with a large white design and his white pants and he hanged thru the jeep that leads thru UST.

As he arrives, Lars sensed that his former employee was inside in UST as he goes in. Then, he smells the sceneries in the campus while seeing all college students in uniforms.

Meanwhile, Jin wanders around and he seems pretty happy looking all the food shops and restaurants and he gets downstairs to wait for Rhima. However, Lars sees Jin who is in casuals as he was shocked.

"Oh my goodness, There's no way sir is in casuals." He mumbles and Jin sense this as Lars hides from it.

"Strange, did someone come in to see me?" Jin notices that his loyal employee was there and Lars realize this.

"Great! I have a bad feeling that sir was here. There's no way that he is in the same place." Lars then sees Rhima is coming for Jin. "Whoa, he had a girl here…"

"So, what do you want for lunch?"

"Anything?"

Jin and Rhima confront some troublemakers and they try to hurt Rhima.

"Look, missy where do you think you're going."

"Stop it, let go…" Rhima can't breathe and Lars arrives to rescue her much to Jin's worries.

"Don't ever try to take down a girl like that." Lars said as he beats up with his Hostile Takedown move that he takes down while stomping the opponent.

"Lars… you're finally here." Jin notices his actions while the troublemakers ran away.

"Long time no see, Sir."

"You two knew each other." Rhima asked both Jin and Lars.

"Why yes, Lars is actually my employee and also he is working within the Tekken Force." Jin said smiling to her.

"This blonde guy's an officer. Wow, but he is so quick like a lightning bolt." Rhima commented.

"Sir, you should be careful. This girl seems pretty rare to me. I must say." Lars finished while fixing his sleeve on his jacket.

"Lars, this is Rhima she is the person who is helping me out." Jin introduces Rhima to Lars.

"It's nice to meet you, Rhima. I'm impressed that you helped sir a lot."

"Lars, tell me when did you came out?" Jin asked.

"I think in that amusement park I'm afraid. But I don't know that I ended up here."

"Lars, you're in the real world or what it means in my world." Rhima explained.

"Your world…"

"That's right… you're in the real world."

"Sir, take care of her. Whenever comes into trouble I got your back." Lars smiled as Jin realizes that it was him who stalks at him as he leaves them. However he bumped into a woman. "Uh… are you okay?"

"Thanks…"

Lars however, he sees the girl got charmed from his looks and both Jin and Rhima watched.

"What's with him?"

"I'll tell you about him later." Jin notices his charm attractions to women. "He seems pretty trouble to me."

That night, Lars then kisses the girl that he got charmed ended up staying from her room while she removes the jacket that he wears. Then in Rhima's house, Jin tells something about Lars.

"You mean that blonde guy is a Swede…" Rhima said shocking of what Jin told her.

"Yes, he told me that he is from Sweden and most of all he is very charismatic when it comes to Tekken Forces." Jin said while looking at her lying on her bed.

"Anyway, I think he has something. In fact, he is a lot like your uncle to me?" Rhima said smiling.

"Oh…"

Back at the apartelle in Intramuros, the girl that he helped was a hostess and Lars knowing she becomes flirty caressing his thighs when a song of Careless Whispers plays as he tells her softly.

"You want some more… I can easily take it off from yours." Lars said as he tries to do with that hostess onwards.

Back at Rhima's place, Jin explains everything to Rhima.

"The fact that, some of my men just explained to me that Lars is very attractive mostly to women. Everyone thinks of him as a playboy. That's why he keeps it to anyone until further notice."

"You know, there's a lot of girls are working at the night club. But most of them were in minor age."

"Ouch… you have those things…"

"I don't know…"

"Believe me I'm sure that Lars will be fine. He seems pretty confident when he is in trouble or not. I'm sure that he avoids getting charmed by other women." Jin said as he goes sleeping.

"I hope I can see him. Some other time…" Rhima said as she goes asleep just like Jin.

However after their game, the girl felt asleep and Lars ended sleeping naked along with the hostess.

"I'm sorry, miss. But I'm not really like you that much. I'm sensing that you were just get involved in human trafficking. Once that you woke up, I'm already up for now…" Lars mumbles as he goes sleeping until in the next morning, he already left the girl who is charmed from him.


	5. Once for Rhima and Its Rivalry Interlude

**A/N: **Hiya guys, I hope NightLady will read this. My next chapter that I'm going to make is to focusing on Lars and my new OC in this sequel. Here is chappy 4.

**Chapter 4: **_Once for Rhima and Its Rivalry Interlude_

Lars finally gets out at the apartelle after the woman that he helped did something to him. Luckily he has put a condom to that woman that he charmed that night as he continues to explore in Intramuros.

"Finally, I can manage to get away from that woman…" Lars breathed sign of relief as he sees the walls of Intramuros that he is walking right now with a golf course. Then, he was pointed a knife.

"Holdap to… bigay muna sakn yan." One of the robber said pointing a knife to Lars' neck.

"Hmph, you don't learn do you." Lars does telekinesis as he beats the robber with his Hostile Takedown move and getting his knife from it.

"Ugh… _ang sakit_ (that hurts)."

"If you people have no other idea but to kill somebody." Lars angrily replied. "Don't ever try to mess up with me."

Lars eventually leaves as one of the police sees the robber who got beat up by Lars himself and the robber were arrested by the police. Therefore, he felt become hungry at the moment of his departure. He sees a man in a barong in which to be a professor in Lyceum who is very angered.

"Ugh, I can't believe why my Lars character in my data card was not working. Damn if only if this arcade machine kit has to work the Lars character I've been use." The professor was angered because of the arcade machine kit and Lars finally understands this.

"I get it, so that why I came out into their real world after using me in the game." Lars mumbled while noticing. "I think this guy was frustrated because he can't use me in the game because I'm already come out here."

Lars then comes up and asks the professor in Lyceum who is angry.

"Excuse me, do you know exactly where I am, right now." Lars asked.

"Well, you're in Intramuros. Is this the first time you're here." the professor said.

"You know I've been overhearing you were angered by my name." Lars said snubs to him.

"Huh? Wait, you mean the Lars character in my data card…"

"Ahem, you might noticed that you were talking to me right now was the character that you were saying right now." Lars said and the professor was shocked.

"Oh my goodness, it was my Lars character in personal. Man, this is great."

"Uh…"

"So that's why my data card won't work because that…"

"I came out to your world after that kid uses me in the game." Lars explained.

"Oh… that's too bad. Ah, I forgot to tell you my name I'm Ricardo Marquez. Just call me Rick."

"Rick, huh. Since you already know my name, I barely understand everything." Lars said with a half smile on his face.

"I guess you were hungry I'll take you to my place. I hate if Panganiban tries to interrogate my loss to her."

"Panganiban? You mean Rhima?"

"Huh? You knew her name? When did you meet her? Tell me?" Rick asked.

"I just save her from yesterday while she gets hurt from the troublemakers at the UST and after I ended up here getting a sex slave from a woman." Lars answered.

"You know, Intramuros, is sometimes scary but everyone thinks that they're going to robbed their valuables." Rick explained. "So, you want to come into my house."

"Of course…"

As they arrived at Rick's house which is in Binondo, Manila, Rick was very happy to see Lars who is the character he's been using in the game.

"I didn't expect you know Rhima's surname."

"Yup, I've been fighting with her in that game we played 3 months ago. But I can't forget that I lost to her using you getting knocked by a Jin character thrice." Rick said sadly.

"I don't mean to hurt somebody, Rick. My former boss is harmless sometimes. You shouldn't be upset for it."

When Rick and Lars enters his room, he has a secret room that he is been keeping.

"To tell you the truth, Lars I maybe the prof in Lyceum I'm a freelance special agent."

"Really…"

"Yeah…" Rick was nice to Lars while he sees some clothes that fit to him inside the closet.

"Wow, your clothes seem pretty variety. I didn't know you have all of these." Lars said happily.

"To tell you this, those clothes that I kept, that was I've been imagined to wear my character in my data card." Rick explains to him. "You can wear it if you wanted."

"Why thank you, Rick. You surely want to make me a model." Lars calmly replied. "You know what I decided that I'll stay in your place when in times like this. I want to be just like my boss who is with Rhima right now."

"All right, I'm so lucky that you came in Lars." Rick smiled.

"I can do anything in your house, Rick. I'm on your side." Lars decides to stay Rick's house as he started to stay with him.


	6. Silent Sub Zero, Sergei Dragunov

**A/N: **I hope NightLady will be happy for this because her favorite character is here after she becomes cocky to Rhima. Here is chapter 5 in my second Strangest Things.

**Chapter 5: **_Silent Sub-Zero, Sergei Dragunov_

At the day of the lunch break, Jin and Rhima went to SM San Lazaro for lunch since Jin wanted to buy some new shirts.

"So, is it okay if we meet at the Chef D' Angelos." Rhima said as she points at the top of the floor. "That restaurant is in the top right after the Quantum Amusement."

"Okay, Rhima. I'll go and buy some stuff around the stores here. It's been 3 days after I came out here at this moment." Jin smiles at Rhima as both takes separate ways.

At the top, Rhima sees Ayamie who is very surprising to see her.

"Oh Rhima, I didn't know that you were here too. I'm so amusing." Ayamie said excitedly.

"What's with you, Ayamie. Do you have any other reasons why you're here?" Rhima said snubbing to her friend.

"I really forgot to tell you that, I'm gamer like you too. I'm just curious why you were always watching the game for this."

"Really huh…"

Until, someone using Sergei Dragunov in the game who wins thrice and does a win animation. Then, the strange light is lighting up again just like what happened when Jin comes out and at last Sergei did come out of the kit.

"Huh? No way…" Rhima was shocked and Ayamie sees this and Sergei notices Rhima whom she is with Jin.

"…"

"Sergei, uh…" Ayamie then faints and Rhima tries to wake her up.

"Ayamie hey, come on snap out of it." Rhima tries to wake her up. Until Sergei delivers a punch to Rhima as she avoids it and she escapes leaving her unconscious friend. Sergei, however, he carries Ayamie who is fainted as she wakes up.

"What…"

"…You'll be all right. Miss. You seem to be you get shocked from me." Sergei becomes interested to Ayamie from his cold face as he rushed to follow Rhima.

Meanwhile, Jin did go shop and buy some clothes and he sees Rhima who is after by Sergei. Jin sensed that he is going to hurt Rhima as he went off to save her.

"Oh oh…" Rhima became upset and he knew that she was Ayamie's friend and Jin arrives and beating the hell out of Sergei with his double uppercut and Savage Sword on him trying to protect Rhima.

"So you come out too… If you lay hands on Rhima, I'm going to stop you by force." Jin angered by this and he realize that he knocks Sergei down.

"What did you do?" Rhima reacted. "He has no intending to hurt me like that."

"I've sensed that he is going to kick your ass, Rhima. I think I'm done going shopping. Let's gets some food to eat." Jin smiled as both went off to eat lunch leaving an unconscious Sergei.

However, Sergei stands up realizing that Jin was there who was person makes the chaotic war and Ayamie arrives to help him.

"Are you okay? Even you were acting cold like this." Ayamie tries to help him.

"That girl has a connection with that man." Sergei notices Jin's actions and he tells her. "Please forgive for what I said, Miss. I prefer not to speak with anybody else."

"You don't have to apologize. Please don't hurt my friend over there." Ayamie pleaded.

"It's okay… I maybe a frozen type of man with a scar like me. I felt I became to like you as a good friend." Sergei said and he started to leave the mall.

"Wait, Sergei. I guess you don't have to hurt Rhima because she is my friend." Ayamie said worries for her best friend.

"All right, I won't hurt her, Ayamie. I will prefer not to speak to anyone. But only for you that I can speak to you." Sergei then leaves Ayamie and she was flattered looking on his silent cold face.

"Did he know my name? Wow, I'm so flattered." Ayamie mumbles while watching Sergei leave.

Meanwhile, Jin realizes the releasing characters seem pretty bad characters or maybe others were good and Rhima understands this. She decides to go to Silveria Corporation to find some answers and Jin wanted to go with her.

In Canada, Rei was playing in the game with the kid while testing the arcade machine kit.

"Aww, that's unfair…"

"It's all right. There's nothing to get loss in the game. It's only just a test." Rei explained.

"Ah… Okay."

Rei finally testing the arcade machine kit. Until a strange light comes out as it flashes in white and Asuka comes out.

"Huh? Where am I?" Asuka seems confused as she sees Rei. "Ah… Rei it's been a while."

"Hi, Asuka…" Rei waves his hand to her and Asuka embraces him.

"I'm so glad that I miss you. How's Rhima is doing, is she all right?" Asuka said cheerfully.

"Yeah, she's fine. To tell you the truth, you're in Canada." Rei said and Asuka was happy to see that Rei becomes changed.

"I'm hardly recognizing you after all that you become a rich person." Asuka smiled.

"This light, it seems that Asuka can come out in this arcade machine kit. I guess that I finally decide to get back to the Philippines and find out some problems." Rei mumbles and decides to return to the Philippines along with Asuka and they went safely in return.


	7. Jin's Dangerous Attractions

**A/N: **Forgive me for I said to NightLady okay. This next chapter will be much trouble situations and Jin becomes jealous to Rhima for the first time Here chappy 6.

**Chapter 6: **_Jin's Dangerous Attractions_

At Silveria Corporation, Mariana is testing the arcade machine kit using Mokujin as she fights Jin who is the mid boss.

"What the hell!!!" Mariana reacts that she lost twice and Jin emerges and does a win animation that he crosses his arms while look at the back slightly and saying "Pitiful…"

"Ms. Mariana…"

"What is it?"

"There's something the matter…"

"I think I discover something. It seems that Jin has an ability to start off in rage mode." Mariana said seriously.

"Really…"

"I'm really quite known if he has this. I think Rhima was unaware about this."

At Rhima's house, Rhima becomes blooming while gussy up in a mirror and someone calls on her mobile phone.

"Hello…"

"Rhima, this is Mariana. I want you to see me at Silveria Corporation immediately." Mariana said.

"You seem to be in a hurry…" Rhima replied.

"Well, I'm sure that Jin is with you. You must get there immediately." Mariana said as she hung her mobile phone. Rhima seems confused and Jin comes out of the shower and he asks her.

"Rhima, who's calling you in your mobile phone? Is something happened?"

"It's Ms. Mariana. She needs me at Silveria Corporation. I think she is up to something." Rhima said.

"I'll go with you, Rhima. I hate if you're going all alone." Jin said worried.

As they arrived at Silveria Corporation, Jin was pretty awkward while wearing his dark green short sleeve buttoned shirt and grey pants and his black shoes since he wears a cap and sunglasses.

"Rhima, are you sure about this? I'm going to wear this cap."

"Don't be worry; I'm sure that Mariana will recognize you." Rhima smiled while looking on his tattoo on his left arm.

"Hold it right there…"

"Excuse me, is Miss Mariana around."

"Ah… Ms. Panganiban please proceed…"

As they arrived at Rei's new office, Jin and Rhima seem amazed on his office.

"Wow, his office it's much like my throne room." Jin said getting amazed on Rei's office.

"It sure does, after all he became the CEO in this company." Rhima smiled and Mariana arrives.

"Long time no see, Rhima." Mariana greeted to both Jin and Rhima.

"Ms. Mariana, it's been a while to see you again."

"Yes…" Mariana sees Jin's tattoo still stuck on his left arm while wearing his short sleeve button shirt. "Jin, you came too…"

"Argh, you got me…" Jin reacted as he removes his sunglasses. "I guess you find out about me."

"Well, you see. I called her around because I found something not right during the test."

"What do you mean?" Rhima wants to know while Jin removes the cap that he wears.

"It seems that Jin has an ability to start off in rage mode. I think he causes inflict damages."

"What! I did that?"

"Exactly, if some players doesn't use you, you will become a mid boss to fight them and starting off in rage mode. However, after each round that they take you will start off this again."

"So that means…"

"From now on Jin, you were banned of using the 'Intro Charge'."

"What! But what if I'm trying to help them?" Jin exclaimed.

"You unable to use that because it very dangerous for you to use. That's why we forbade you of using that." Mariana said seriously.

"Jin…"

"Rhima, Rei is coming back here in the afternoon. I'm sure that you'll be surprised." Mariana said smiles on Rhima.

As they went out, Jin was frustrated after all he will never use his Intro Charge and he becomes angry by it.

"I can't believe it, why they forbidding me of using my move. That's unfair." Jin said angrily and Rhima wanted to comfort him.

"Don't try to be upset, Jin. I think what they did was right for you not to use it. But, I really don't know what is the 'Intro Charge' that Ms. Mariana was talking about."

"You wanna know…" Jin does his fighting stance and he do the 'Intro Charge'. "That's the move that they forbade me of using it."

"Your hands is glowing in red…" Rhima said while looking on Jin's both hands.

"With that tree here, I can break it with my hands from it. That's why they forbade me because what I did is very dangerous." Jin said getting frustrated as he uses his Demon's Paw as the tree fell into the ground and Rhima sees this. "After I beat every one of them, the red light in my both hands will disappear and I'll do this again in another round."

"Ms. Mariana says that in her text message that she is in the airport. I think Rei is coming back here."

At the airport, Everyone is waiting for Rei to arrived as he came out by his private jet. Along with Rei was Asuka and everyone were very worried about him.

"Rhima, Long time…" Rei greets his girlfriend as Rhima embraces him.

"It's been a while, Rei…" Rhima was really worried for Rei and Jin becomes angry a bit looking at the two.

"Hiya, Rhima… Did you really miss me so much." Asuka smiled.

"Yeah."

That night, Jin still became angered to Rhima since he sees both Rhima and Rei were hugging at each other earlier.

"Jin, are you okay? You seems pretty angry at the moment." Rhima asked.

"You don't have to talk to me, Rhima. I hate if you two were stuck up like this." Jin said angrily to her.

"Why? Don't tell me that, you were jealous about me." Rhima said trying to tease him.

"Ugh, forget it. I maybe jealous because you and Rei were hugging. But my heart keeps breaking apart because of you." Jin stated as he replies to her. "I'm going to fight for you, Rhima. Because sometimes I'm pretty concerned about you."

"Jin, I like what you said today. But, I don't like if you and Rei were fighting." Rhima smiles at him as she fell asleep.

"Oh well, first I got banned from using my 'Intro Charge' Then, I get jealous from Rhima because of Rei. I'm going to fight for her affection to him. No matter what happens…" Jin mumbled about what happened today as he fell asleep much to his jealousy to her.


	8. Envious Rivalries

**A/N: **Okay this will be a variety of characters will appear in this chapter. Here is chapter 7.

**Chapter 7: **_Envious Rivalries_

Rhima plans to go to groceries as she sees that Jin is gone. She however knows that he was jealous after all she and Rei were together. At the simulation room in Silveria Corporation, Rei does practice shooting and one of the executives is controlling its simulation.

"Sir, are you sure that you were going to shoot with these virtual strangers."

"Yeah… it will take a while." Rei becomes confident and Jin arrives who is now wearing his fighting gear (player 1 outfit in Tekken 6).

"I didn't expect you were practicing in this kind of a place." Jin said smirking in front of Rei. "I think that I'm going to fight you."

"Hmph, you think you can do that." Rei said calmly. "Don't tell me that you were jealous or something. That's why you were act differently."

"Enough of your cheeky talk, Rei. I'm just wanted to beat you just for Rhima." Jin becomes angry after all he went jealous to Rei.

"I don't think so…" Rei smirked and one of the executives activates the simulator and the whole room has changed to simulation world or it's all about the 'Scenario Campaign'. "This room can be used in practicing shooting and also for combat. Don't you think that you can do that?"

"Even a CEO like me can do. You're just being a joke type of man."

"Okay then, whoever gets the best score and Rhima will be in hands."

"Hmph, we CEOs will compete. I can do the beating as I want to."

"Oh yeah, I can shoot them all out."

The opposing enemies are approaching both Jin and Rei as they take combat. Jin does the beating with his moves while Rei does killing spree with his gun.

While the two were having fighting, the other characters were released in the same game.

Kikay was worried for her lovely King as he arrives in the scene.

"Kikay…"

"Ah… My baby… I'm really so worried about you." Kikay said worried.

"It's a long story, Kikay. So, you're still in the beach?" King said in a polite manner.

"Yeah, I'm now the owner of this beach house. I'm quite boring without you."

"Don't be worry, I'll help you out." King decides to help Kikay on her beach house.

Therefore, Ayamie and Sergei were having a date as they were inside the spa. Sergei is having a massage while Ayamie is still in the water with orchids.

"So, are you relaxed during the massage, Russian boy?" Ayamie said while he gets relaxed at the moment as he tells her.

"…it feels so relaxing. I love to have a date with you at times like this."

"Uh… you were quite a gentle type of person. Not like that Moscow Mauler who is thrashing around." Ayamie was blushed looking at his cold face and he sees smiling to her at the moment he likes her pretty much.

However, in the streets Rex seems bum and he sees Xiaoyu who is in her player 2.

"Xiao…"

"Ni Hao, Rexy. I wonder what just happened to Jin. I'm really missed him." Xiaoyu said in a childish way.

"It's been quite a long time that you never show up within months." Rex smiled as he makes jokes to Xiaoyu.

At the Mendoza's Residence, Reggie was pretty busy fixing Roger Jr. as his mama came in to help. Therefore, a pink haired girl appears wearing a purple and pink dress in a bra like manner with stockings and white shoes.

"Hello… I'm Alisa." Alisa greeted in a polite manner.

"Hello young lady, can I help you with?" Reggie asked.

"Wow, you seem pretty cute. Haha…" Alisa smiles at Reggie and her jet like wings sprouts on her back while crosses her arms.

"You have jet packed wings. You're pretty cool as I thought." Reggie amazed on Alisa's body. "I guess you're a female android are you?"

Alisa smiles on Reggie as he accepts her to stay with him much like Roger Mama's chagrin with her son Roger Jr.

After the simulation battle, both Jin and Rei were exhausted after beating the odds in the simulation game.

"It seems that you're tired…"

"You too…" Rei was very tired as he sees both of their scores were tied.

"I guess that it's a draw. Well, at least were even." Jin said as he stands up. "But next time, it will never be a draw like this."

"Hmph… you think you can…" Rei realizes this and Jin walks away uttering exhausted.

At Rhima's house, Rhima was really busy fixing all the groceries that she bought. Until, she sees Jin who is tired.

"Are you okay, you look so tired?" Rhima asked.

"I'll be okay, Rhima. I'm just trying to deal somebody." Jin said as he goes off.

Rhima notices that Jin was really exhausted seeming that he is fighting Rei in the Silveria Corporation. Rhima knew that Jin became jealous to her at the moment he became rivals with Rei for her affection. Then after, she becomes worried to him.


	9. Red Bloody Talons, Hwoarang

**A/N: **Take note, this chapter will be focusing on Rhima and Asuka while Jin is taking responsible in the house without Rhima. Here is Chapter 8 in my second Strangest Things.

**Chapter 8: **_Red Bloody Talons, Hwoarang_

Jin wakes up in the morning and to find out that Rhima was gone. Since he was exhausted yesterday and he becomes much oblivious.

"Where did she go? I guess that I'm going to take responsibility first."

In a mean time, Rhima and Asuka visit in the hospital to meet Rei's nephew by a girl name Crimson who releases Hwoarang.

"Is this the room what he said?" Asuka asked Rhima.

"I guess so…" Rhima opens the door as she sees Hwoarang who is guarding on Crimson who had a band on her ankle.

"Hmph… who sent you here?"

"Another game character… That was very strange." Rhima knew that Hwoarang was guarding her.

At Rhima's house, for the first time Jin wears his black sleeveless shirt and white shorts after taking the shower and he starts cleaning the house. By the time he felt awkward to Rhima, he wanted to suppress her.

"Hmm… let's see. How should I get something to her? Wait. I think I have to tell someone what Rhima's wants." Jin mumbles as he goes to the kitchen and he sees the maid.

"Excuse me; do you know what Rhima's wants?"

"Ah… well young mistress always want is 'Kalderetang Baka'." The maid answers and Jin becomes angry.

"Huh? Are you calling me a fool?"

"No, that's not what I meant. What I mean is Beef Caldereta."

"Beef, Hmm… _baka _means a fool in Japanese so it has another term." Jin was curious so the maid tells him.

"Another term is for beef…"

"Well, I guess I'll try…"

Inside the ward, Rhima became upset seeing Hwoarang was very cocky than Jin's.

"Why are you here and what just happened to her?" Rhima started to ask him.

"So you wanna know huh. I saw that girl got injured by some weird guys out there and I save her. What else do you ask me anyways?" Hwoarang becomes boasts to Rhima and he looks on Asuka.

"Uh… I think I can handle this guy, Rhima. He seems pretty vigilant like I do." Asuka said.

"Hey lady, you want to have some drink with me." Hwoarang convinces Asuka and she accepts leaving both Rhima and Crimson.

"So, you must be Rei's nephew. I'm glad that you're all right."

"You don't have to worry, Rhima. My injuries will recover within 3 days." Crimson said nicely.

"Oh really…"

"And sorry for Hwoarang he sometimes becomes a jerk on anyone around." Crimson forgives Rhima for his actions.

Back at Rhima's house, Jin prepares how to make a beef caldereta as he got some ingredients on making it.

"Hmm… since I'm a Japanese, I guess that I'm going to make this different dish and I want to learn something here too." Jin thinks as he prepares to cook as Rhima's maid helps him.

After visiting, Hwoarang warns Rhima about Jin as he tells her.

"Hey… I almost forgot to tell you anyway." Hwoarang said stopping her.

"What now…"

"Kazama sometimes… means nothing to him when I beat him out. But I always win against him. However, I ended up getting lost by that black winged freak. I won't forgive him. So, please… Just be careful to him."

"Okay…"

Back again in Rhima's house, Jin finishes his cooking as the maid tastes it as a result it's delicious and he is done. Thereafter, he mops around the floor before Rhima arrives.

Rhima arrives home as she sees the house was all clean and she tries the food that he cooked it was delicious and she sees Jin who is sleeping while leaning in the wall. With a romantic Way back into Love background song plays, Rhima smiles as she kisses him in the forehead and he wakes up.

"Rhima, you're back…" Jin said worried.

"Did you make this for me?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah… I know that you like it."

"Thank you, Jin. For the cooking effort you made." Rhima thanked him.

"I'm grateful that you here Rhima. I'm so pleased to forgive you for what I said." Jin felt sorry for his actions.

"It's okay… I finally understand about you too. Let's eat together okay. There's no way that you can make a Filipino dish like that."

"I want to learn something just for you, Rhima." Jin said smiling and he goes supper with her together.


	10. Dare to see, Good Girls Gone Bad

**A/N: **Okay guys, thanks for everything, this chapter will be much more funny but with grueling parts but I don't own Cobra Starship's song. Here is chapter 9 in my second Strangest Things.

**Chapter 9: **_Dare to see, Good Girls Gone Bad_

Jin knew that Rhima is going to UST for teaching as he takes responsible in her house.

"You should get home early, Rhima. Don't try to make any trouble." Jin said worries for her safety.

"All right… But I have some good time with my friends later in the evening. So, don't even try to worry about me." Rhima said as she winked her eyes to him while leaving.

At UST Grade school during their break, Ayamie was really happy that Rhima accepts to go in the party at the bar.

Then, Rhima finally gets home early as she changes her clothes to a party casual as she goes off. Until, Jin sees her.

"Rhima, oh no…" Jin felt so worried for Rhima as he decides to go with her. With this, he wears his clothes that he wears in his suit outfit minus the trench coat and he goes to follow her.

By the time he follows her, Bruce appears seeing that Jin was following Rhima at the same bar.

"No way… I tackled him thru the river. But how did he get survived." Bruce muttered and he follows the same direction that Jin was going.

At the bar, Rhima knew that the bar was Ayamie was held their party was a cheap bar as she enters. In fact, Ayamie along with her friends are here to see her.

"Hey, Rhima… come here." one of Ayamie friends said and she goes with them. However, Jin knew that she is here so he tries to order some beverages.

"Here try these cocktails, Rhima. I like trying to talk something about you." Ayamie said in a good manner and Rhima disagrees.

"Uh… look I'm not good drinking this…"

"Oh come on, don't try to be kill joy, just straight it up with some Tequila Sunrise."

Jin sees Rhima was forced to get drink a variety of cocktails. He aware of this and Bruce came in and he sees a lot of women in this cheap bar.

After this, Rhima becomes drunk and some of Ayamie's friends are still talking and trying to ask Rhima in a different way.

"So anyway do you have a boyfriend, Rhima? What was he looks like?" Ayamie asked Rhima who is drunk.

"Uh… my boyfriend… He is very handsome but sometimes he always gets mad…" Rhima said in a different manner as she was description someone, very dizzy. "He is…a cute…guy…with a fringe…like an onion head…"

"Huh? Did she talking about me?" Jin was aware that Rhima is secretly saying about him as he tries to stop her.

"That man…was…" Rhima almost saying Jin's name as he finally came in time putting his hand on her mouth to shut her up and Ayamie along with her friends knew this.

"Uh… Sorry girls, but. I have to talk to her personally. Excuse me…" Jin said as he takes Rhima leaving the girls become upset to him.

Outside, Jin knew this will happen to Rhima while he carries her to his back.

"Rhima, I told you that party they made just trying to force you on saying something to them in personal." Jin said as she doesn't listen while he mumbles to her. "Oh no, she is really drunk. That's why she can't listen on what I said."

However, Bruce makes a scene as he confronts Jin while carrying Rhima.

"Hmph… you may think you can survive in the river, huh. I don't think your times will end here." Bruce said seriously.

"I don't have time for you to fight, Bruce. I'll just have to stop you." Jin said angrily while he let Rhima go and he goes into his fighting stance.

"You may fight here, but you can't win from me." Bruce became confident in fighting Jin. However, Rhima steps in while getting drunk.

"Uh… don't you ever have some…manners? You Mister T…look a like…" Rhima said in a different manner while Jin tries to stop her.

"Rhima, wait don't do it…" Jin tries to stop her as she goes in front of Bruce.

"Ah… wait miss. Don't try to go near me. You're some kind of a drunken woman." Bruce was afraid of this and Rhima gets closer to him as she vomits thru his face putting an episode on him.

"Ugh… that's more grows…" Jin said disgusting.

"Ughh… damn it. This is very disgusting." Bruce became disgusted with her vomit on his shirt and Rhima knocks unconscious and Ayamie and her friends sees this.

"There he is… that person whose ruin our party." Ayamie points on Bruce when Jin did crash their party.

"Uh… wait ladies… it wasn't me…" Bruce wanted to stop the girls and Ayamie and her party friends started to beat up Bruce as he pleads them almost. "Wait ladies…no it wasn't…"

Bruce ended up getting beaten by girls who were act as party animals and Jin sees this. He was aware on Rhima as he goes looking for her. Until, he gets involved in a fight.

During the girl fights, Jin tries to find her but ended getting beaten up. Until, he found Rhima who was unconscious and he carries her on his back as he manages to escape leaving Bruce gets beaten by it.

As they get away, Jin's clothes were torn especially having bruises on his body while he carries Rhima and he hides from it. Later, Bruce tries to find him since his clothes were torn too.

"Where did that Jin go…?" Bruce tried to find Jin and Ayamie and the girls still after Bruce who thinks he crashes their party.

"There he is…"

"Oh no… I hate this…" Bruce ran away and the girls continue to chasing him as Jin watches. He breathed sigh of relief and Rhima wakes up.

"What happened…?" Rhima notices she get messed up and she sees him got injuries and his clothes were torn almost seeing his bare chest.

"It's quite of a long story, Rhima. Let's get home. It's pretty dangerous at night, though."

As they went back safely to Rhima's house, Rhima treats Jin's injuries since he gets involved in a girl fight trying to clean his bruise on his face.

"Oww, careful Rhima that hurts…" Jin said hurting his face while closing his right eye.

"You know I felt that you get hurt from a fight." Rhima said looking on him in shirtless mostly with some bandages in it while he wears shorts.

"Look, Rhima. You see…" Jin tries to tell her while putting his fist on his chin. "You were drunk during the time at the bar."

"What! I was drunk? Hold on, did you just follow me here." Rhima said and becomes upset of this.

"I know that you will be upset if I followed you. Can't you see that you get forced to tell them who your boyfriend is?" Jin reacts after he knew what she said almost. "You were secretly saying in personal."

"Ayamie… why did she do that to me. How could my best friend do that to me…?" Rhima blames Ayamie for anything.

"You don't have to blame yourself. Luckily, I found that you didn't tell them that Rei is your boyfriend." Jin corrected. "You just tell them that I'm your boyfriend."

"Did I say that…?" Rhima said becomes blush to him.

"Yup, you said them while they made you drunk. So, I came in time to get you home trying to shut you up on saying these things." Jin said as he goes on the fridge to get some water.

"I'm sorry for what I said…"

"You don't have to apologize, Rhima. They're the ones who force you to get drunk." Jin said while he gives her some water. "Here, this will recover your tolerance."

"Thanks…"

"And I almost forgot. You just did something to Bruce."

"What, really…"

"Yeah… while I'm doing fighting stance, you just showed up and you did something." Jin said smiling.

"Like what…"

"You just puke on Bruce's face while you drunk until you lose consciousness and your friends think that Bruce crashes their party." Jin said laughing.

"I did that…"

"Yeah… I felt disgusting when you did to him. But, I like what you did today."

"But, this is embarrassing…" Rhima said blushing.

"Never mind, at least we finally get home safely." Jin smiled while looking at Rhima who is blushing and both were staring each other. "Uh… Rhima there's no way that you can treat me some of my injuries."

"I know that you get involved even if I'm drunk." Rhima said smiling to him.

"Could you put me a bandage on my cheek? I hate if I had this." Jin requested.

"You seem pretty amusing, huh." Rhima said as she continues treating his injuries at her home, late night.


	11. Male Spelunker, Leo Kliesen

**A/N: **thanks for the reviews, this time on my next chapter, Rhima finally sees her rival Rick in UST while Rei visit his nephew Crimson and Hwoarang wanted to have a girlfriend with Asuka. Also, Dark Fortresses appears by the name of Robin to find Leo. Here is chappy 10 of my story the second Strangest Things.

**Chapter 10: **_Male Spelunker, Leo Kliesen_

The next day, Jin goes with Rhima while taking recovery from the beating last night. He smiles that Rhima did treat him his injuries after she gets drunk.

"So, that's why you want me to go with you, Jin." Rhima smiled.

"Yeah, sometimes it's pretty boring when you're inside the house." Jin seems pretty happy to her. Until, someone greets them.

"It's been a while, Sir." Lars arrives to greet both Jin and Rhima.

"Lars, you look changeable on your clothes." Jin said and Rick arrives putting a confrontation towards Rhima.

"Well well, Panganiban. I'm going to fight you in that game, right now." Rick said vigilant to Rhima and she disagrees.

"You don't learn aren't you, Rick. You already lost twice to me within those months ago. But still you haven't changed." Rhima said commenting.

"Aw, Quit it. I won't forget about what you did."

Jin and Lars knew Rick is going to fight Rhima since during the game plays in arcades.

"Sir, I think what he just wanted is to fight Rhima, that will be much more disrespectful." Lars said calmly.

"I know… she will tell him about us, game characters…" Jin said silently.

"Game characters… what do you mean?"

"Actually, game characters are similar to Rhima's. But we're coming from the game that they play right now." Jin explained.

"Oh…"

"You don't understand, Rick. You have no idea that Lars actually comes out of the arcade machine kit. The fact is that game characters are easily comes out when someone using his/her characters in the game."

"Game characters…"

"You don't know a lot about those… I've learned that from Rei that time when releasing Jin in my PSP." Rhima said seriously.

"Man, in your PSP will come out too…"

"But I don't have time for you to fight; you were nothing but just to fight me." Rhima said as she leaves him.

"Lars, I'm sure you need to discipline him much more." Jin said as he leaves his former employee. Lars however wanted to find out more about Rhima.

At the hospital, Rei visits his nephew, Crimson since she can finally walk.

"Wow, I'm glad that I can walk right now. Thanks for taking me in the hospital, Rei." Crimson smiled.

"There's nothing to worry about. But, I'm glad that you're okay." Rei said happily.

"Anyway, I heard that Asuka is with you. There's no way that Hwoarang has a huge type of her." Crimson said while Rei put flowers in the vase.

"Huh? Really…Game characters can be together too…" Rei becomes shocked and Crimson starts to blush while bursting out of laughter.

"Hahaha… this guy sometimes is a pretty jerk but, getting in love on Asuka and her big boobies." Crimson laughed.

However, Hwoarang confesses his love to Asuka. In which he likes her, he decides to make their feelings for each other not to tell his rival Jin.

"Listen, Asuka. I don't want to tell Kazama everything our relationship right now since I want to fight him one last time."

"Oh… you surely want me to get with you at times like this." Asuka smiled.

"Yeah… that's what I've thinking."

Meanwhile at the lover's lane in UST since she never show up in her class teaching, then, Lars came in and wanted to know something for her.

"You still by yourself…"

"Uh… Lars why are you here?" Rhima said sadly.

"Sir, we'll be worried if you go off like that." Lars said and he goes sitting with her.

"Jin said that he goes to buy some food then he visits in the hospital to see Rei. I hate if Rick tries to fight me in one simple reason." Rhima said explaining.

"Don't worry about him, he told me that he is going to teach his students at Lyceum. I'm come here to know something about Rick." Lars said wanted to know answers for Rhima.

"Rick sometimes has no respect even if he gets lost to a woman like me. He became vigilant when he tries to fight me in that game."

**Flashback:**

Rick and Rhima were playing the arcade machine kit, Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion in SM Manila and the 3'TC gamers were watching both are playing the game.

"Oh shit…" Rick uses Lars in his player 2 outfit while Rhima uses Jin in his player 1 outfit.

"I guess that you're not pretty good." Rhima said commenting as the Jin character she uses saying his win animation. "You're a joke"

"Argh, that's it. I don't want to lose it from you." Rick becomes vigilant and he still using the Lars character in the game.

"…what a bummer…"

Both were still playing and their win is still tied and they made to final round.

"All right, I'm not going to lose it from you." Rick said putting a vigilant on her actions since she does not listen to him.

After the whole thing, Rick lost again and Rhima reacts to him.

"Oh well, you still no good on beating me." Rhima commented while the Jin character she uses does win animation by crosses his arms and breathes heavily while opening his eyes.

"Urghhh… you're going to far…" Rick became pissed and the 3'TC gamers were interested on Rhima when she plays.

**Flashback over**

"And that's what happened. He always pisses off when he gets lost from me. Sometimes he is really pitiful and no respect to a girl like me." Rhima said feeling sorry for her actions.

"It's okay… by the time I came out here; I finally understand why Rick became so mad." Lars said smiling.

"Why…"

"It's because his data card won't work after I came out here. He begins to piss off when he can't use a game character like me."

"Ouch…"

"But I understand his loss to you. Even he uses me in the game but he ended up losing. That causes his weak point." Lars said and both see a man was searching for someone.

"Excuse me, have you seen a young German just pass by." A man asked.

"You must been, Robin and what do you need." Rhima recognizes the man.

"I think he is searching something. Let's find that young man he is been looking for." Lars decides to go with Rhima to find the young German in which to be Leo Kliesen.

In the main field, Lars and Rhima see Leo who got cornered by some female soccer players.

"Hey calm down… do I think I'm a girl." Leo reacted and some female soccer players were crazy about him.

"That's the one he is looking for. He must be a game character like you and Jin."

"I'll take care of this. Just watch me, Rhima." Lars goes to confront the girls as he starting to charm them. "Hey girls, you want me to get something to you…"

The girls were charmed from his looks since he charms them and Rhima finally saves Leo from them.

"Let get moving, Rhima I hate if some girls that I charmed is crazy about me." Lars goes with Rhima and Leo leaving the girls gets unconscious from his looks.

After that, Robin was impressed finally found Leo.

"Thank you for getting him. I felt so worried for him."

"So, Leo was a male spelunker, am I right. He seems exploring around in the main fields until some female soccer players were crazy about him." Rhima said.

"Thank you for saving me…" Leo said thankful to Rhima.

"I'd better get going, Rhima. I hate if sir finds out about this. But I finally got your word." Lars waves goodbye to Rhima as he leaves.

After the whole incident, Jin seems pretty anxious to Rhima after she never showed up in her teaching schedules because of her best friend Ayamie.

"You don't have to be sad Rhima. I was lucky that I'm helping you out today."

"Yeah… Hey, could you help me something about the cooking tonight. I know it's special."

"Well, okay… I like if I helped you out." Jin was happy to see her smiling and they went home together.


	12. The Lover Boy and The Girl Hater

**A/N: **Okay guys, this chapter still focusing on Lars and Rick in which similar to those of Jin and Rhima in the first Strangest Things. Here chapter 11 since my chappy 10 is all up.

**Chapter 11: **_The Lover Boy and the Girl Hater_

It's 6:00 AM when the clock alarms as someone stops the alarm by clicking it, the person revealed to be Lars who woke up in this early morning and he gets up to wake Rick up.

"Hey, it's time to wake up…" Lars smiled.

"Urgh… it's very early why are you woke me up like that." Rick said drowsing and Lars still smiles until immediate turns angry on him.

With this, he made Rick jogged into the walls of Intramuros in which punishing him for making Rhima disrespectful and Lars tried to keep him up.

"…Hey can we have a break now. I'm so exhausted…" Rick panted.

"We have to stop until 7:00 AM, Just keep it up." Lars said while looking on his sport watch while wearing his hooded jacket.

"Oh… come on, that was brutal…"

After the jogs, Rick was utterly exhausted as he sits on the walls of Intramuros and Lars buying drinks for them.

"Here, this should be remove your thirsts." Lars gives some water to Rick and he drinks it.

"Anyways, why are you doing this to me Lars. I don't mean anything wrong." Rick said and he tells him.

"Do you know why? It's because of being disrespectful to Rhima for what you did."

"Huh? Panganiban. Did she tell you something?" Rick said shocking.

"No, Rick. I'm just wanted to know anything of your true colors." Lars calmly replied. "That's why I'm wanted to ask her something about it."

"Great! Now that you found out about my true colors… Hmph, I'm just a man who hates girls of getting lost in the game." Rick said sadly.

"You know what, you just care for yourself. Being a girl hater like you is actually most of your weaknesses. I understand Rhima's explanations because that you were acting as a jerk." Lars said explaining.

"I think it's about time that you have to change your ways, Rick. I hate if you always care about yourself." Lars stands up and encouraging Rick. "You have to act nice to girls not that being disliked by them."

"What if they don't like me…?"

"Trust me, I'm good on charming girls they just think of me as a playboy. But for you, I think someone will like you until you getting old just like my father." Lars said smiling to Rick.

"Your father…"

"Yeah… my father was Heihachi and I drew the Mishima Bloodline with them."

"Oh my god, you're the illegitimate son on that old bastard. Man that was rough." Rick said and he was shocked of he said to him.

"But don't worry he is still quite unaware of it. Even I disliked him for not noticing me."

"Lars, I think I have to say sorry to Rhima, being hatred to girls seems pretty worse as I thought."

"Yeah, you have to apologize to Rhima. You have no remorse for what you did." Lars becomes happy when Rick finally understands of being hatred to women and he teaches him to become nice to women.

Just in Lyceum, all the girls were popular to Rick because of his good behavior since Lars teaches him to become nice. After it was done, Rick was very excited on how he becomes popular to girls.

"My goodness, all the girl students were very nice to me. I'm very impressed of myself." Rick becomes excited and Lars watches while walking back to their home. Then, he watches the sunset.

"I wonder what happened to sir…"

"Hey, Lars… we have to buy some food supplies. I'm sure that you can cook something special." Rick requested.

"You're right…" and so, both Lars and Rick are going to buy food supplies for their dinner.

That night at Rhima's house, both Jin and Rhima were lying on the bed while Rhima was asleep; Jin likes her very much while touching her hair softly. He never acts cocky to her until, he cuddles her hair firmly and he said in a softly tone.

"Her hair is smooth. I love her so much… she is the only girl that I want, just like Xiao." After that he felt asleep getting close to Rhima when she sleeps.


	13. Devil Possessor, Kazuya Mishima

**A/N: **Thanks for everything; it seems that Hunter Jinn wanted to know something about me, huh. I hate if someone knew who I am. Oh well, much to my chagrin. My next chapter will be much bizarre scenes in which someone releases his father Kazuya. Here is chapter 12.

**Chapter 12: **_Devil Possessor, Kazuya Mishima_

That day in Time Zone arena in Glorietta 4, a white barrage light appears and Kazuya comes out.

"Huh? Where they heck am I doing in this wretched place?" Kazuya seems pretty awkward as someone releases revealed to be Rei's arch rival, Kenji Masuda who is a Fil-Japanese like Rei's.

"Wow, I can't believe that, Kazuya did come out here." Kenji was pretty amazed and he tells him. "Welcome to our world, Mr. Mishima."

"Hmph… you world, huh. I'm impressed that you were the ones who can release me here." Kazuya amazed on Kenji's attitude and Kenji realizes that he can stop Rei for all of his plans.

Meanwhile, Jin and Rhima were done having shopping and planning to go at Silveria Corporation to see Rei.

"So, where are you going?" Rhima asked.

"I'm going to get something at your house, Rhima." Jin smiles to her while fixing his short sleeve white polo shirt as he leaves her.

"Just make sure meet me at Silveria Corporation, All right." Rhima sees Jin like a brother to her as she goes to Silveria Corporation.

Jin finally found his silver watch on her house as he goes to meet Rhima. On his way, Jin sensed that something is not right as some strange men in black and white and he brought scores of them.

"Who the heck are those guys?" Jin said and someone arrives revealed to be his evil father Kazuya who is controlled by his devil persona.

"You haven't changed are you…?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the devil and I have to take my other half from you." Devil uses his telekinesis to attack Jin as he knocks down. Jin could stand up and Devil uses his telekinesis again and he tries to block it and he was knocked down literally causing his buttons on his shirt to remove as it opens his polo shirt exposes his torso.

"Ugh… why are you doing this?" Jin suffers from the beating and Devil tries to get his other half causes Jin to get suffer creating a purple haze on his body as his devil markings appears on his chest. However, Devil stops on his tracks.

"What, Impossible… Why are you blocking. Don't tell me you have a Kazama blood." Devil reacted.

"Huh? Kazama blood, does that mean I have my mother's blood to block from it." Jin muttered as Devil began to weak realizing that Kazuya is able to control his devil form as he succeeds. However, Jin was released and suffers his body causing his devil gene is building up inside of him.

"I see, you think you can display from your plans." Kazuya reacts to his devil persona and he finally sees his son who is weak. "Jin I'm very impressed that you came here in this world."

"Don't you even dare trying to do something from me?" Jin said angrily.

"Is that so, everyone will think of me as a savior but they will never know that I displayed my plans on taking the other half of devil's entity from you." Kazuya said smirks on his weak son.

"…You can't do that to me. I'll stop you even if I'm made everyone very upset because of me." Jin becomes enraged. "I could stop you…"

"Even you get weak by it. I don't have time for you to fight. I have some things to do." Kazuya then leaves and Jin felt angered to his father for his evil plans.

Meanwhile in Silveria Corporation, Rhima was tired of waiting as Jin arrives.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you, Jin?" Rhima said worried.

"It's nothing, Rhima. I have a bad feeling about this." Jin becomes worry to Rhima since his evil father arrives to kill him.

Inside Silveria Corporation, Rei tells everyone to he declares a costume ball.

"Everyone, this costume ball is very interesting. Any people should wear costume for the ball." Rei smiled as he sees Rhima.

"Rei, do you think it will be a nice party." Rhima asked.

"Of course not…" Rei becomes flattered as he looks at Jin who seems pretty upset.

Rhima knew that both Jin and Rei were fighting for her affections or so it seemed.

Meanwhile, at the abandoned industries, Kenji was told by his messenger that Rei declares a costume ball in 2 days and Kazuya was pretty interest to him.

"I think your men seem preparing for the fight."

"You're right just to beat the hell out of Rei." Kenji smirked and Bruce arrives.

"Kazuya, thank god you finally came here. I wish if that femme fatale is with us sooner." Bruce was happy finally reunites with his boss.

"Bruce, I guess that you were in trouble for some reason." Kazuya commented.

That night, Jin can't sleep in the night while Rhima is still asleep. He has a lot of trouble on this day.

"First, Kazuya comes out on Rhima's world and now Rei does cheeky talk from me when it comes to her." Jin mumbles while he is sleeping in trousers. "What's next…? I have to fight for Rhima first not my father who wanted my curse blood."

Jin became unsatisfied on all of his conflicts as he continues to sleep much for his concern to Rhima.


	14. Affections with Mutual Respect

**A/N: **Okay, this is my note huh, if some guys were fighting like girly. This is going to be a gay fight. Hehe, okay here is chapter 13 of my second Strangest Things.

**Chapter 13: **_Affections with Mutual Respect_

The first day before the costume ball, Jin wakes up and find out that Rhima was gone. Arriving at the kitchen, he found a note it says. "I'm going to Ayamie's place because she wants to me to see me." Jin realized that Rhima went to Ayamie's place.

He took a warm shower and still thinking what he is going to buy for Rhima at the costume ball.

"…I guess I'll go shopping by myself just to find some formal clothing for Rhima." He mutters while he is done.

Arriving at Glorietta 4, Jin wears a folded long sleeve polo shirt and black pants and leather shoes and he goes looking for a gown just for Rhima. However, Rei too who is looking for a gown also.

With this, he sees a light blue gown with some designs on it while Jin sees the gown too. As both take the gown as they stared each other angrily.

"Huh? Rei…"

"Jin…"

"Damn it, I'm the one who pick that dress." Jin retorted.

"Oh yeah… I'm the one who pick that…" Rei stated.

"Don't you even dare, Rei? Your cheeky talk gives me a lot of frustration." Jin said while tugging the dress.

"Aw, shut it… that dress is mine just give it to me…" Rei too tugged the dress.

As both were tugged the dress like a tug of war while some female shoppers were gossiping about the two.

"Oh my… look at those two men…"

"Yeah… seems that they were fighting like a gay, you know…"

After this stupid fight, both destroy the dress in half and other girls were watching them fighting.

"Ugh…great! Now look what you did."

"You're the one is the…" Both knew that they were the ones who ruined the dress.

"What do we do? This dress sometimes is really cheap."

"Anyways, why are you here, Rei?" Jin asked.

"I came here to buy a gown for Rhima at the costume ball. What else…" Rei answered and they see the price of the gown was quite a bit expensive.

"What! 21,000 pesos, this is much pretty big." Rei knew the price and Jin tells him.

"Look, we CEO's are actually rich. You know we can pay anything for what we destroyed."

"Yeah… I know how about we can share to pay for that ruined dress."

"How much were going to pay…"

"Well, since its 21,000 pesos. We are going to pay 10,500 pesos one for you and one for mine, How about that?"

"Well, it's a deal, Rei."

And so, they paid for the ruined dress that they destroyed and they will find some other dress for Rhima.

"Hmm, let's see I think it's nice if it's light colors like peach."

"No, I think it's better if it's blue, Rei." Jin thought.

"Ah, come on purple is really nice."

After the arguing about the colors, they see a beautiful dress it's seems dark pink.

"Wow, that's was a nice dress…" Rei smiled.

"The colors are pretty and its quite darkens. I think that Rhima's favorite colors." Jin said happily.

Rei sees the prize look the same as that they destroyed and they accept the dress.

"Look, Rei… I don't want to fight something nonsense. Rhima hates if both of us were fighting." Jin said while looking at Rei.

"Yeah… I've been seeing her gets angry if both of us were fighting like that." Rei becomes upset and he tells Jin. "How about let's have a mutual respect for each other. You know I hate if Rhima finds out that we were fighting for her affections."

"You were right, I guess we CEO's are actually dominant sometimes." Jin said jokily.

After that Jin becomes exhausted and went home to Rhima's house as he takes a nap. Then, Rhima arrives seeing that Jin was tired. So, she puts a blanket on him as she smiles to him and she prepares some food.


	15. Times for Love, Threats no Good

**A/N: **This will be a action based chapter. Haha, I think Rhima has to choose either Jin or Rei to be with in the ball. Here is chapter 14.

**Chapter 14: **_Times for Love, Threats no Good _

Rhima sees a dark pink gown in which use for the party later on tonight and Mariana arrives to see her.

"Rhima, I'm glad that you like that gown isn't it. Both Jin and Rei were the ones who get this." Mariana said smiling.

"Really, do I have to wear this tonight…" Rhima becomes excited and Mariana takes her to David's Salon for her hair and make-up.

Meanwhile, Jin thinks what he is going to wear for the costume ball since Rhima was invited there and he decides to wear his CLAMP costume (his alternate costume in Tekken 6).

Therefore, Rick arrives and he apologizes Rhima for what he had done as she accepts it and he invites them with Lars at the costume ball.

On the day on the costume ball, Rei wears his knight hunter costume and Mariana sees him.

"You seem to be wear this outfit aren't you. There are a lot of guns inside of your cloak." Mariana said.

"Yes… just in case if everyone notices me a lot."

"Is that so…" Mariana leaves for a moment as Jin arrives in a CLAMP costume.

"I guess your outfit seems to be an opposite." Jin commented.

"Huh? Wow… you're like a white prince if you wear that similar to those of Faye's." Rei too commented him.

"Oh yeah… it has some of my markings similar in my left arm, though especially on my cloak too it is much bigger than the other…" Jin said with a half smile on his face.

"I guess were ready for this…"

Inside the ballroom, Lars wears his own costume similar to that of the enemy of Naruto Shippuden is guarding while Rick wears a pirate costume.

"Great! Why your costume is different than mine?" Rick reacted.

"You know, I can fix my skyward hair to a crescent moon shape. Aren't you happy for it?" Lars smiled and they begin the costume ball.

"Ladies and gentleman, I will represent to you our dear miss. Rhima Panganiban.

Rhima is shown in a dark pink gown as both Jin and Rei sees her beautiful in a gown.

"Wow, she is beautiful."

"She is much of a princess…" Jin commented and Lars sees her.

"Her beauty seems pretty nice."

"Wow, Panganiban is very pretty."

"That woman she is very cute." Lars said and he started to like Mariana.

Rhima and Rei were dancing at the aisle and then after Jin dances with her while Rei watches.

"I like your costume today, Jin. You seems like a prince." Rhima complimented.

"Really…"

"Yes, those markings on your costume look the same as in your left arm." Rhima said smiling to him while they danced.

"Of course not…"

After the dance, Jin and Rei were talking about Rhima until another threat as the men in black and white arrives to ruin the party.

"What the hell…"

"Damn it's those guys again." Jin knew the men in black and white as they brought scores of them.

However, Rhima was in trouble and Rick saves her and puts her to safety.

Jin leans almost at the wall as he gets the sword by smashing the mirror and Rei summons barrage of gun that was covered from his cloak and shoots rapidly and Lars came to an aid by beating the enemy using his White Liger move and takes the machine gun from them.

"What do we do? There's too many of them."

"I think I can stop them." Jin said seriously. "I can knock them out then I'll slash them all out."

"Huh?' Are you crazy…"

"I think we can stop them…"

Jin does the beating as one of them knocked out and slashes them with a sword and Rei does the shooting and Lars does the shooting with the machine gun on his left hand. After the beating someone arrives in a scene.

"You haven't changed, Cashimiro…"

"Huh? Kenji…"

Kenji smirks on the three as he goes down to see his arch nemesis.

"I'm Impressed that you finally improve as a marksman." Kenji said in a arrogant manner.

"So it was you who sent those guys…" Rei said angrily.

"Listen, Cashimiro, I'm not came here for a fight. I wanted to kill each and every one of you." Kenji becomes angry as he shoots them with his magnum but it was smoked bombed by Rick making Jin, Lars and Rei to escape.

"Darn it… Cashimiro. I swear that I will kill you. hahaha…"

After the incident, Kenji and his men were gone. Jin can't forget these incidents.

"I knew it, so, he was the one who releases my father there. He is so unforgivable." Jin said angrily while watching the fountains as Rhima arrives.

"You don't have to be mad about it, Jin. I think Rei needs to find out some problems."

"You were right…" Jin becomes happy that Rhima encourages and Rei looks at the beautiful moon clenching his fist.

"Kenji, No matter what you do. You can't stop me… I swear it." Rei becomes angry after Kenji destroys his costume ball as he started to watch the moon.


	16. Nightmare Transitions

**A/N: **Okay, this will be a girl party all right, Here is Chapter 15.

**Chapter 15: **_Nightmare Transitions_

Jin was having a dream seeing that he is strong enough to control his devil self. However, when he sees Rei, he sees his devil self on Rei's body and plans to kill him.

Jin wakes up and he got sweat after reoccur his nightmares. He knew that he was plagued by nightmares. As he gets up, he found out that Rhima was gone and he becomes to worry for her.

Rhima visits in Ayamie's house in which is her birthday and Ayamie was very excited to see her best friend.

With this, Ayamie invites Kikay, Crimson and her other friends and Rhima sees Sergei who is watching WWE Smack Down.

"Hmmm… he is dominant as well…" Sergei became interested when he watches Vladimir Kozlov is fighting a weak wrestler even if get booed by it.

The girls were having fun and Rhima is asking Sergei.

"Sergei, I know that you didn't hurt me like that. And how did you know about it?"

"…Ayamie doesn't want to get hurt from me. I know why did I stop?" Sergei knows about this and he tells her about the creature known as Devil. "Do you know about the creature name, Devil?"

"Uh… no not really, all I know was Jin's crazy devil form." Rhima answered.

"That's what I've been looking for. When I found him we and our Russian Science Team have a cure to return him to normal. What I mean is that we have a special medicine." Sergei said in a serious manner.

"A special medicine… Could this will work on him. But it will be a pain."

"Exactly, yes…"

"So what will happen to him?" Rhima asked.

"The devil entity will be split apart from the host."

"Oh…" Rhima came up for a plan. "Wait, I think is in Silveria Corporation, I guess it will work."

"Are you sure…"

"Really, I guess the special medicine will work there."

"Hey, Rhima. Come and join us…" Kikay requested Rhima to go with them and Sergei watches.

Meanwhile, Rei wanted to make a special medicine in case if everyone causes major injuries.

"I think this someone will help make this kind of a medicine." Rei said in a good manner to his advisor, Mariana.

"You were right. If only if someone will cooperate on making this medicine." Mariana remarked.

After the party for the girls, Rhima was very tired as she takes a nap in the sofa. However, Jin arrives and he sees Rhima who is sleeping seemingly he was tired in the party and he puts a blanket on her. He is unaware that Rhima's nose has a drop in which she is having some colds and he mumbles while she asleep.

"Rhima, no matter what. I'm going to protect her even I'm suffering from it. I guess that I'm trying to control my devil within, it seems that he is hungry for a fight. I'll stay with you." After that, Jin decides to stay with her until his devil within is taking over from him and his nightmares are still plagued him.


	17. Big Fat Freestyler, Bob

**A/N: **Thanks, NightLady for the reviews. My next chapter will be an exhibition fight and Jin turns into his devil form at the beginning of this chapter. Here is chapter 16. Enjoy^6

**Chapter 16: **_Big Fat Freestyler, Bob_

That night, Jin leaves at Rhima's house and knew that the devil is hungry for a fight and also it consumed through his mind and the devil takes control of him as he screams in pain.

With this, Devil Jin is shown the half of his face as he smiles evilly just before the time he is going to attack.

The next day, Rhima realizes that Jin had gone and she starting to cough as she spits the phlegm thru the concrete floors knowing that she has a cough and also that she can't breathe in air since she had a runny nose.

"Damn I have these stupid sickness, I hate if Rei finds out about it." Rhima mumbles as she goes with Asuka.

Inside Silveria Corporation, Sergei finally visits here to see Rei and they make a simple water tank knowing that they completed the special medicine that they mixed.

"Are you sure, our special medicine will work with some mixed healing herbs." Sergei asked.

"Exactly…" Rei wanted to test this as he gives the signal to one of their scientists. Activating the water tank, billions of bubbles inside of the water tank and the color of the water changes from blue to turquoise, Rei knew that this will make a healing machine.

"The water has changed into a blue-green colour. What a monumental discovery." Sergei can't believe his eyes.

"This machine will be taken some time. The special medicine that you gave me with some kinds of electrons, once it mixes with healing herbs it will turn into a healing machine. This will heal any major injuries."

"But, what about the devil entities inside from the original host? Rei…"

"Oh yes, it will heal major injuries and purifies the evil entities into their host. This includes some people who had devil genes." Rei said in a good manner.

"Rei, you have to keep this machine. Just in case if you need it." Sergei secretly tells Rei to keep the machine as he accepts.

At Greenbelt 3, Asuka and Rhima are having drinking ice coffee as they see a big blond-caucasian man who is doing Freestyle Karate.

"Ugh… I hate big fat guys. This is disgusting." Asuka said disgusting.

"I think he is just doing freestyle exhibition. But still, he is really a big obese man." Rhima said doing bad comments.

"What do you say, missy." The man revealed to be Bob and Rhima sees this.

"A big game character… Hey, your body is just like The Big Show." She commented.

"Uh…Who do you think you were saying, missy. Who the hell is that Big Show you were talking about?" Bob reacted.

"He's a wrestler known as the World's Largest Athlete. What are you complaining about?" Rhima said.

After a big competing argument, strange men in black and white appear to threatening Rhima and Asuka and Asuka does the beating with her Demon Slayer move.

"Great! Not these guys again…" Asuka becomes pissed and Rhima's voice is going to lose a bit and Bob comes for an aid.

"You girls have no idea, commenting something about me." Bob said while doing his fighting stance. "I'm a Freestyle Karate Practitioner I can beat them all out in one single opponent."

And so, Bob does the beat against the men in black and white while Asuka does the Minazuki move. After that, Kenji appears and shoots both Asuka and Rhima.

"I think you girls should be killed."

"Kenji…" Rhima said angrily.

"As you can see… You girls have some fights but you won't try against it."

"Oh yeah…" Bob low kicks at Kenji and punching him both hands and does the Mishima style wave dash. "You're quite a nagger through the girls."

"Ugh… damn it. But, next time you are going to die sooner." Kenji said clutching his chest leaving Bob protecting both Asuka and Rhima.

"That poor bastard…" Bob commented on Kenji as he helped the girls. "Look ladies, I think you might learn something about responsibility."

"What! With that big chubby chocobo you are?" Asuka commented.

"Haha…I must warn you, ladies. You should be careful if someone is trying to hurt you. Just make sure that you will defend yourself." Bob laughed and he accepts both Asuka and Rhima as friends since he saves them.

After the incident, Rei sees Rhima and Asuka who are so happy.

"Hey girls…you seem pretty happy today." Rei becomes happy to see Asuka and Rhima as they went inside Silveria Corporation.

However the next night, Devil Jin seems pretty anxious while watching some thieves in a bike were planning to steal some of their belongings. As their bike goes to a complete stop, Devil Jin uses telekinesis causing it to destroy their bike as the thieves were knocked down.

"How pathetic…" Devil Jin smirked while looking on his new gauntlets which were roughen and organic having two sharp edges on both of his forearm. "Hmph, at least that I have someone to deal with."

Devil Jin then flies to find the person who can make order to kill each and everybody at their world.


	18. Brainwashers with no Miseries

**A/N: **you better watch out guys, there's something will happen to Rei here is chapter 17.

**Chapter 17: **_Brainwashers with no Miseries_

At Rei's house, Rei can't sleep in the night after the whole incident at the costume ball. Therefore, he gets his gun knowing that someone is around.

"All right, I can sense you that you came into my house." Rei spats as he heard someone's voice.

"Hmph… you think you can." Devil Jin arrives and he looks at Rei who is angry.

"You… that devil freak… What did you do to your normal self…?" Rei said angrily.

"As you know, you are the one always pisses me off." Devil Jin smirked.

Rei does the shooting and Devil Jin easily avoids and does telekinesis to him making Rei gets suffered.

"Aghhh… Let go…" Rei got choked from Devil Jin's telekinesis as his teeth is showing, makes some rants out of him.

"I think it's about time to control you right now. No one can help you this time." Devil Jin said with an evil smile on his face and Rei disagrees.

"No, you can't do this…"

Devil Jin using his third eye as it was glowing red and Rei's becomes brainwashed by it.

"Now, you are under my command. You make sure that to kill that girl that I got pissed off." Devil Jin requested Rei while he is under control from him to get rid of Rhima.

In Silveria Crporation, Rhima is still coughing and it's starting to lose her voice and Mariana comes to her.

"Rhima, you look not so well." Mariana felt concern to Rhima's condition.

"I'll be fine, Ms. Mariana." Rhima said coughing.

"You need some rest, Rhima. It's not good for you if you still get going." Mariana was worried for her and Rei arrives.

"Rei…"

"We must go to Egypt."

"Rei…"

"Just let him be... I felt that…something is not right for him." Rhima said as she knew that Rei was no good for him.

Arriving at Egypt, Everyone knew that they are in Azazel's tomb.

"Rhima, are you feel all right?" Rei asked.

"No, I felt that I'm going to lose my voice." Rhima said sadly while she is starting to cough continuously. However, Rei was still get brainwashed by Devil Jin ordering him to kill Rhima.

Inside the tomb, Mariana realize the tomb was actually guard by tomb defenders and Asuka sees someone is following them.

"I felt someone is with us right now."

"Something..is not right." Rhima sensed that Devil Jin was there as he arrives looking for Azazel.

"I knew that you will come…" Devil Jin arrives realizing that they are here.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"You already know..." Devil Jin summons Rei who got brainwashed by he himself and everyone was upset.

"Rei..It can't be." Mariana was shocked looking at Rei and Devil Jin orders him to kill them.

"Now, kill them all..."

Rei shoots everyone with his twin hand guns and Rhima was protected by Sergei. However, Rhima wanted to wake Rei from the brainwashing.

"Rei, I have to save him." Rhima wanted to save Rei and Devil Jin watches him getting kill his allies from his brainwashing.


	19. Dangerous Complete Form

**A/N: **take note I took something here in this chapter, Here is Chapter 18…

**Chapter 18: **_Dangerous Complete Form_

Rei shoots it with his twin hand guns and Sergei has a chance to beat Rei. However, Rhima was confronted by Devil Jin who wanted to kill her.

"Hmph… You can't escape from me. Now I'll kill you by my wrath just like the last time I failed from you." Devil Jin smirks on Rhima until Kenji arrives shoots Devil Jin in a head as he was knocked down.

However, Rei returns to normal from the brainwashing.

"Huh? Why are we here in Egypt?" Rei knew this and Mariana was relieved that he is all right and his keep his guns in place.

Therefore, Kenji became excited to kill Rhima seemingly becomes a psychopath.

"All right, it's not like the last time. I will have to kill you with this just like Rei will suffer." Kenji has to trigger and shoot her as he is unaware that Devil Jin is immortal and he attacks Kenji by grabbed him on a rear and slamming him to the ground killing him instantly.

"How pathetic… You were just getting in my way." Devil Jin becomes angry as he goes to attack Rhima with his telekinesis. However, someone hits him with the same skill.

"Damn it… who did this?"

"You don't change, are you? You just wanted to get the ultimate power from you." Kazuya appears in his devil form, Devil Kazuya and Rei arrives to help Rhima.

"You…"

"Don't try to forget, I'm significantly greater than you do." Devil Kazuya grins at the weak Devil Jin and Rei sees this.

"What two devils in the same place. This is not happening."

As they heard someone is approaching revealed to be Azazel a giant monster with freezing crystals and an Egyptian god set Anubis and the two devils realized this.

"Hmph, this monster seems awakened from our devil genes."

Devil Jin however couldn't take it from his body and getting uncontrolled and Devil Kazuya reacts.

"It seems that your body can't take it anymore because your power is in advanced stage. With this, you will be transformed into its 'complete' stage. Now, it's is time."

Devil Jin can't take it anymore and to restrain himself as his body mutates into his 'complete' form and the markings turned into a grey skinned color and burst out through both of his gauntlets.

"Huh? What's happening?" Rei was shocked seeing Devil Jin is mutating and his horns grow longer as he is covered in fur. His power is massive as the explosion occurs and he is the center of it, howling.

"Jin… no…" Rhima lowers her head and Rei is with her, Devil Jin in complete form fights against Azazel and their dangerous fight begins. Devil Jin is showing with an evil smile to fight Azazel.


	20. Down and Fatal

**A/N: **This chapter will be a mixed up scenes, some brutal fights and also some scenes not showing for children. Here is Chapter 19 in which is a deadly fight.

**Chapter 19: **_Down and Fatal_

Azazel comes to attack Devil Jin in a complete form by summoning boulders thru the ground as he avoids it. Then, Devil Jin does the Hellfire Blast on Azazel as it was knocked down and the crystals on its forearm breaks when in inflict damage

Meanwhile, Sergei, Asuka and Mariana were cornered by men in black and white.

"We can't beat them much longer." Sergei said and Asuka becomes panted on the fight. However, one of the men in black and white arrives and telling them that their leader is dead in which Kenji was killed at the hands of Devil Jin and the black and white men literally retreats.

"Huh? What happened to those guys, why are they running away?" Asuka said vigilantly.

"We must get thru the tomb. Rei and Rhima were there inside." Mariana worries for both Rei and Rhima.

Inside, Azazel knocks Devil Jin until he avoids from its double stomp. Therefore, Azazel sees Rhima who is with Rei.

"Uh… Please don't kill us like that." Rei pleads as he ran off thus, leaving Rhima telling her. "Rhima, get away from there."

Azazel creates a barrage of huge beam and Rhima screams. But it was blocked by Devil Jin. Both Rei and Rhima knew that Jin is able to regain control while on his complete devil form as he uses more powerful Hellfire Blast and Azazel was direct hit and Azazel's blue skin had turn into red/orange.

"Oh no, its skin turns red/orange." Rei noticed and Azazel seems impressed as he then escape leaving Devil Jin to kill both.

Rhima knew this and Devil Jin sees her in a half smile on his face seems to regain control of himself while on this form as he faints.

"Jin…" Rhima tried to revive him while she coughs and Asuka along with Mariana arrives.

After the brutal battle, Mariana tells Rei that he was brainwashed by Devil Jin and ordering him to kill Rhima and everybody and Rei returns to normal from the brainwashing realizing that Kenji shoots Devil Jin in a head which is his third eye.

"Kenji did that…" Rei notices that Kenji was killed from Devil Jin after shooting his third eye while attempting to kill Rhima.

"I guess so…"

Devil sees everything went quiet as it flies away and Rei sees this.

Meanwhile, Asuka sees Rhima who is sad as she sees an unconscious Devil Jin and undoes the complete transformation.

"It will take time to revert to normal." Asuka said and Rhima became serious as she tries to help her putting her hand on Asuka. "Rhima, what are you doing?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm all right or not… I have to try to return him back to normal." Rhima reacted.

"But it will be risky…"

"It doesn't matter if I have to. He is the only person who is helping all this time. I have to risk this…" Rhima said becomes emotional to the unconcious Jin as she screams and the white turns into a red light.

"What is this light…?"

"Wow, this red light is a very powerful angelic powers as I thought." Mariana feels the power of the angelic powers and it disappears. Jin reverts back to normal and ends up in his torn pants.

"Rhima, I can't believe it. You have full potential, Rhima." Asuka was amazed that Rhima is able to help her reverts him to normal as she loses consciousness and Rei comes up to help her.

"Rhima…"

"Rhima, come on… snap out of it. Wake up." Rei said worries for Rhima and Jin wakes up in his human state.

"Huh? Where am I? What am I doing here?" Jin sees Rei who tries to wake Rhima. "Rei and Rhima what are they doing here too?"

Rhima however wakes up and Rei was pretty worried.

"Rhima, thank goodness you're all right." Rei was happy and Rhima becomes mute knowing that she loses her voice. "Rhima, come on you have to speak up."

"…"

Jin tries to stand up and finding himself got hurt in a process and his body becomes weak.

"Ugh… my body is very weak. I could stand up a bit." Jin mutters and Rei goes to help him.

"I'm glad that you're all right, Jin." Rei smiled.

"Tell me what just happened to her?" Jin tries to ask Rei so he doesn't tell him.

"You'll be fine, Jin. We were able to recover from your injuries. So don't worry about her." Rei said worried.

"Could you do it…?"

"Yeah…" Rei said with a smirk on his face and can't tell that Rhima loses her voice after she and Asuka reverts him back to normal.

In Silveria Corporation, Jin is inside the water tank in which Rei and Mariana watches.

"Are you sure that it will recover his injuries." Mariana said becomes worried for Jin.

"Don't worry it will take 2 hours to recover. Sergei and I tested this special mixed medicine or meaning is a healing machine."

"I don't think it will work on him, excuse me." Mariana then leaves Rei and he began to gives a signal. Activating the water tank, Jin feels the pain inside of his body as billions of bubbles were covered inside of his water tank and the water changes to blue to turquoise and he feels rejuvenated.

"Sir, I think he is stabilized."

"That's good…"

Rei then watches Jin who is inside the water tank and he becomes worries for Rhima since he takes her back home.

"Don't worry about her, Jin. I'm already take her back home. It will take 2 hours to recover your injuries. Once you were fully healed, we'll get you out of the water tank and to be rested at our ward in the medical facility. I'll see you after 2 hours." Rei said while looking at Jin who is inside as he leaves. Jin will be waited until he is fully recovered.


	21. Egyptian God of Anubis, Azazel

**A/N: **This chapter will be much more dramatic scene there. I wish if everyone reads this. Here is Chapter 20 of my second Strangest Things. ^^

**Chapter 20: **_Egyptian God of Anubis, Azazel_

In Jin's dream, he sees the vision of his mother Jun and he is shown in a white pants.

"Mother…"

"My son… I know that you are so worried about me." Jun said becomes worried for his son.

"Mother, I just hurt everyone and they were upset because of me. And then…" Jin lowers his head and she comes up with her.

"You have to find that person. That girl has a potential you must protect her from harm." Jun said encouraging.

"All right, mother. I promise…" Jin said and the screen goes white.

It changes into a ward and Jin wakes up and finding himself he was fully healed from his injuries.

"I'm fully healed…" Jin looks on his right hand finding out that he was fully recovered while looking on his left arm. "But the devil mark is still in my left arm…"

"So, you're up…" Rei smiled as he visits him.

"Rei…"

"I guess the medicine really worked on you. I'm impressed."

"Where is Rhima, Rei? I haven't seen her." Jin asked.

"Well… at least you're all right." Rei said does not answering his question as he gives his clothes to him. "Here you better wear this."

"My clothes, how did you get this?"

"I hate if I take you to the facility naked, though. So, you better put it on." Rei smiled and he takes him to the facility.

As they arrived, Jin notices it is similar to the Mishima Industries in which he creates Nancy and Rei explains it.

"Our facility it's similar to the other industrial companies, is it excited."

"Yeah…" Jin said while fixing his long sleeve shirt.

"You know we discover something. That monster we saw while you're in that devil freak of yours." Rei explained while he shows to him the picture of Azazel. "That monster was Azazel."

"Azazel…"

"Yeah… Mariana did explain about what happened to our computer systems. That's why the game characters like you come out of the arcade machine kit because of the effect of Azazel's release."

"That monster seems awakened by me and my father's gene while we were fighting against it. So that's why he came out." Jin mumbled.

"I guess the only way is to destroy that thing just as you guys return back where you belong." Rei said.

"Rei, I think this monster is responsible for all of this. Even if it's large due to its size I could stop it. Azazel is also known as the Rectifier. You should be careful on him." Jin said and he asks him again. "So where is Rhima, Rei. I haven't seen her after all I was gone."

"The truth is… Rhima risks her life to revert you to normal." Rei said sadly.

"What…"

"Rhima helps Asuka to revert you to normal. Until, after she loses consciousness, she loses her voice. I realize that she became mute and then, while recovering your injuries. I take her back home because she is not so well."

"Now I finally understand…" Jin becomes angry on Rei. "I know why you left her in Canada."

"Huh? Jin… I don't have time for some issues." Rei denied.

"Look, Rei… After all I return back to where I belong. I already told you that you have to take care of her." Jin angrily replied. "Then I came back here, I realized that you don't take care of her, you're being such a workaholic."

"I went to Canada for some further investigation. You can't say things like that."

"Rhima works so hard for you. Rei. I felt that you don't care about her." Jin said as he walks away while Asuka watches.

"Wait…" Rei tries to stop him and he looks at him slightly.

"I'm going to Rhima's house, Rei. I'll take care of her even if she is sick. You got that!" Jin eventually leaves Rei.

"Jin, wait…" Rei tried to stop him and Mariana arrives.

"Rei… are you all right?" Mariana asked him.

"…I'm fine. I'll just let him go for a while." Rei lowers his head as he walks away, sadly and Mariana sees him upset.

Returning to Rhima's house with a Way Back into Love background music plays, Jin returns to her house and find out that it was cleaned. Therefore when he enters to her room, Rhima was sleeping and Jin smiles to her.

He changes his clothes from his suit outfit to his dark blue shorts with red linings while he is sleeping in shirtless as he puts his purple pants leaving it hanged. Then, he goes sleeping with Rhima as she wakes up seeing him.

"…"

"I'm so glad that I come back for you, Rhima." Jin smiles to her even she loses her voice while lying on her bed.

"…"

As Jin goes into sleeping he sees Rhima becomes chilly as he shares her blanket.

"Here, even if I'm sharing it from you…" Jin said as he sees her sleeping. He smiles to her as he goes sleeping comfortably.


	22. Sick Days to Escape: Part one

**A/N: **Okay guys, this chapter will be a twist of fate; they have two Jins appear in this chapter. First is his mirror counterpart and the other is the real one. Here is Chappy 21.

**Chapter 21: **_Sick Days to Escape: Part one_

**Silveria Corporation 12:00 MN:**

Rei can't forget on what Jin just told him earlier calling him a workaholic. Rei admits that he did it to Rhima because of plenty of work as he heard some gun shots.

"What's going on?" Rei sees strange men in red and black armor suits identical to Lars' arrive to infiltrate the whole Silveria Corporation.

"Rei… We have to stop them." Mariana tries to stop them and Rei does the shooting but it doesn't work on them while in their armor.

"Mariana, take Asuka with you to safety."

"Rei…what about you?" Mariana said worried.

"I need to find out who's responsible on infiltrating our company." Rei said as goes off and Mariana and Asuka managing to escape.

Rei does killing the spree and he sees someone arrives in a scene wearing a suit outfit.

"So you must be the Head of Silveria Corporation."

Rei sees Jin who is in his suit outfit is infiltrating his company.

"Jin… why are you here. You said that you were going to Rhima's place."

"Is that so… You think I'm dumb enough to do that." Jin said in a cocky manner and he uses the 'Intro Charge' while in fighting stance and Rei does pointing a gun on him.

"You ask for it…" Rei shoots directly to Jin as he avoids and easily beats him.

"Hmph, how pitiful you are. You are not good enough." Jin easily boasts on Rei as he was angrily weak from his attacks. Until, some of his executives do the smoke bomb on Jin as Rei manages to escape. "So you manage to escape…"

"Sir, I think the others were retreating. What are we going to do?" one of the Tekken Force said.

"We are going to find the picture of a monster named Azazel. Just find it immediately." Jin orders the Tekken Forces to find the picture remains of Azazel as he smiles evilly.

At Rhima's house however, the real Jin wakes up and he sees Rhima did take her blanket from him as he becomes chilly telling her softly.

"I guess she took her blanket while I'm sleeping. Hehe…at least she is okay." Jin becomes happy as he touches Rhima as she fell into the ground and he was shocked seeing her fell down.

"Ahh…" He gets up and trying to wake her up. "Hey, are you all right…" Jin touches her face and neck knowing that she is burning up as she coughs. He realizes that she got sick before he transforms into his devil form as he decides to take care of her when she is sick.

He cleans her up and he put a wet towel on her head to make her fever down. Also, he understands on what she tells him since she lost her voice as he carries her through his back as she gets the medicine at the medicine box drinking capsule for coughs and colds. Once it's done, Jin let her rest as he leaves.

At the dining room, Jin blames himself on leaving her as he lowers his head.

"What have I done? After I returned to normal, why she becomes sick since her maid is not around." Jin said to himself blaming on his lack of action as he heard someone uses the doorbell as he goes off wearing his black flip flops.

When he answers it, he was pointed a gun by Rei who is actually beaten up by another Jin.

"Say your prayers…"

"Rei… why are you here?"

"Don't go near me… you infiltrate my company."

"What I already told you that I'm going to Rhima's house to take care of her."

"Shut it… I know that it was you."

"Rei, I haven't done anything to you. Can't you see that I'm unarmed?" Jin reacted and Rei sees that he is not wearing a suit outfit only wearing his shorts and flip flops as he knew the real Jin never did something bad.

"You're not in your suit outfit." Rei dejected as he keeps his gun.

"Now that you mention it…"

"Lucky…me…" Rei collapsed into the ground in front of Jin as he sees Tekken Forces were looking for Rei as he takes the injured Rei into Rhima's house.

Inside, Jin treats Rei's injuries and he explains that the other Jin was responsible for the infiltration.

"You mean I did it all of that." Jin said in a monotone voice.

"Precisely, I though myself that guy on that wretched suit outfit was you. I realize the real you can't do something like that."

"You mean there's another me." Jin nodded. "If there is another me it must be my mirror counterpart."

"A mirror counterpart…"

"Or what it means to say… my mirror match."

"Damn it… but you uses the 'Intro Charge' to beat me up like that."

"Don't you remember that I was banned of using that? I think my mirror counter part does using it." Jin said very awkward.

"Anyway, where is Rhima…?"

"You're inside of her house…"

"Oh… This is her house, seems classy. I want to see her."

Rei sees Rhima who is in her room as he checks on her finding out her fever is high as he gives her Paracetamol to her to make her fever down.

"But she already took the medicine."

"It's okay… this medicine that I have is to make her fever down."

"Oh…"

"But there's no way that she has a cough and also colds or what it means to say cough w/ colds." Rei felt upset about Rhima's condition. "While I got brainwahed from your devil form, she didn't tell me something that she has cough w/ colds."

"I'll go take a shower, just make sure that you will guard her." Jin smiled as he goes off leaving Rei to take guard on Rhima.

While Rei takes refuge in Rhima's house and Jin is finally done taking a shower as he sees Tekken Forces were guarding all over in other houses and Rei sees this.

"Damn, it's those guys again. But I tried to shoot them and it's no effect on them."

"It must be wearing their armor suits." Jin said while fixing his buttoned shirt.

"Are you sure we need some people to deal with these guys." Rei reacted.

"Just carry Rhima on your back, I can take care of this." Jin said with a serious look on his face.

While planning to going out, Jin is now wearing his dark blue short-sleeve buttoned shirt, blue gray jeans and black flip flops instead of his leather or black shoes while taking advantage against the Tekken Force Officer and Rei carries Rhima from his back while she wears in her casuals.

"Wait here…" Jin tries to deal one of the Tekken Forces as he sees him.

"Huh? Sir…why are you…" One of the Tekken Forces was shocked as Jin does his Shun Ren Dan move by surprise knocking it down.

"Jin, how did you get that move before?" Rei asked as he answers.

"Well… it's quite of a long story, Rei. I got this after I beat Jinpachi and take over the Zaibatsu. That's why I have this." Jin answered.

"I see…"

"Let's get moving before they capture us too." And so, Jin and Rei manage to get out while Rei still carries Rhima on his back while escaping the Tekken Forces.

**(To be Continued...)**


	23. Sick Days to Escape: Part two

**A/N: **this next chapter will be the second part. Here is Chapter 22.

**Chapter 22: **_Sick Days to Escape: Part two_

At the jeep they were riding, Rhima leans on Rei's arm while Jin is with him.

"Anyways, how did you know riding the jeep?"

"I've learn riding that because of Rhima. She sometimes tells me about it. And then, some passengers think of me as a weird guy." Jin said looks awkward.

"I see…"

"Hey, are you going to get off. We're only riding up to Divisoria." The gay jeepney driver said as both gets off.

Arriving at Binondo, they see Tekken Forces are still in the move and both sees this.

"Jin, I'm not sure if these armored guys tried to caught us too."

"Don't try to be panicked…" Jin knew that his mirror counter part was responsible for the infiltration. "We have to beat them out once we find someone to help us here."

"…You're being cocky after that." Rei sighed.

"Everything is in motion… Then we wait. I guess only the two of us to get moving."

With this, Jin beats them with his Tidal Wave and Rei follows him. However, they were surrounded by Tekken Forces.

"Damn…we're surrounded." Rei said panicking.

"Let Rhima go, Rei. We'll fight them all off." Jin said seriously as he beats them single handedly while Rei let the sick Rhima go as he beats the guard while taking the gun and shoots them in the face.

Rei does the shooting while Jin brought scores of them similar on beating the scores in the Simulation Game playing 'Scenario Campaign' during their rivalry for Rhima's affections.

After the whole thing, Jin and Rei were utterly exhausted as the Tekken Forces cornered both.

"…We can't beat them much longer." Jin said panting while doing fighting stance.

"Damn it…" Rei said trying to shoot them out and someone arrives to help them.

"You armored ass holes don't learn do you." Rick arrives and threw a fire bomb on the Tekken Forces as it explodes.

"Huh? You're that guy in the costume ball." Rei knew that Rick was here.

"Rick… how come you here." Jin said while looking at Rick.

"Hmph, you youngsters have no idea beating the hell out of those freaks." Rick boasts both Jin and Rei and he sees Rhima who is sick. "Huh, Panganiban. I didn't know that you were here."

"No more, chit chats, Rick. We have a problem here." Jin said angrily.

"Not to worry, Lars is here with me…" Rick points at Lars who is beating the Tekken Forces using his combos and one of them using his Blue Bolt move and the other beats with his Zeus unblockable move.

"Sir, you're finally all right." Lars said smiles to his boss.

"We don't have time, Lars." Jin said worried for Rhima's condition. "Rhima is very sick."

"Don't worry about it. I'm able to do the escaping part." Rick smirked as he uses the smoke bomb as the Tekken Forces smoked as Rick, Jin, Rei and Lars manage to escape.

"Where did they go?"

The Tekken Forces tried to find the four of them as they shown hiding at the back.

"Luckily, they can't see us…" Rei said while carrying Rhima.

"Those armored freaks won't get with me." Rick said in a serious matter.

"…"

"Don't be worry, Rhima. You'll be fine."

Arriving at Rick's house, Rick was impressed on both Jin and Rei.

"Welcome to my place… I know that I'm impressed on beating these armored freaks." Rick smiles on both Jin and Rei.

"You lived in Doroteo Jose… Guess you live in Binondo."

"Yup, I'm just like Rhima who is commuting thru Intramuros. Now, make yourselves at home." Rick said as they went inside to his house.

"Oh and I almost forgot, I just save the two girls from those freaks." Rick was happy and Rei knew the two girls.

"Hey, I know those two girls." Rei said and Mariana and Asuka arrive.

"Rei… I'm so glad that you're all right. You're face are just like Kei's" Mariana was worried for Rei as she embraces him with a charming introduction when the Careless Whispers song plays while putting an episode on him.

"Uh… Mariana, could you stop it now…" Rei said becomes awkward while Jin puts his right hand on his face.

"Will you two stop what your doing? It's really embarrassing."

"I like that woman; she is just like me who loves to charm somebody." Lars smiled.

"Why are you getting interested? Does that mean that you like that girl that we saved?" Rick reacted.

"I like her looks; it is just like in the ball." Lars said while watching Mariana is embracing on Rei.

Meanwhile, Rhima is up and she can breathe a little as Rei and Asuka watches.

"I guess that she going to be better, right." Asuka said worried.

"Yeah…" Rei said as he looks on Lars who is watching the Globe Tattoo commercial in which both man and a woman in a meteorite merge together while getting affair to each other, naked in one meteorite.

"Whoa, there's no way having commercials with some censors." Lars reacted.

"…"

"Oh, Rhima…" Asuka was worried and it zooms in outside in which Jin was wondering.

"Rhima, don't worry I'll get your voice back." Jin said while lowering his head clenching his fist. "I'll fight my mirror counterpart while getting her voice back. I swear it…"

Jin was pretty serious wanted to get Rhima's voice back as his bangs was waved by the wind as he watches the sunset just like his mother Jun.


	24. Restoring Voices and Steamy Events

**A/N: **This will be a brutal love scene that I took in ff8's 'What Lies Ahead' and the rated M fic 'Chinese Massage' in which Xiao portrays as a masahista with Papa Lars. (It was deleted by the author) Hehe, you're going to be heated up if u read this. Here is Chapter 23.

**Chapter 23: **_Restoring Voices and Steamy Events_

That night, they dine at Rick's house as Lars prepares supper. Jin knew it was delicious and he explains that Lars is a natural good cook. Rick reveals to them.

"Well, I have some traps at the backyard so those armored freaks won't get inside."

"Anyway, you're still the professor in Lyceum. How come you have some explosives?" Rei said while eating.

"Actually, even I'm the prof of the Lyceum. I'm a freelance special agent."

"A special agent…"

"Yup, I don't want to reveal to my students because they will knew that I'm protecting someone from harm like a hero."

"Re…i…" Rhima can spoke a bit as Jin hears.

"I guess that she can speak a little." Jin said worry for Rhima's voice.

"I wish she can speak to us just like that time too." Asuka said sadly.

"You don't have to worry, she has to drink it three times a day it's just a viral infection, though." Rick smiled while looking at them. "You know, when I found about the game characters that Panganiban just mentioned. I finally found something about them."

"Really…"

"Yeah… the game characters are artificial human beings; they are similar to us real human beings. I know why either Lars or Jin to come out here."

"How come you know about this?" Rei reacted.

"It's simple, game characters are similar to human beings that they can touch, bathe, and any things that they can do. But the part of them was actually game essence." Rick explained.

"Game Essence… I heard about those. Once they got shot from the Sharp Buster it will dissolves into dust and becomes a game essence. So what's going to happen to them?" Rei said becomes upset.

"The fact is, we can feel our heartbeat but for them they have no heart."

"So, we only living is this essence thru our bodies." Jin said and becomes aware of them.

"Yes…"

After dinner while the others are sleeping, Jin can't believe that he lives thru the essence while having along with Rhima in the bed.

"What am I going to do? I felt that I have no heart beat but living in this game essence thru me." Jin mumbled as he goes sleeping until something rings. "…what now."

"Mr. Jin Kazama, I need you and Rhima right now in the basement. There's something I have to try something for her." Rick smiled.

"…All right…" Jin goes out while he carries Rhima from his back.

Meanwhile, Mariana is ready for bed as Lars arrives while visiting her.

"Oh… you must be Lars. Who saved me earlier." Mariana said smiling.

"Mariana, I guess you're ready for bed." Lars said smiles to her.

"Anyways, you should be sleeping right now. I hate if I'm awake at midnight." Mariana said while fixing her hair.

"You know, there's something I need to tell you." Lars calmly replied. "By the time, I save your life; I felt that I had a huge crush on you."

"Oh…"

"I've been thinking of you, during the costume ball while wearing your gown even I'm wearing a ninja costume with a crescent moon shape in my head."

"Why are you saying this?" Mariana said becomes blush to him.

"It's because… you had the same charm as I do." Lars explained. "I'm avoiding some other girls who were charmed from me until I ended up getting a sex slave. But for you, you have some charm on Rei when you're with him."

"I like Rei because he is just like my late friend Kei. I felt for him that he is just like him."

"I've been thinking of you, Mariana. You were the same person who likes to charm somebody."

"You think so… even I'm quite single at all times like this." Mariana was blushing as he gets closes to her while wrapping to his arms from her waist.

"I love to have with you, Mariana. I love you…" Lars said in a softly tone and he kisses her. Mariana knew that he likes her so much as they kissed passionately thru their lips when the Careless Whisper song plays.

At the basement, Jin and Rhima arrived to see Rick and he wanted to get her voice also.

"So, when did you call us while I'm going to sleep?" Jin reacted.

"Sorry that I disturbed you, I want to get Rhima's voice too y' know." Rick said wanted to get Rhima's voice. "Here… Rhima you have to drink this syrup."

"What's that syrup, Rick?" Jin asked.

"It called a Pei Pa Kua is a sweet and spicy syrup that could restore her voice. I took from one of the trainers in CPMP." Rick said smiling to both.

"Oh… are you sure it will work." Jin said in a monotone voice.

"Precisely…"

Meanwhile, Mariana took off his shirt and she was amazed to his body and he removes her huge shirt that she wears seeing her in bra and panties.

"Why are you doing? Don't tell me you were flirting on me." Mariana said flirts on him.

"Let's have a game if you want to…" Lars smiled and he and Mariana has something to do onwards.

Back at the basement…

"Jin… is…my voice....com…ing. back…" Rhima asked very husky.

"I guess it works…"

"I hope if she recovers from the viral infections. Her voice will be comeback shortly. It will take a while." Rick said.

"Oh yes, about Lars you haven't know about it?"

"Lars… Uh well…"

"You want to know aren't you?" Jin said smirks on Rick

Back at the room... Both were shown lying on the bed while he did something to her.

"Uh… this is so good…"

"Uh… you're so aggressive…"

Back at the basement again…

"What are you serious?" Rick said becomes shock of what Jin says.

"Lars sometimes getting charm to other girls, that's why they think of him as a playboy. I guess that he likes Mariana."

"Yeah… he told me that he likes that cute girl who charms on Rei."

"I'm going to sleep now, Rick. I really need some rest after all the chase." Jin said as he tells Rhima. "Come on, let's get back."

"Don't forget she has some time to recover. Make sure that she is okay." Rick said as Jin and Rhima leaves. Then, he sees the picture of his girlfriend. "Rina, wherever you maybe. Even you were in States, I miss you."

After the game, both were covered in blankets and she leans on his bare chest.

"Uh… I like you're game today. I felt so warm…" Mariana begins to have feelings for Lars.

"You too… I like you so much, Mariana."

"Goodnight, Lars. I like what you did today. You make me feel happy."

"Uh…Goodnight too, Mariana… I love you so much…" Soon after, they fell asleep in each others arms.


	25. Thoughtful Matters

**A/N: **Thanks for NightLady, since everyone doesn't read chapter 23 yet. This chapter will be brutal and thoughtful. Here is Chapter 24…

**Chapter 24: **_Thoughtful Matters_

When everyone is asleep, Jin can't sleep in the night as he gets up going to the washroom to wash his face. Therefore, he sees his mirror self and he was talking to him.

"You don't seem to be cocky, aren't you? You finally turn yourself into a pacifist."

"So, it was you. Who's responsible for the infiltration? Why do you want to suffer everyone?" Jin said angrily.

"Can't you see… You were able to control your devil within. Don't forget you're still under control from it."

"Why are planning to do?" Jin wanted to know from his mirror counterpart.

"I want that girl to take away from you… She is the one who always get with you."

"Don't you dare say that to her…" Jin delivers a single punch on the mirror as it breaks. He becomes enraged to his mirror counterpart. "If you lay hands on her, I will stop you."

After when Jin goes to bed, he heard something drifting. He realizes that his right hand is drifting in blood and it continues to bleed.

"My right hand… Ahhhh!!!" Jin knew his right hand is bleeding as his scream can be heard while he faints.

On the next morning, Lars woke up and found out that Mariana was gone as he gets up and getting a towel to cover himself. On the other room, Rhima wakes up and she sees Jin who's unconscious in the floor with some blood on his right hand and she was shocked seeing him. With this, she wakes him up while taking to Rick. Lars goes downstairs as he sees Jin who is treating his injuries by Rick.

"Now, hold still…this will hurt…" Rick removes some mirror cuts from Jin's right hand as it removes it causing Jin to get hurt.

"Oww… that really hurts… You should be careful, Rick."

"Rick, what happened to sir?" Lars asked.

"He get hurt himself last night by punching the mirror in the bathroom. Mirrors are made of stainless it can cause bad injuries when you punch by it." Rick said while putting a gauze pad and some cloth bandages to his right hand. "I hate if each of you gets a Tetanus. Lucky that Rhima sees it."

"I don't like…if he gets hurt from it…" Rhima said in a husky tone.

"Rhima, you can speak straight… I'm so glad." Jin felt happy that Rhima can speak straight a little while Rick is done treating his right hand injury.

After the treating, Jin tries to find the two medicine that Rhima drinks since she finally have her voice but husky and he found out that it was empty.

"Great! its empty… It seems that she drink 3 capsules yesterday."

"…You can buy at the drugstore, though. I will…be fine." Rhima said becomes worry for Jin.

After this, Rick realizes that they were foreigners and Jin doesn't know what Rhima's medicine that she is drinking and he writes it Solmux and Neozep. He then tells him to get through Masangkay St and he went through the direction. Arriving at the drugstore while folding his long sleeve to short, he felt confused on his situation.

"Excuse me, can I have 6 capsules of Solmux and Neozep please…"

After buying her medicines, he sees a bakeshop in which to be Red Ribbon as he enters inside. He was amazed on the cakes and also some designs and he really think that what Rhima wants.

"Sir, are you like to buy some cakes…? you can pick these at the cakes of the day." the clerk asked him.

"Hmmm, I'll take that cake…" Jin points the custard cake with caramel and spiral chocolate in which to be Dulce de Leche.

"Oh… you like the Dulce…"

"Um, yes…but, I like the junior ones."

"Okay…"

Jin became excited having walking in the streets and also carrying a box of a junior cake. Therefore, he sees Marshall Law who is running away and also Paul Phoenix who is after Marshall (in which what happened thru Marshall's Tekken 5 ending).

"Strange? How come those two came out here?" Jin was curious and he sees the Fitness First trainer and the college student who is after Paul (some members from SMN).

"we have to stop Paul…"

"Damn it, it's all that arcade machine kit's fault. How come Paul comes out here?" The fitness first trainer stated while they after Paul as Jin watches.

"…Once you used each of us here to win. It will come out just like us." Jin muttered as he walks away.

At Rick's house, Rick, Rhima and Lars were waiting for him and Jin arrives.

"What took you so long?"

"I finally buy the medicine. But, I have a surprise for her." Jin smiled as he gives the box of junior cake to Rhima as she opens it. She knew that cake was her favorite flavor, Dulce de Leche.

"Wow, This is my favorite. Did you buy it for me…?" Rhima said still in a husky tone.

"Really…this cake."

"Yes, Jin…I will eat this for later. Thanks for your effort." Rhima smiles on him as she kisses his cheek while going back to her room. Jin felt blushed when she kissed him on a cheek as both Rick and Lars sees this.

"How sweet that she kissed you, Sir." Lars smiled while Jin started to blush and Rick keeps the cake.

"Uh…not at all…" Jin said blushing as Rei and Mariana arrives telling them that the other Jin intends on taking over the company but getting the map that leads to Azazel.

"Wow, I smell some cake around here." Rei said smelling the cake and Rick sees him.

"I guess, you want some cakes. I have something to get that." Rick said while handing a credit card to buy cakes at Red Ribbon.

Cakes galore in which to be, Cookies and Cream, Chocolate Mousse and Black Forest. Everyone was excited until they get stuffed.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore. I felt that I'll get a stomachache." Rei reacted.

"Me either, I hate if I gained weight because of eating sweets. It ended up getting hooked on any desserts." Lars said while resting.

"For me to say that, I like this cake today and I'll keep this too." Mariana smiles on both and Rick loves eating another slice of Black Forest.

Meanwhile, Jin gives her a slice of Dulce de Leche since he is not eating like the rest of them and Rhima enjoys it telling him softly.

"Why don't you try some…?"

"Mmm, this cake is delicious. But the custard icing seems too sweet to me."

"It's okay, I don't forcing you like that."

That night, Lars and Mariana are watching the beautiful moon as he chuckles while hugging from her back.

"Did you enjoyed it last night?"

"Yes, I really enjoyed it even we were sucking around thru our bodies." Mariana said smiling and Lars puts her hand thru his chest.

"You know what this means? I'm falling in love with you, Mariana."

"I felt flattered when you said that. I love you so much, Lars." Mariana said as they kissed passionately and he requested her while breaking their kiss.

"Is it okay for you if you stay in my room. It's much comfortable than the other room."

"Oh yes… Let's do that again."

"I like what you said. Well, come on I love to have fun with you." Lars smiles at her as they became a happy couple.

Meanwhile, Jin touches his cheek after she kissed him and he watches Rhima while looking on his injured right hand.

"I have to protect Rhima from my mirror self and I have to teach her something." Jin mumbles and he goes sleeping with her while recovering his right hand injury.


	26. The Training Begins

**A/N: **Hayz, Kikay will be happy if she reads this because this chapter is focusing on Jin and Rhima. Here is Chapter 25…

**Chapter 25: **_The Training Begins_

Rei wakes up and find out that Jin and Rhima were gone. Rick tells him.

"Where's Jin and Rhima they should be here…"

"Rei, I guess that he told me that he is going to train Rhima at the beach."

"Um, Rei… I was thinking." Asuka begins to have feelings for Rei and he sees her.

"Asuka…"

Arriving at the beach, Jin wears his hooded jumpsuit and Rhima is with him now finally restored her voice.

"Wow, it looks like it's different than the last time." Jin smells the sceneries and some ocean breeze and Rhima was anxious on him.

"Look, why are we here at the beach, Jin?"

"You know why, I decided that I want to teach you something. I'm planning to awaken your dormant talents…" Jin answered and King arrives.

"Oh Jin… why are you here. You want to swim again, huh." King suggested.

"No, King. I came to train Rhima, So…" Jin sees an island in front of a beach house. "Well I guess we'll take this island over there."

"That was private are you sure about this?" King said as his lass arrives revealed to be Kikay.

"Don't be worry, my sweet baby. I'm sure that those two will be fine."

"Forgive me about this, Jin. Kikay is now the owner of this beach house. We can take you there."

"Oh great… Why would he plan this? But I'm still prone on fighting. Ugh, my dad is going to kill me if I'm doing this." Rhima mumbled and King and Kikay take both to the private island.

On their way, Kikay sees Rhima who is gloomy while watching the ocean.

"Hey, Rhima…"

"Oh, Kikay… why are you up to?" Rhima said with a gloomy look on her face.

"I know why are you looks so gloom, is it because Jin wants you to awake your talents."

"…I hate if he do this, my dad is going to kill me if I'm still fighting. I'm still getting prone." Rhima nodded.

"Rhima, it's okay. Ayamie, Crimson and I were having a beach party in my house. I'm sure my sweet baby will guard you there. If it's okay if you want to go to our party." Kikay suggested.

"I don't think Jin will be upset for it, Kikay…"

"_Wag ka naman matorpe _(don't try to be stick in the mud), I'm not sure if you were not coming. I'm just suggesting you."

Arriving at the beach, Jin still feels the ocean breeze and sceneries and Kikay tells her sweet baby King to guard them within 3 days.

"See there's a lodge over there I'm sure the house keeper was there in this island. Are you sure that you will stay with her in 3 days." King said suggesting him.

"Well… yes. I'm sure it will be a great exercise for her."

"Well good luck for the training, Rhima. I got some work thing to do." Kikay said waving goodbye to Rhima.

"Hey Rhima, let's get changed shall we…" and so, both were going to the lodge to get changed thru their fighting gears. But, Rhima does get change in the other room and King watches.

"I guess that Rhima was still a gloomy person."

After that, Jin arrives in his black and white gi exposing his chest and King sees this.

"Hey, it sounds like you're in the 4th tournament. That was 2 months ago." King laughed.

"Its okay, King… I'm wearing this because I have to train Rhima for good."

"You have some intention aren't you?" King smiled and Rhima arrives in her gym clothes.

"I hate if he awakes my talents. I'm still prone on it." Rhima muttered.

"That was impropriate…" Jin commented.

"At least she has…" King said.

"So, are you ready for this?"

"I don't think if that's what it is…" Rhima said becomes angry a bit and Jin goes on his fighting stance and does the martial arts demonstration and she watches this.

Rhima watches him and she imagines her father is the same way he does the demonstration.

"That demonstration is similar to my dad's…" Rhima mumbled and he finishes it.

"So… are you ready for this, Rhima. I know that you can."

"Do you think I would be? I don't want to get prone by it."

"Rhima, you still have to, it doesn't matter if you still deny it. I know that you could fight." Jin said while crosses his arms.

"Aw, quit it I don't want to awake my talents. I'm prone on this." Rhima reacted.

"Rhima, don't try to be stick in the mud. We came here not for relaxing. We came here just for training."

"You think you would but I'll stop you." Rhima points an index finger towards Jin challenging him to a duel.

"Oh oh…" King said shocking on what Rhima says.

Rhima challenged Jin to a duel and King becomes their referee.

"Jin, are you sure what's your planning." King said sadly.

"If she wins she can go to her sweet friend of yours. But if she loses I know that I will teach her something. She sometimes has a bad attitude." Jin said seriously.

"Dad… I really have to do this, Forgive me…"

"All right, if you win you can get thru you're friend's place, but if you lose I will teach you this time."

"Just quit it, Jin. I don't care if I have to deal with you."

"Suits herself…" Jin said in a cocky manner and she attacks him but blocked from his parry.

"What!!!" Rhima notices this and Jin does his Demon's Paw to her as she avoids. However, he then uses his Corpse Thrust on her as it connects.

"Ugh… I won't lose." Rhima was really pissed off as she could stand up.

"Great! She does not give up…" Jin was getting annoyed and she tries to punch him but still avoided and he uses his Savage Sword on her to knock her down.

"Ugh… dad, forgive me… I lost." Rhima was on the ground and Jin tries to help her.

"Like I told you, you can't beat me if you have to act so badly." Jin said calmly. "Now, I will teach you whether you like it or not."

After the duel, Jin begins to train her and she tries her punch on him but he blocks it.

"Huh? Why are you blocking?"

"I think you're punch is not good enough." Jin knows this as he goes with Rhima as he fixes her punch into straight. "You have to straight from it okay."

"Why would he have to teach me all of this?" Rhima mumbled.

"Now, the kick…"

Rhima does the kick and Jin knew it is not straight and he fixes this.

"You need to rise more wisely. It's quite weak."

"Ouch…"

"You know, during the time mastering traditional karate in Brisbane I'm watching some girls were practicing standard based karate. That's why I've been planned on this to train you this. So, you can do it Rhima."

"Does he want to train me this? Oh well, I felt that it is just like my dad who's teaching me this." Rhima muttered and she gradually accepts it and Jin smiles.

"Well, I guess that you got my word, Rhima. This makes me happy." Jin was happy seeing Rhima accepts him to train her in standard based karate and King sees this.

"Well, I guess she learned her lessons…" King said as he continues watching both Jin and Rhima in training and this is the beginning of her training.


	27. Day one: Power and Speed

**A/N: **I hope Kikay read this because beautygirl22 tells me that I'm not updating chapters. This next chapter will be their first day after she accepts Jin to train her. Here is Chapter 26…^^

**Chapter 26: **_Day one: Power and Speed_

Rei however decides to take Rick and everyone to his rest house for a relaxation. But Rei still thinks what he should do to Rhima while Asuka is with him. Meanwhile, Jin teaches Rhima to cut the wood in half using a palm.

"Okay, you will cut this wood using your palm." Jin said teaching her.

"Do you think I can half this plywood?" Rhima said very anxious.

"I'll show how to do it. Just watch…"

"Hmph… even you took off your gauntlets." Rhima commented and Jin does the demonstration on cutting the wood in half as he succeeds and he then explains.

"With this, it will work when you get strong enough using your punches. Now, you try it…"

"Do I have to do this? Fine…" Rhima bragged as she tries to cut the wood with her palm but she gets hurt from it. "Oww!!! That really hurts…"

"…I guess her hands are not strong enough for her." Jin said while putting his hand on his hip and King watches.

"I guess that she has to strengthen her bare hands first." King commented.

Then, Jin explains to her the next training he's going to do.

"Okay… I'll pretend that I'm a stealer who is going to get your stuff. Then, you will rush to beat me up while at the back. This will practice your speed if you were good enough."

"Are you kidding, I hate if you get hurt by it." Rhima said worried.

"Don't worry about me, Rhima. I'll be fine…" Jin said encourages her as he gets sweaty from the heat of the sun.

Rhima was oblivious as she sees the housekeeper who takes her stuff and she becomes angry and rushes off to beat it up.

"I'm really sweaty I have to take off my gi jacket." Jin said while removing his gi top and he sees Rhima who is beating the housekeeper this will makes her mistake.

"Hah! Do you think you can get my stuff huh!!?" Rhima boasts on the person as Jin tells her.

"Hey Rhima, I'm over here, that's the wrong man you beat up…"

"Huh? Ahhh!!!" Rhima sees that she beat up the housekeeper and she was shocked seeing it.

"…this is not good." Jin said while putting his right hand on his face, disappointed.

After this first round training, Jin and King were eating lunch and Rhima was frustrated at the moment she makes some mistakes.

"Jin, I think she can't make it in 3 days. Are you sure that she will do this." King said worrying for Rhima.

"I don't think so, she sometimes gets oblivious and she did fail at first." Jin said sadly and he sees Rhima who is upset. "Hey, you should eat right now. It's not good for you if you were hungry."

"Dad… how come I'm failing this stupid training. Does this mean that, I'm so weak…?" Rhima mumbled while getting frustrated as she said to herself. "If only if I'm strong enough like you…"

"Oh no…" King said noticing her actions.

"I'm not just a girl who is prone in fighting." Rhima punches the tree and it falls on the ground. Jin rushed to encourage her.

"Rhima, you should calm down. I hate if you were mad like that."

"It's okay… I'm just too sloppy that's why I'm failing this." Rhima said and he praises her.

"You are not sloppy, Rhima. You're not using your strength. Look, you made the tree fall down. That's what strength means." Jin said smiles to her. "Just do your best. I know that you can do it…"

Meanwhile at Rei's rest house, Rei practices gun shooting as he hits directly to the targets but it is not enough for him.

"Damn… It's not enough… I can shoot them out. But those Tekken Forces won't work on them." Rei said frustrating and Lars arrives.

"Seems like you're getting frustrated. I think I can teach you something."

"Lars…"

"You know instead using your handgun." Lars calmly replied while taking off his dark blue jacket with large white design seeing him in shirtless while he shoots directly to the target's head. "You need to use any variety of weaponry."

"Huh? But… that was dangerous."

"It will be effect on the Tekken Forces, Rei." Lars said smiling.

"Oh… Could this will work."

"I'll teach to use those…" Lars likes to teach Rei of using the variation of weapons and Asuka sees them.

"Wow… those two were practicing." Asuka smiles on both Lars and Rei while they were practiced.

Meanwhile in the second round of training at the beach, Rhima finally focusing of what she should do and Jin teaches everything she needs. Thereafter, she succeeds and the other obstacle that she fails she rushed and beat him up. Jin winks at her meaning that she finally succeeded.

"Okay… you will punch and kick these woods while King and I were handling."

Rhima does this but unsuccessful and Jin however hits the thin wood softly on her head.

"Oww…hey…"

After the training, both were tired as they rested in the lodge. That night, Rhima sees him very tired.

"We still have 2 more days…" Rhima said comforting him.

"Can I go to sleep now? I'm going wake up in 7:00 in the morning."

"You're such a workaholic." Rhima said commenting him.

"What did you say?" Jin reacted and she never responds knowing that she fell asleep.

"Oh well, she's right. I'm really a workaholic. At least that, she finally learns everything from me." Jin smiles to her when she asleep as he closes to her when she sleeps.


	28. Day two: Grappling Arts

**A/N: **Okay… I guess I felt awkward 2 days ago, but not this time. This next chapter is to teach Rhima to do the grapples. Here is Chapter 27.

**Chapter 27: **_Day two: Grappling Arts_

The next day, Jin wakes up and changed his trousers from his gi pants from yesterday and this time he trains her without his gi top. In fact, he asks King for help. When Rhima arrives, Jin knew that she will be impressed for this.

"You know why King is with me. It's because he will teach you something on how to grapple an opponent." Jin suggested to her.

"Some grappling moves…" Rhima said reacting on what he says.

"Yup, especially some basic throw moves that we can do."

"First things first, since you finally learn to use some basic moves. I will teach you how to grapple an opponent." King explained.

"Uh… those trunks and equipments are like Chris Jericho and CM Punk's outfits. That's was nice…" Rhima commented on King's primary outfit.

"Okay… no more comments, Rhima. Just watch…" King does a demonstration on using the grappling moves using a wooden dummy.

"Wow…"

"See… It's easy right. Now, you better show me some grappling move you have there." King requested Rhima to show her grappling move as she does the female version of the Stunner move and King knocks down.

"How was it?" Jin asked.

"Yup, she has one… But she needs to draw more basic throws." King smiled.

With this, Rhima learns to use some of basic throws and grapples by King and Jin. After this, they take a break and Kikay and Ayamie visits their friend who is training by both Jin and King.

"Hi, Rhima… you look tired today." Ayamie said worries for her best friend.

"I'm all right, Ayamie. I felt I was having an exercise." Rhima smiled.

"That was good and guesses what. Sergei seems to befriend with the dangerous Moscow Mauler who is similar to his maneuvers."

"Vladimir Kozlov? I guess he becomes a fan of this loser type of mauler." Rhima said commenting.

While Kikay, Ayamie and King were having a conversation, Jin and Rhima are talking something about comments in sports.

"What do you mean, Rhima?" Jin asked her curiously.

"You know… when you play Judo in classes. Someone reacts that your thighs will be shorter." Rhima said laughing.

"Oh, come on, Rhima. Does that mean my thighs are shorter because I'm study Karate?" Jin reacted.

"No, Jin really… What I mean is some players were playing Judo sports not Karate. Basketball players were able to raise their height in 2 inches."

"Really…"

"Yeah…exactly."

"Rhima… we have some training thing to do and I'll teach to use my Tidal Wave move."

After the break, Kikay and Ayamie went back to the lodge for relaxation and they continue their training once again.

At Rei's rest house however, Lars teaches Rei to use a rifle with the use of water guns…

"Since Asuka volunteered for the practice shooting. I know that what we handed is a water gun." Lars smiled.

"Does that mean that, we're gonna use this." Rei reacted.

"Yeah… It's simple you will shoot some apples by using a water gun. You will think these apples were the Tekken Forces."

Rei tries to shoot the apples as it connects and Asuka washes him.

"Aww, Asuka…"

"Sorry…"

"Ehehe, this will be fun…" Lars smiles that Rei is a fast learner.

Back at the training in the beach, Jin teaches Rhima to use his Tidal Wave and the Shun Ren Dan move. Jin thinks to teach her the Shun Ren Dan move since his version was variety of kicks. So he decides to teach this move with variety of punches.

After this, Rhima learns it and Jin felt happy that she can learn everything according to his plan.

That night, Rhima felt asleep and Jin smiles at her knew that she is fast to learn some new techniques and he closes to her.

"Rhima, you finally made it. On the last day here, it will be a final and last training. Just do your best…" Jin becomes happy seeing Rhima learns everything she knows and he fast asleep, smiling.


	29. Last day: Deadly Special Arts

**A/N: **this is the last train between the two and also Lars does speak in Swedish to Mariana while Jin became fond to Rhima. Here is Chapter 28.

**Chapter 28: **_Last day: Deadly Special Arts_

The next day, Rhima has a radio since she took it in her bag and Kikay arrives and she sees her dancing during her Move and Groove competition long ago.

"Hey, Rhima… what are you doing?" Kikay said curiously.

"I'm having a dancing play since the Move and Groove competition."

She dance like in street dancing and Kikay was happy seeing her that she is pretty good. Until, Jin sees her in his red and black pants (his primary outfit in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection).

"Huh? Wow…"

After that she does finishing dancing moves with the Why are You so Quiet and the Jock Jam theme and do some cartwheels and some spirit fingers and dance moves just like in a cheer dance competition. Then, she strikes a final pose.

"Wow… that was great! Rhima!! Could you teach me that?" Kikay was amazed and she seems quite potential to her dancing.

"I didn't expect you were good on dancing huh, Rhima." Jin said amusing to her.

"Well, I'm always practicing those since I'm the popular girl in UP College of Education. It's because I'm one of the group in the Move and Groove competition."

"Okay… let's get training, all right."

After they take breakfast, Jin teaches on using the special arts in which he uses in the tournament.

"The Special Arts is pretty useful when it comes to fighting. Well you just see me using that during the fight."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Exactly…"

By the time she learns when they practiced together and King watches both.

"Well… she becomes stronger right now."

"Now… put your mind and body to raise your strength. Come on, Rhima."

Rhima strikes everything she's got and Jin felt that she becomes strong as he doesn't mind.

"It's okay… I'll be fine…"

"That was nothing…" Rhima just stopped and she starts to blush. "I hate if you beat you up like that…"

"You're right… heheh." Jin said smiles at her while blushing.

After all Rhima becomes stronger, he tries to test her if she finally masters it and she did it in purpose.

"Okay… now do it. Rhima…" Jin yelled and she goes strike the wood with her punch and kicks as she was successful.

"She did it…"

Therefore, Jin cheers her to break the wood with her palm as she successfully breaks it.

"You did it Rhima… you break it."

"Really I did…"

"Yeah…"

"I finally did it thanks to you…" Rhima became excited embraces him until she stops as both were blushing.

"Uh… Sorry about that."

"No it's okay…Rhima. You finally did it. I'm impressed."

After the whole training they take a rest in a lodge then after they take swimming at the beach since King is with them.

"Hey… you want some drinks now come and get it…" King smiled.

"Hey, Rhima… you better catch me if you can." Jin is shown in a long blue swimming trunks trying to catch Rhima and she splashed him in the face with water.

"You don't think you were acting silly aren't you…" Rhima smiles at him excitedly and he intentionally carries her. "Hey!!"

"I don't think you can't get with me, Rhima." Jin said as he sends her both to the water and King watches.

"Hey… what about me…"

"Come on, my sweet baby. We have some things to do." Kikay smiled.

Meanwhile, at Rei's rest house, Lars teaches Rei to use a shotgun.

"Now, keep your eyes on the gun. Then, you trigger it…" Lars sees Rei focusing on the target as he triggers a gun that was directly hit.

"Wow… that was powerful."

"I knew you can possibly beat them out. Now come on, let's go to the training grounds."

"Lars… do you think I'm in the Philippine military." Rei reacted.

"No silly… what I mean is…" Lars smiled.

"It's an amusement park." Asuka said excitedly.

With this, Asuka watches both Lars and Rei were having an extreme paintball shooting in Enchanted Kingdom as they shoot them both with rifles in their hands. After that Rei is now potential of using different weapons.

Meanwhile, Asuka and Rei were hanging out while riding a Space Shuttle since Lars takes pictures on both. They ride at the Jungle Log Jams, Anchors Away and also Rio Grande Rapids. After that, Lars got soaked so he has some extra clothes to wear.

"That was way exciting, I want to go for a ride again some other time." Asuka smiled.

"Yeah… I guess that we'll try the SSRX." Rei seems to like Asuka while the two goes to the SSRX while Lars watches.

"Oh well… guess that I won't get a heart attack from here." Lars sees Mariana who is helping the girl went dizzy at the flying fiesta.

"Oh Lars…"

"Mariana, you're all by yourself."

"No not really… Rick was there too… Why are you here?"

"I'm guarding Rei and Asuka."

"I see…"

"_Och du likaså_ (And so are you)."

"You could speak in your language…" Mariana said impressing on what he says.

"Yeah… in Swedish." Lars smiled back at her.

"Wow… I don't think if I'm getting nosebleed if you talk to me like this." Mariana said smiling back at him.

"I don't mind. Well, how about let's go to Rialto. I love to watch something new."

"But it will be classy…" Mariana said winked on him. "But I love to have with you."

"Don't worry, Mariana. _Jag finns här för dig, oavsett_ (I'm here for you, no matter what). Lars said while speaking in his language and he goes with Mariana to Rialto for their date leaving both Rei and Asuka.

At the beach, both Jin and Rhima were watching the sunset as she lying on his lap.

"You know… I just remembered something."

"What…"

"You just say something to Heihachi." Jin smiled.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You better admit it, Rhima. You just said something that time. I was really shocked on what you said." Jin said while looking at her.

"Well… it was…"

**Flashback:**

"You think that I'm prevailing on that…" Rhima said becomes anger to them. "An old man like you can fight like that…"

"What! An old man… don't you dare say this to me you insufficient girl…" Heihachi reacted.

"I don't think so… elderly people could not stand up not even you can stand up in this kind of age." Rhima's actions become different. "_Ayoko ang matandang may kuping kupi sa bayag. _(I don't want a cramped ball old man)."

"What!!!"

"Huh???" Jin reacts knowing that Rhima can say stupid things to his grandfather that he hates.

"How dare you saying things like that!!"

"Don't try to mock me you old retarded bastard…" Rhima said as he enrages.

"That's it… I had enough of your mouth…"

**Flashback over:**

"You mean that a cramped ball old man…"

"Yup, but you should be careful on your words, Rhima. It will kill you if you said something like that."

"Oh…"

"But I won't mind, Rhima. I finally realized that you can say something badly to Heihachi. I'm really happy for you." Jin said and he laughs loudly to hear her bad stuff to his grandfather, Heihachi.

"You're quite funny if you were laughing." Rhima smiled happily as she gets up leaning on his shoulder.

"You know what I think this will be our last day, Rhima. After 3 days of training and then we get swimming at this private beach. I felt that I was fond when I trained you like this." Jin smiles at her.

"You think…" she blushes back at him.

"Yes… I am." Jin said blushing.

"I think we can stay here first then, we'll pack our bags here tomorrow."

"You were right…" Soon after, both continued watching the sunset.


	30. Femme Fatale, Anna Williams

**A/N: **I guess be ready guys. It's time that Jin goes to do with Rhima. Here is Chapter 29…

**Chapter 29: **_Femme Fatale, Anna Williams_

By the time in the Quantum Amusement in SM Manila, a man using his data card known as Boy Batuta as creates a barrage of light. With that, Anna comes out and she knew that her boss might be somewhere.

That night after the excitement in Enchanted Kingdom, Mariana creates a device to link to someone who releases the characters.

"All right… Here goes…"

As she activates, it was connected and the picture reveals to be Reggie.

"It's Reggie…" Rei said.

"Rei, I have some bad news… There's someone plans to make a war in Egypt."

"Hi there, Partner…" Alisa smiled.

"It's Alisa, how did she get here?" Lars said smiling.

"Look, I think that two onion heads are going too engaged. You must get there, immediately."

As the signal goes off, Rei knew that Kazuya's plot is to make war similar to Jin's.

"I know why Kenji was killed that time." Rei notices. "Kazuya's plan was to manipulate someone in order to fight Jin."

"Well, at least that he is my rival big brother. But I'm glad that Alisa is with him." Lars said.

"So that means. We will get back to that place." Asuka said vigilantly.

"But first, will wait for Jin and Rhima. I know that they haven't showed up in 3 days."

That night, Rei wanders around and Asuka sees him.

"Hey, Rei…"

"Asuka you should be sleeping."

"About in the amusement park earlier. I felt that I'm starting to attract you."

"Uh… But Asuka, how come you say that." Rei said tries to gaze on her.

"I don't know… I felt my heart keeps pounding when I see you like this." Asuka said blushing.

"I still have a girlfriend. I don't want someone to get hurt if I have another woman." Rei said worried.

"Rei… I know but…"

"Asuka… I'll think about these, all right." Rei gives a smile to her as he goes back to his house.

"Rei… I…I've been thinking about you…" Asuka said and her hair waves in the wind.

Meanwhile in the beach, both Jin and Rhima were in bed and they were chatting together.

"I wish if we stay here together."

"Me too, I felt that I'm really excited staying here." Jin smiled alluring.

"Really…"

"Yeah…" Jin unbreaks his gaze to her. "Rhima, you know what. I'm really starting to think of you. I really like you even more…"

"Uh…"

"I really like you, Rhima. I'm always right behind you." Jin said in a softly tone and Rhima pushes his face finding out he is flirting her when he closes to her. "What…"

"You've been try to flirt me aren't you."

"Now come on…" Jin flirts on Rhima while both were covered in blankets, playing with each other.

The next day, they departed back in Rei's place same with Rei and the others and Jin tries to find Rhima. He realizes that Rhima was kidnapped.

Therefore, Rhima was captured by Anna Williams alongside Bruce.

"Well, it's certainly nice to meet you. Miss Rhima Panganiban."

"How did you know my name?"

"Do you remember me, scorching bitch… You just puke me in front of Jin." Bruce said angrily.

"Just get off me…"

Meanwhile, Lars sees Jin while Rei knows this…

"Sir, you're back."

"I know… but I couldn't find Rhima."

"I found someone took her away. I think it must be a brunette girl in a red dress." Rei said seriously.

"Anna… does she comes out."

"I'm afraid that she must be released by a gamer."

"Jin, I know where she is. She must be somewhere at the mall underground."

In SM Makati, Jin is shown wearing a white and blue leather jacket and green sweat shirt underneath while wearing his cap and black sunglasses. With this, he goes inside the underground.

"Who's there…?"

"Jin, get out of here…"

"Don't try to get involved…" Anna shoots her bazooka on Jin as he avoids. She found out his jacket was destroyed and she sees Bruce was knocked out and he rescues Rhima.

"Damn…"

"Tell my evil father Kazuya that I'll see him in hell. You got that!" Jin said angrily as he rescues Rhima.

"Ugh… I can't believe it. Don't try to say to our boss…" Anna becomes infuriated.

"Shit… if only Kazuya was here…" Bruce growled.

Back at Rei's house, he found out that Silveria Corporation was not taken over by the other Jin and he knows that he steals the picture of Azazel. Then, Jin and Rhima arrive.

"Thank goodness, she is okay…"

"Yeah… it seems that we need to release my comrades." Jin said seriously.

"Huh?"

"I think this is the time to release them." Lars said.

"Wait…I think I'm able to release someone while using the characters." Rick said amusing.

"You think you can do it…"

"Yeah…"

"I guess it's time to release my bodyguard Nina and Eddy to stop those two."

"Let's do it…" Rei decides to take Rick, Lars and Jin to Time Zone arena in Gloretta 4 and they begin to release both Jin's allies Nina and Eddy.


	31. Cold Assassin, Nina Williams

**A/N: **Okay this next chapter to Rick and Rei were going to release both Jin's allies, Rick will choose Nina while Rei chooses Eddy later. Here is Chapter 30…

**Chapter 30: **_Cold Assassin, Nina Williams_

At Time Zone Arena in Glorietta 4, the boys, Jin, Lars, Rei and Rick were known that this game will be a catastrophe.

"Rick, you think you can use someone here…" Rei said very serious to Rick.

"Just Relax…" Rick said and someone arrives revealed to be one of the group from PMS.

"Hey, Rick… You seem pretty ready huh."

"Oh yeah… I think that I can stop you by force…" Rick became confident as they play the game while both Jin and Lars watch since Rei is observing.

"Sir, I think he will use me or you." Lars reacted and Jin tells him.

"I don't think it's not us, Lars…"

Rei sees Rick is using Nina Williams in her primary outfit while the one of the PMS group using the data card by the name of Major Arms in which to be he is using Steve Fox.

"Sorry, instead of Lars that I'm using. I'm actually pro of using Nina." Rick smiled and he tries to defeat one of them.

After this, Rick became victorious thrice and Nina does win animations.

"Aww… that's unfair…"

"Sorry, pal. You are not really good enough of using Steve…" Rick commented and a strange barrage light comes out of the arcade machine kit.

"The same light…" Jin knew this will happen and then, Nina comes out of the arcade machine kit. Finding out that his boss was there.

"Sir Jin, I didn't expect that you were here." Nina was happy seeing her boss as she looks back on Lars. "Especially you came here too."

"I wasn't expecting a blond hair woman like you can say cold things to me." Lars stated.

"Hmph…"

"I guess both were fighting with each other." Rei said while looking at Jin.

"Since she is my bodyguard I'm sure both Lars and Nina were fighting because of me. She is opposing Lars because he's responsible of the coup de'tat." Jin said sadly.

After this, they returned to Silveria Corporation and Jin explains to Nina about what happened.

"What, Anna did something to your friend. She doesn't satisfy on what she is doing." Nina stated.

"I know… I'm protecting Rhima from them. That's why I decided to protect the others from them." Jin explained.

"All right…" Nina felt understand and she sees Rhima knew that she was threat to her sister Anna. "You must be Rhima, It's nice to meet you."

"I'm okay…"

"I'm Nina… I'm protecting you just like my boss from any life threats. I'm so impressed to see you like this." Nina smiles on her as she leaves.

"She seems pretty cold to anyone…" Rhima said while looking on Jin.

"It's okay; I hired Nina to become as my bodyguard. But, she is known as the cold assassin." Jin said seriously.

Meanwhile, Nina and Mariana were talking something about Lars.

"Didn't you know that Lars was a threat…?"

"Not really, I felt that I like him so much…" Mariana said.

"At least that you like that cocky man of yours. I think you should be careful on his antics. He is just only ridicule for us women." Nina said coldly.

"You've been acting cold for some reason, Nina. You felt nothing but to treat someone badly." Mariana said became pissed on her cold actions.

"I'm really sorry; I tried to say this because I felt nothing but for my actions." Nina apologizes to her.

"It's okay; I don't want to fight a woman like you."

However, Rick and Rei were arguing while Lars tries to stop them.

"Come on Rei, you were playing games too. You should admit it." Rick said teasing.

"I don't want it, Rick. You think that I'm a bossy gamer like you." Rei reacted.

"Don't try to be pathetic, Rei. I know that you were gamer." Rick said scaring.

"Oh yeah… I don't really want to chicken out like you." Rei said and Lars starts to piss both of them.

"Knock it off, both of you. It will be useless if both of you were arguing into nonsense." Lars said angrily on both.

"Rick is been acting as a chickenwuss, don't you realized about it." Rei reacted with a mean look on his face.

"Maybe if you two stop arguing… Both of you are just pissing me off." Lars eventually stomps away leaving both Rick and Rei.

"Rei, I think that you were the one can uses Eddy Gordo."

"But I can't Rick. I really don't know his tempo of his Capoeira moves."

"Well okay… I guess that you can release him. I hate if Lars sees us arguing." And so, Both stops arguing and Rei will try using Eddy to released him.


	32. Capoeira Prodigy, Eddy Gordo

**A/N: **Sorry that I'm making another daring scene and also for Jin's destiny in after defeating Azazel. Here is Chapter 31 of my second Strangest Things…

**Chapter 31: **_Capoeira Prodigy, Eddy Gordo_

After a huge arguing earlier, Rei does using Eddy while Rick and Jin are with him in Time Zone arena in Glorietta 4.

"Damn it… I'm not good on his tempo on his Capoeira moves…" Rei reacted.

"You may think of me as a chickenwuss. I guess you were a better chicken out." Rick stated.

After defeating an opponent, Rei wins thrice and Eddy does his win animations.

"Ugh… I'm lost."

"Finally, I remember playing him in my PSP before releasing somebody." Rei gives sign of relief as a strange barrage light comes out. "What was that?"

"Is that crazy light again…"

The trio reacts when a white light approach them. After this, Eddy comes out and he sees his boss.

"Jin… why are you here? And what is this place?" Eddy asked his boss.

"Welcome to the real world, Eddy. We need to discuss this right now." Jin said in a serious manner.

After releasing Eddy, they discuss about his father Kazuya's evil deeds along with his associates. Eddy can't believe he did this to someone like Rhima.

"He did that to kidnap someone like her." Eddy said angrily.

"Yes, they use Rhima as their threat for us. That's why I planned to release both you and Nina here." Jin said seriously.

"I won't forgive them for what they did to her. I don't want to happen just like Christie."

"Hmph… I guess that we have allies here." Nina stated.

"I guess that tomorrow will be a final battle against Azazel. I'm sure that this will defeat Kazuya and his associates." Rei said seriously.

"Who's with us…?"

"Hmm… that's my boss. I'll help you out. I'm going to settle the score with my sister Anna." Nina agreed.

"I want to go with you too." Eddy said with a half smile on his face.

"Guess I'll stop my big brother, Jin." Lars said smirking.

"Well at least we can stop them until the end." Jin smiles to everyone and Rei and the others who are joining with them.

That night, the girls were talking something about the guys while the boys were inside the other room playing arm wrestling.

Inside, Lars and Rei were playing arm wrestling as he defeated Rei.

"Oww… That was hurt…" Rei said hurting.

"I guess it's not good enough on your arm, Rei." Lars said commenting.

"Aw, you can't say that!" Rei reacted.

"Hmph… talk about a good arm wrestling match how about you. Chocolate boy…" Rick said while looking at Eddy who is practicing Capoeira.

"It seems that way…"

"I guess I'll try arm wrestling with Rei, Lars. This will be exciting…" Jin smiled.

"Okay sir, after you…" Lars let his former boss Jin goes fight in an arm wrestling match with Rei.

"I don't think my arm is getting weak from this. I'm not good enough."

"Relax, Rei… It will be a great exercise to you, though." Jin said as he goes to arm wrestle on Rei.

"I'm almost there. I can beat him…"

"Sir, you can't lose this…" Lars said worried.

"I guess Jin does the faking moment." Rick said noticing Jin's actions.

"What!" Both said on what Rick says?

"Jin is able to fake it. That's why he keeps his strength to beat Rei. What a bummer…" Rick stated and afterwards, Jin does the win putting Rei loses in a fight.

"Awww, no fair…" Rei said sadly.

"Oh well… I guess you're not good enough." Jin said in a cocky way.

"I like sir's attitude. Don't you Rick." Lars said happily.

"At least he has…"

After that, everyone went home as Rei let Nina, Eddy and Asuka to stay in his house while Jin and Rhima to Rhima's house and Lars let Mariana stays in Rick's house when a Way back into Love background music plays.

When Rick is asleep, Mariana covered her towel to her slender body while having toothbrush as Lars watches her while taking a shower. Mariana remembers her former boyfriend who has another woman with him when she checks herself in a mirror.

"That person…" Mariana said as she becomes upset and the flashback occurs.

**Flashback:**

Mariana is shown looking on her former boyfriend who is feeding his new girlfriend.

"Mariana, are you okay…"

Mariana went inside and she slaps him in the face with her anger.

"How dare you do this to me? I'm really through with you, I hate you…" Mariana becomes infuriated as she finally broke up with him afterwards.

**Flashback over:**

"I won't forgive him for what he did to me…" Mariana said to herself while she lowered her head in the mirror as Lars comes out on the shower trying to comforted her.

"Are you okay…"

"It's nothing. I'm just remembered my former boyfriend 8 years ago. I can't forget for what he did." Mariana said becomes upset.

"It's okay, Mariana. I'm right behind you. I don't want to hurt just like others and you." Lars said expressing his fondness to her.

"Thanks, Lars… for making me feel much better." Mariana was happy as he closes to her while wrapping on his arms from her waist.

"It's okay… You can stay with me anytime, Mariana." Lars smiles on her since she sees him, naked.

"I'm really blushing if you were uncovered…" Mariana smiled blushes in front of him as he immediately turns red in front of her.

"I won't mind…" Lars said blushes to her knowing that he likes her until he kissed her gently in the lips. After that, he pull off the towel that she is covering as it falls on the ground bringing her to the shower.

His face is shown leaning on her at the wall while they washed together in the shower. She kisses him passionately as he lets her shower along with him trying to make her feel better.

At Rhima's house, Jin wonders what he's going to do after defeating Azazel.

"I don't know what will happen after I defeat this giant 'thing'." Jin mutters while he sees Rhima who is sleeping. "Maybe if I defeat this, I'll never see Rhima again once the portal is opening or nothing happens."

Jin goes sleeping with Rhima knew that she can stop his mirror counterpart as he goes to sleep preparing for the final battle.


	33. Ready for the Final Showdown

**A/N: **I hope Kikay will read this, since NightLady will go to her grandpa's place. This chapter will be the beginning of the final battle. Here is Chapter 32 of my Second Strangest Things.

**Chapter 32: **_Ready for the Final Showdown_

At Rick's house, Lars wakes up and he sees Mariana is with him as she also wakes up.

"Did you sleep well, Mariana?" Lars asked.

"Oh yes… Last night you really comforted me. I love you, Lars." Mariana said smiles to him.

"Mariana, I'm so flattered. Let's get some breakfast shall we…"

When they breakfast, Rick sees both Lars and Mariana were staring at each other. Not knowing about what happen that night. After that, he went to his room wearing his red and black armor fixing his gloves.

"Oh Rick… why are you here?"

"Don't tell me that you love Mariana so much… I wish if it just like my girlfriend too." Rick said becomes sad in front of him.

"Why are you wearing, Rick you sounds like you were like a commando in our spy project." Lars smiled looking on Rick's combat outfits.

"This is where I wear when I was a special agent. Aren't you excited about this?" Rick reacted.

"You look better, Rick and where is Mariana?"

"She just prepares something for the final battle…"

At downstairs, Mariana prepares her handgun to fight and Rick and Lars see her.

"I guess that you were ready, Mariana."

"Of course… Now let's go to Silveria Corporation Rei is there…" Mariana convinced both Lars and Rick to go with her.

Meanwhile at Rhima's house, Jin now wearing his red and black pants (his primary outfit in Tekken 6) before wearing his armguards and footpads is finding the 'outfit' that Rhima use to fight in.

"Oh no, where is that outfit that Rhima has to wear. It should be here?" Jin tries to find it in her closet while Rhima sees him.

"What are you finding, Jin?"

"That outfit used to wear it during the battle. There's no way that it is not here?"

"You know… they're plenty of casual clothes I have here. Maybe that if you like it."

When Rhima wears some of the clothes for the fight, Jin disagrees seeing that was not he was searching after that she gave up at the moment.

"Why you don't want one of those?"

"That was not I was finding, Rhima."

"…You're so irritating sometimes." Rhima sighed and she got the clothes that Jin was looking for.

"Hey… that's the one I've been looking for."

"You mean this… but this clothes is preppy I don't want to wear that." Rhima reacted.

"You don't act like this, Rhima. You are not preppy and that's the only outfit I was looking for it just to wear this. Now, you try this on." Jin smirks on Rhima as she takes it and to try it on.

After that, Rhima now wears her light blue sleeveless shirt and knee length denim jeans and Jin sees it.

"That was perfect…"

"Why are you saying it was perfect? I'm just act too preppy."

"No Rhima, You are not preppy. Those clothes are similar like my mother's outfit." Jin smiled.

"You mean this…"

"Yes… Oh and there's something missing. Here wear this wristband this will protect your wrist from getting injured."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Also this will match this…" Jin shows a black chocker on Rhima.

"A black choker…"

"It's much like my colors. I'll put this on your neck." Jin puts the black chocker on Rhima's neck and she likes it.

"Wow… this is better."

"Did you like it…?"

"Yes…"

"Before we go to Rei's place. I'll put my gauntlets and footpads on. I haven't wear it after I was looking for that outfit." Jin goes off wearing his armguards and footpads and Rhima laughs.

"Haha… you were just walking in barefoot, you make me laugh…" Rhima laughs on Jin and after putting his equipments they went to Silveria Corporation to meet Rei.

Outside in Silveria Corporation, Nina and Eddy were talking things about the showdown and Rei arrives in a sleeveless shirt while in cross belted with two handguns.

"I guess you were ready…" Rei smiles on both Nina and Eddy as Asuka arrives.

"I think this boy was similar to my boss…" Nina smiled coldly.

"Rei… everyone hasn't been here yet." Asuka said cheerfully.

"I hope so…" Rei said and he sees Lars and Rick finally arrive along with Mariana.

"Rei…" Mariana smiles on Rei.

"I guess sir hasn't been here yet." Lars said and Rick prepares his deadly explosives.

"Ha… I hope I can't stop them with my explosives." Rick smiled and Jin and Rhima arrive.

"Sorry about this, Rei." Jin forgives Rei in delay and Rhima arrives.

"Wow…" Rei sees Rhima wearing the clothes that Jin was looking and he was amazed.

"See… I told you will be attracted…"

"Well, I guess these will a final showdown. Let's go to Egypt." Rei is ready and everyone prepares to go to Egypt to fight Azazel.

Therefore, Bruce and Anna were watching at what Kazuya is doing.

"Kazuya, you think this person is with us." Bruce reacted.

"Don't be worry; it is just like they resurrected me from the dead." Kazuya looks on the water tank inside was Rei's archrival Kenji who was killed by Devil Jin resurrecting him in a process. "They will think he was presumed dead. Right now he is with us."

Kazuya laughs hysterically while resurrecting Kenji with his sinister grin and a big evil smile on his face.


	34. Battle in Egypt, Guns and Fists

**A/N: **Okay this chapter will be mixed some characters and others are arrived in Egypt. Here is Chapter 33…

**Chapter 33: **_Battle in Egypt, Guns and Fists_

At Kikay's beach house, Ayamie and Kikay were so worried for Rhima.

"I wish Rhima is okay, Kikay. If only if she could make it." Ayamie said sadly to her best friend.

"Don't worry, Ayamie. I wish if she is okay too…"

Both girls were crying and King and Sergei watches both girls.

"Do you think they can make it?" King said and Sergei is not speaking to him. "I know you don't want to speak."

"…I guess they were prepared for the final battle." Sergei implies that a Big war is about to begin.

At Reggie's house, Alisa is shown in a red jumper dress and a white shirt underneath who is washing the dishes and Reggie comes up with her.

"Alisa, I want you to take me to Egypt." Reggie requested.

"You mean it, Reggie." Alisa smiled.

"Yes, your partner was there. So I decide to help them out." Reggie smiley replied. "You better prepared, Alisa. I'll be waiting for you."

"Oh, thank you…" Alisa said happily as she goes off to changes her pink and purple bra-like dress.

"Rei, don't worry about me. I'll help you in times in need." Reggie mutters as he asks Roger Mama to guard his home.

At Egypt, They finally arrived at the place that leads to Azazel. But it was confronted by Kazuya's associates, Bruce and Anna.

"Well now, this time you will be killed by us." Anna smirked.

"I will stop all of you just as Kazuya as planned." Bruce smiles as Jin knew this.

"You don't think you can…" Jin smirks as Nina arrives to attack Anna while Eddy goes from Bruce.

"Sir, you must go… We'll take care of this…" Nina said letting her boss and his friends to move.

"How long can you stand by my kicks, Chocolate boy…?" Bruce spats on Eddy and he retaliates.

"I don't think you can't beat me…"

On the way to Azazel's place, more Jacks in which to be Jack-6's and beats them off However, Rei uses his two hand guns shooting all of them. Then, they confronted by black and white men in which Kazuya's led by this and they brought scores of them.

Rhima begins to demonstrate her moves that Jin taught her and the moves that her father taught when she was young. She goes from the beating against the black and white. Jin, however, beat them with his L.L.R.K then his Shun Masatsu and does the Evil Intent move and other combo moves he uses. Then, Rhima defeats them but she was knocked down when she is about to get killed Jin arrives and beat them with his Savage Sword knocking them out. He helps Rhima to proceed.

Meanwhile in outside, Lars defeats all opposing enemies while Rick helps him throwing some deadly explosives on the opposing enemies. Rei then, shoots directly to the opposing enemies using both handguns in his waist. Then he executes using a shot gun to the others opposing enemies.

Mariana and Asuka manage to arrive at Azazel's tomb as some opposing enemies arrive to kill both. Asuka does the Demon Slayer and do the two punches executing her Basho Oroshi and the other does the Leg Cutter and Kariashi Shiranui defeating the enemies thoroughly.

Inside, they sensed something is not right and both knew that the skin of the red figures revealed to be Azazel's as they caught off by it. Before arriving at Azazel's place, Jin and Rhima found Rei who got lost.

"Rei, you're all by yourself?" Rhima asked.

"Yeah, I guess Mariana, Asuka and I were separated." Rei said sadly.

"I guess is up to us to find them." Jin said letting encourage Rei.

"Thanks, Jin. I'll go with you to find both." Rei goes with Jin and Rhima to find Asuka and Mariana.

On the way to Egypt, Reggie hangs on Alisa's back while flying to her jet wings that were sprouting from her back. Reggie sensed that someone is in trouble. In fact, he sees Rick and Lars are fighting opposing enemies.

"Hey, partner…" Alisa smiled on Lars as she executes her improvised missiles on her both arms causing the enemies defeated as Reggie gets off on her back.

"Have you seen Rei, mister?" Reggie asked.

"You don't have to call me mister, kid. Just call me Rick." Rick reacted.

"We'll take care of this, you go on to that tomb. I saw two girls went there." Reggie said letting Rick and Lars to get to Azazel's tomb.

"Come on, Lars. Let's go…"

"Alisa…"

"I'll take care of this, partner. They were no match for me." Alisa said in a polite manner.

"Okay then, Alisa. I'm counting on you." Lars then goes with Rick to proceed in Azazel's tomb.

"It's not my fault if you get lost from me." Alisa said and she goes to attack the black and white men for a fight.

On the way to Azazel's tomb, Jin, Rei and Rhima rushed to get with Rick and Lars and a Black haired Indian who is a tomb defender confronts the trio.

"You can't change the fate."

"Who the hell are you?" Jin spats on the Indian tomb defender.

"Kazuya Mishima is on the move." The Indian girl said as she introduces. "I'm Zafina and you must be one of the evil stars that will clash against the other."

"Zafina…" Rei said in a deep shock.

"…"

Zafina is a tomb defender to guards Azazel's tomb confronting on Jin, Rei and Rhima and the fight continues.


	35. Defender of the Tomb, Zafina

**A/N: **This next chapter will be a girl fight and some scenes that I took in Dead Fantasy III and V. Here is Chapter 34 in my second Strangest Things…

**Chapter 34: **_Defender of the Tomb, Zafina_

Zafina introduces on Jin, Rei and Rhima who is confronting them.

"So, you must be one of the evil stars that will clash against the other." Zafina looks on Jin who is known as one of the evil stars that will clash the Earth.

"What do you want from me anyway?" Jin said angrily on Zafina.

"I warned you…" Zafina was confident on fighting Jin and does her fighting stance. "My family elder chooses me as their clan's sole assassin. I wiped every single opponent that will take up from me."

"You're acts are like cold to me…" Rhima commented and Zafina was angered on her.

"What do you mean?"

"Rhima…" Jin said worrying for Rhima.

"I can take care of this… I felt that she is going too far."

"Rhima, you can't do this. You will be hurt by this…" Rei said worried and he was stop by Jin.

"Just let her be, Rei. I know that she has potential in fighting."

"Well, at least you were confident on beating me. This will change your fate." Zafina became confident on fighting Rhima.

"You're just a game character with a cold attitude… Now, I will take you down." Rhima goes fighting stance and the fight is on when a Naoki's music in Dance Dance Revolution's 1998 plays.

Rhima and Zafina are fighting blow by blow with their fists. Then Zafina does the Spider Stance crawling to attack her as she avoids doing the reverse cartwheel and she steps the wall and does the flying kick on Zafina.

Zafina do the combo moves on Rhima as she gets back on her feet and do the combo moves also. Zafina became impressed and does the Praying Mantis Stance and Rhima easily avoids some of her moves in a praying mantis stance she is able to defend it and unleashing her Karate moves taught by her father. She took it from granted and Zafina was easily beaten.

"Hmph… you were strong as I thought." Zafina smirks and she takes her double daggers to fight Rhima. This is a bloody fight as Jin and Rei watches.

"Oh no, she wields double daggers… What do we do?"

"I don't think she can defend by it." Jin said watching.

Zafina does the attack but she avoids it one by one and she defends it as she kicks thru her while taking her one of the daggers and do the sword fighting. After this, Zafina strikes her dagger to her left shoulder and Rhima does the attack by punching her in a large pile of walls, knocking her down.

"I think it is all over, cold lady…" Rhima said as her left arm is wounded. "Ugh…"

"She did it…"

"Ugh… you were strong as I thought. You can easily defend my attacks." Zafina complimented her braveness towards in their fight.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't say I warned you. I just wanted to fight someone who is strong to beat Azazel. But I must warn you. Inside the tomb, a monster is about to unleashed in his chamber." Zafina said as she leaves the trio to proceed.

"Let's get moving, guys. I'm really worried about Asuka and Mariana." Rei goes off leaving her and Jin can't leave the injured Rhima as he helps her.

"Its okay, Rhima… You were so good in fighting her off like that." Jin smiled.

"Really… Ugh…" Rhima said hurting her left shoulder that Zafina strikes her with her dagger and Jin gets her large white handkerchief in her pocket and he puts in her injured left shoulder.

"Don't worry, this will stop the bleed." Jin tightens the handkerchief on her shoulder to make it as her band.

"Ow… That hurts…"

"You'll be okay, Rhima. Let's get going… I hate if Rei is leaving you like this." Jin said as he and Rhima continued to follow Rei.

Meanwhile inside Azazel's tomb, Rick and Lars discovers Mariana's handgun was dropped after Mariana and Asuka were caught in Azazel's clutches. After this, Rick was caught also and Lars sees this. Lars finally arrived in Azazel's chamber where strange insects are running in the floors.

"Rick… where are you?" Lars said and he heard Mariana's voice.

"Lars…"

"Mariana, Asuka, Rick. How come you three stuck in this place?" Lars said shocking on the trio who were stuck in the walls.

"Be careful, Lars. That monster is too vicious…" Rick said while trying to get his explosive on his pocket but failed and Azazel arrives confronting on Lars.

"So this is the monster that sir was talking about…"

"Lars, you better get out of here…" Mariana cried.

Azazel confronts Lars as he smirks in a cocky manner.

"Well, in that case… I will stop you…" Lars prepares his fighting stance in a confident manner with a smirk on his face ready to fight Azazel.

On the way, at the replica of Ogre's temple, Jin sensed something is not right and he heard the voice of his mirror counterpart.

"What's wrong, Jin…" Rei asked.

"Something sinister is happening here…" Jin said sensing the sinister going on and he heard the voice again.

"I guess this is the time to take advantage…"

"Where were you?" Jin enraged and Rhima notified this.

"What is that voice…?"

Jin, Rei and Rhima sensed another battle for them and another fight begins.


	36. Reflections, Down and Under

**A/N: **Okay then, this scene that I took in Star Ocean: Second Evolution that Claude transports in Planet Expel. Hehe, this will be different. Here is Chapter 35 in my second Strangest Things in which Rhima is about to demonstrate her Standard based Karate against the other Jin.

**Chapter 35: **_Reflections, Down and Under_

On the way, at the replica of Ogre's temple, Jin sensed something is not right and he heard the voice of his mirror counterpart.

"What's wrong, Jin…" Rei asked.

"Something sinister is happening here…" Jin said sensing the sinister going on and he heard the voice again.

"I guess this is the time to take advantage…"

"Where were you?" Jin enraged and Rhima notified this.

"What is that voice…?"

"That's odd…" Rei became confused as they see Rhima who is about to be taken away.

"I guess that I'll take the girl away from you…"

"Rhima… get out of here!!!" Jin exclaimed and a red lightning sparks on Rhima in which she is about to be transported.

"Huh? What is this?" Rhima knew this and Jin and Rei see her in horror.

"Rhima…" Rei said trying to tell her to stay away but failed.

"Ahhh…."

"Rhima!!!" Jin tries to get her but failed. He punches thunderously to the ground. "Damn it…"

"Jin, why Rhima is taken away, Tell me about it?" Rei said angrily to Jin and he tells him.

"It's my mirror counterpart. He plans to take her away from us. He's been planning this for the whole time. Rei, I think I should tell you everything about this." Jin said in a sad tone and Rei will listen to what he says.

Meanwhile, Rhima wakes up and she found herself in a place called the gargoyle perch. She sees the hand of Devil Jin who handles the globe and someone spoke to her.

"I knew that I got you…"

"Who is this?" Rhima finally knew that the place was Jin's territory and she sees him sitting in the throne and it pan's on his face, smirking.

"I hope that the real me can't save you now…"

"Why did you take me here in this horrifying place?" Rhima spats on Jin who's in his suit outfit as he stands up walking towards to the ground.

"I understand about you're predicted actions. I guess that you and I will have to duel here in my territory." Jin said in an arrogance tone.

"So you must be the other Jin, the one who infiltrates Silveria Corporation with no remorse. I won't forgive you for what you did…" Rhima said angrily.

"Oh… and how did you know about that?"

"You were just my friend's mirror self, a reflection with no respect. I'm opposing your cocky actions, pal." Rhima said pointing an index finger towards the other Jin who is cocky.

"Hmph… I guess that you and I could fight…" Jin said in a deep voice as he does the 'Intro Charge' and starts off in rage mode. "I can easily beat you with this…"

"Don't try to underestimate me, pal. You're going down…" Rhima goes in her fighting stance to fight him.

At the replica of Ogre's temple, Jin tells everything about he and Rhima went gone to the beach.

"So that's why you and Rhima went to the beach for training."

"Yeah, I want to teach her to fight against my mirror self. If I fight against my mirror self, I will be involved just like I break the mirror in the bathroom and I get hurt myself." Jin said lowering his head.

"Ouch… which means someone wanted to threaten you, am I right." Rei said sadly.

"Yeah…" Jin calmly said as he stands up supporting at Rhima. "I don't think she could forget about what I taught her. I hope…"

At the gargoyle perch, Jin's mirror self easily beats Rhima while brutalizing her.

"Hmph… you become weak as I thought. I guess that you can't stand against me. Now, I can kill you brutally." Jin's mirror self executes his Black Out move to knock Rhima out. Until, she remembers that she lost to the real Jin who knocks her down with his Savage Sword and he teaches her everything that she knows during their 3 days of training at the beach. Rhima blocks it as she make rants out of him.

"You think you can finish me with this…" Rhima becomes infuriated as she hits him with her kick causing him to clutches his stomach.

"Ugh… what's this…?"

"I'm just pretending that I was a beginner or an amateur who is weak. You think you can easily beat by this…" Rhima said angrily to Jin's mirror self when the music Hold on Me plays. "That person was forbid of using that Intro Power Charge of yours. I think you can hold on me with your stupid strength of yours."

"What did you say? How can you say this to me…"

"I think I found out your weakness… pal… is to believe in yourself." Rhima becomes confident and Jin's mirror self executes his Demon's Paw as she blocks by it. He becomes frustrated as they fight blow by blow when a barrage of chi breaking the whole window glass. Rhima is able to beat him off as she demonstrates her standard-based karate in a one on one duel against him causing him to weak and she executes her Tidal Wave move that the real Jin taught her knocking him down instantly.

"Ugh…why how come I lose… How come I lose to her…?"

"It's all over, pal. You were no match against me… You may beat me off but I can stop you." Rhima said as Jin's mirror self asks her.

"Who taught you…this and everything…?"

"The real Jin that I used to know is very calm and gentle type of man. That person becomes cocky like you came out until he corrected his ways."

"What!!! The…real…me…no…" Jin's mirror self can't believe it was the real Jin taught this to her and after that he was defeated as his body vanishes.

"The real Jin that I knew sometimes he is way too normal like me." Rhima said to herself as the red lightning sparks on her again as she transported back to the where she belongs.

Therefore, Jin and Rei were waiting for Rhima as they see her falling down as both stands up to get her but they ended up got fall off by her.

"Oww…" Rei feels that he get hurt, same with Jin's.

"Could you get off us, Rhima. You're so heavy…" Jin said hurting.

"Sorry, guys… I'm pretty worried on the both of you." Rhima smiled as she gets off letting both Jin and Rei could stand up.

"Wow, talk about she almost backache us…" Rei commented.

"Welcome back, Rhima… We were worried about you." Jin said smiles on Rhima.

"I know it was your mirror self took me away. But I realize he was created by that creepy monster." Rhima reacted.

"Azazel… he is able to do fake ones…" Rei said while looking on Rhima.

"We have to get moving, He must be there…" Jin realizes his mirror self was created by Azazel as the trio continues to get in Azazel's tomb.

As they finally arrived outside in Azazel's tomb, Jin, Rei and Rhima sensed another fight as a hooded figure shoots on the trio.

"Look out…" Jin tackles Rhima as Rei avoids getting his handgun to shoot the hooded figure directly to his mask as it removes.

"Don't you dare kill us, wise guy…?" Rei said angrily and Jin and Rhima stares each other as they break their gaze.

"You haven't changed are you, Jin." Kazuya arrives along with the hooded figure's new assistance.

"You…"

"I think it's about time to fight…" Kazuya smirks on the angrily Jin.

"Say your prayers, Kazuya. You think you can beat us." Rei said angrily with a grin on his face.

"I think that you were planning to take advantage with these three." A man named Markus who disguised as the Chancellor Sheppard who is another assassin hired by Kazuya himself.

"You will take advantage against this girl over there…"

"Hmm, this is interesting…"

"I guess you and I will fight one last time…" Jin smirked looking on his evil father's grin on his face.

"Now then, I will unmask this hooded figure…" Kazuya unmasked the hooded figure it is reveal it was Kenji who was resurrected.

"Kenji…" Rei said shock on Kenji's appearance.

Kenji becomes a hostile as he attacks Rei using his magnum but he avoids it.

"Thanks to Kazuya, Cashimiro… He resurrected me for taking a fight against you." Kenji said while touching his half ruined face that Devil Jin did kill him in a process.

"Well then, I guess it was 3 on 3. Now, I will deal with you, Jin…" Kazuya became confident to fight Jin and the other two will deal against Rei and Rhima and the 3 on 3 battle begins.


	37. Battle of Brutality, a Deadly Fight

**A/N: **Okay this is a brutal 3 on 3 battle against Kazuya, Kenji, and Markus who is a otaku disguised as Chancellor Sheppard of the anime, Yu-gi-Oh: GX and a assassin. Here is chapter 36 in this second Strangest Things. This is my version of Monty Oum's Dead Fantasy Series.

**Chapter 36: **_Battle of Brutality, a Deadly Fight_

Kazuya declares to kill Jin in order to get his other half of Devil Gene, Kenji plans to kill his nemesis Rei and Markus goes to fight Rhima and the 3 on 3 fight is about to begin. Kenji do the smoke bomb explodes. This makes Jin, Rei and Rhima will be separated.

Jin was left behind and he was confronted by his father, Kazuya.

"I guess that I will kill you this time…" Kazuya do the fighting stance wanted to kill his own son.

"I will stop you, even if I could risk it. Now, I can defeat you with this…" Jin smirks on Kazuya as they started a fight.

"Hmph… just like you showed up to kill me in my territory." Kazuya knew this and they punched both in their faces and a barrage of chi shatters the whole ground and they start to fight.

Meanwhile, Rei and Kenji are having a gun fight and Rei avoids it and he rapidly shoots his handgun on Kenji.

"You can't hide from me, Rei. I know that you're still afraid in trying to fight me."

"Save it, Kenji. You and I were lasted this stupid gun fight. You've been acting a hypocrite." Rei becomes angry and they continue their gun fight.

"Is that so, I guess that you're going to die here…"

Therefore, Rhima was separated and she was confronted by Markus in disguise.

"I know that you can't go anywhere. Cutie…" Markus said and Rhima became disgusted on him.

"Don't try to mock me, ugly bitch… I'm not like you…" Rhima said angrily on Markus as he was frustrated.

"What!!! Did you say ugly? How dare you!!!"

"I know that you're just an ugly man in a cross dresser. Such clowns face with a stupid brain…" Rhima commented,

"Ha… guess that you found out my disguise." Markus removes the disguise and revealed that he is really an assassin wielding two tonfas.

"Hmph, you think you can beat me…" Rhima spats on Markus as he goes rushing towards her attacking with his tonfa on her.

Meanwhile, both Jin and Kazuya in a long awaited danger fight. He does the beating against him as he goes avoiding and does the front kick and Double Chamber Punch on him as Kazuya almost on the ground.

"Impressive…" Kazuya responded with a smug smile. "But if that's all you've got… Then, it's a good thing the fight will take place here. I guess that one of us will be in grave."

Kazuya rushed to attack Jin and tapping into his power and to proceeded to breakthrough. He sprouted his wings and fiercely grabbed his opponent on their throat. But Jin almost breaks free and he violently threw him down, crashing like a pile of scrap. Kazuya blasted a blood-red laser beam at him, the beam utterly destroying everything in its path.

Jin however, stood up and reserves his power and quickly retaliated by firing a pure white beam of light back, and met the laser halfway. The resulting collision and struggle between both energies practically vaporized any remnants of the hill as they break their laser literally.

"This power and I have white wings on my back. So this is a gift that mother gave me…" Jin discovers his spiritual angelic powers that he inherited from his mother.

Meanwhile, Markus and Rhima are engaged in a brutal fight. Rhima tries to avoid some of his tonfa attacks as Markus using his tonfa create an explosion on the ground as Rhima avoids. However, Markus succeeds and does multiple punches and kicks and do the somersault on her and hits her with his Atomic Blow and Rhima was on the ground.

"Ha… you can't stand against me. Now, I'll finish you up…" Markus goes on the final hit and Rhima avoids and demonstrates her mastery in hand to hand combat and mixed karate mastery and Markus knocks out as she took his tonfa on her.

"You think you can… Ugly freak face…" Rhima does the hit and do the rapid hit on him. As she goes on the version of Markus' multiple punches and kicks on him and slams him on the ground using her both punch and she executes her deadly punch on the ground causing Markus slams on the wall.

"Ugh… she is tough…"

However, Jin was knocked by Kazuya and make rants out of him.

"How pathetic, you should be dead…" Kazuya plans to kill him off. But he sees him executing his Angel Twister and does the Salvation as he was brutalized by it. However, Kazuya survives and they return to their normal forms as they continue their stuggle on the brutal fight.

"Ugh…how come you become so strong…?" He growled. "Now, I'll take you down…"

"Do you ever…stop talking?" Jin replied as he started to clutches his body knowing that he is going to collapsed.

Both still continues and this time, it was slower. Eventually Kazuya began to pummel his weak opponent and ended up knocking Jin back down.

"This is it. It's time for you to die, Kazama."

Kazuya finally prepared his final onslaught. He shot his wings out of his back… His power began pouring out as he charged up… His aura returned much more violent than before… The ground under him rumbled as it cracked and collapsed… The air rushed to and around Kazuya…

Jin was understandably desperate by this time; he had to stop Kazuya or it was all over. This was Jin's last chance. Jin stood up, his ankles completely, and unfurled his wings, a sight much less majestic than usual; tiny streams of blood flowed from and ran down patches of his wings, demonstrating the extended severity of Jin's shape.

The Kazama heir then prepared for his own final attack… Jin's aura returned much brighter than before, lighting up the dark shore and shining into the night sea… His wings fully extended backward… his ankles rushed backward against the ground until Jin was standing only on the path… Jin stood up straight, and drew one arm back while extending his other forward, reaching down and focusing every single inch of power in his body into the next attack…

The preparation over, the collision was on. Kazuya flew full speed down the incline, and saw red as he thought, planned, and envisioned Jin's destruction. Jin kept his eyes set upon Kazuya, waiting for the right moment, and, when it came, he took a powerful step forward and attacked with a severe thrusting punch… However, Kazuya was ready for it, stopped right in time, and caught Jin's fist in his hand! Red and white energies clashed and intertwined as their powers met…

"Pathetic!" he mocks on Jin. "Your Eighth Gate of Hell?! Don't you ever know that I'm hell?"

"No…" Jin replied forcefully. "But this power is something that you will never see. My 'Final Heaven'!!!"

It was at that moment that Kazuya made a gripping realization. Jin's power wasn't focused in the hand Kazuya himself was holding, but the opposite one! The first part of the attack was a decoy! Kazuya was too close to even dodge… Jin took another powerful step forward and let loose all his angelic Kazama power into a tremendous Right Roundhouse Punch! The punch seemed to connect with Kazuya in slow motion…. Jin's fist impacted right into the corner of Kazuya's red left eye… Kazuya's face gave way… His body snapped in the other direction… as his wings retracted and he passed out.

Jin finally finishes his evil father as he collapsed to the ground and knew that he had won.

Meanwhile, Rei and Kenji are still engaged in a gun fight as they fight with their combat knives.

"You don't deserve to live, Kenji." Rei said angrily.

"You should be the one who going to die…" Kenji became much psychotic to kill Rei as he shoots rapidly with his hand gun and Rei does the shooting. Much like of a quick draw as they point their gun in their faces. "I think it's about time to finish this, Rei."

Rhima finally defeats Markus as she started to leave. Then, Markus stands up and he attacks Rhima with some ninjutsu style kicks as she was slides on the ground.

"Hah…you think you can possibly stop me with this beating, y' know. Now I can finish you up…" Markus laughs mockingly to Rhima as he goes with his final blow and Rhima blocks it with her fist and grab his shoulders and kicks Markus' neck at the back and he falls on the cliff.

"I don't play with some pathetic ugly face like you…" Rhima commented as Markus grabs Rhima's leg intentionally to fall down the cliff as she grabs the trunk of the tree.

After a long brutal fight, Jin wakes up knowing that he finishes his father as his body begins to regenerate his injuries which causes of his spiritual powers. He then sensed that Rhima was in danger.

Rhima tries to break free from Markus. "Let go…"

"I guess that you and I were going to fall into this cliff. I will drag you to hell." Markus said as the trunk breaks and Jin finally in time grabbing Rhima's hand.

"Rhima… don't let go." Jin said worrying for Rhima as she kicks Markus on the face.

"Ahhh…" Markus falls in the cliff this causes his death.

"Jin…" Rhima smiles as he grabs another of her hand trying to climb her up.

"Are you feeling alright…?"

"Yeah…"

"Now, we have to find Rei…"

Rei hides on the walls and Kenji tries to find and kill Rei.

"You can't hide forever, Rei. Come out now and I'll do the kill for you."

"You're going too far, Kenji. I will kill you even if I'm risking it." Rei shoots Kenji as he goes knocking Rei down with his combat skills.

"Ha… still becoming a wretched marksman like you, you are not good enough in combat." Kenji said mockingly. "I guess that I will kill by this. Die!!!"

Rei gets hurt from it until Rhima stops it using her version of Plasma Strike causing Kenji to shoot her as she avoids does the reverse cartwheel and she rushed to beat Kenji but she gets caught by it.

"Rhima…"

"So now, Rei. I guess that your cute lass of yours will be dead." Kenji does the rants and Jin finally arrives and does the Corpse Thrust and Rei rapidly shoots Kenji several times with his hand gun and Kenji collapsed to the ground.

"Ughhh…How come…"

"I think it's over, Kenji." Rei said as Kenji do the same rant on him as he dies.

After this brutal fights, Jin tells them that he has angelic spiritual powers that he fought up against Kazuya as both Rei and Rhima were shocked to see him and Zafina arrives.

"It seems that you manage to stop those three." Zafina was impressed seeing the three manage to survive the fight. "I will go with you to guide inside the tomb."

"I guess she is with us…" Rhima said and Jin sensed that Azazel was there.

"We have to keep moving. I felt that Mariana and the others are there too." Jin replied seriously. "Let's go…"

And so, Zafina guides Jin, Rei and Rhima to Azazel's tomb. This leads to their final battle awaits.

* * *

**A/N:**

Some other moves that added is similar to that of Dead Fantasy. In my version however some moves derived from other games in PSX and some moves from M.M Richter-XIII's Tekken 7: TFTFF. In Battle Arena Toshinden 3, Tracy's Electro Thrash (Markus) Crazy Planet (Rhima's style since her version is mixed with Tracy's soul bomb instead of her somersault). Rachael's Let's Go (Markus) and Iwashiro Nagisa's Shoot Out (Rei). Other moves are in Legend of Legaia like Gala's 2nd Hyper Arts, Lightning Storm (Jin) and Lu Delilah's Plasma Strike (Rhima) and in Power Stone, Ayame's Air Stomp Combo (Markus) also Jin's special attacks as opposed to his devil form's attack are all from Tekken 7: TFTFF since he becomes stronger to fight against his father instead getting weak from his illness in TFTFF or getting pummeled either both Heihachi and Kazuya on him because of his illness. Take Note, I replace Seventh Gate of Heaven to My Final Heaven to make it is in Zell's FF8 limit just not to offend some unblockable moves.


	38. The Confrontation, a Final Battle

**A/N: **This chapter will be do or die time, Jin goes to fight Azazel in his chamber. Here is Chapter 37 of the second Strangest Things.

**Chapter 37: **_The Confrontation, a Final Battle _

Zafina guides Jin, Rei and Rhima inside as she lets them leave the three to continue.

"Be careful out there, I know that it will be a sacrifice…"

While walking inside Azazel's tomb, Rei points a gun as Jin tried to stop him. Rhima however, sensed someone must be inside of this tomb. Arriving at Azazel's chamber, the trio sensed something is not right.

"Ugh… what is this thing?" Rei disgusted the bugs coming from the chamber.

"Those bugs… It's coming from this chamber…" Rhima sensed this while Jin sees this.

"I have a bad feeling about this?"

Therefore, Rei heard Mariana's voice telling him to get out of here as the injured Lars sees them.

"Sir…"

"Lars…" Jin rushed to the injured Lars while Rei and Rhima followed him. "Are you okay, you look hurt?"

"Sir, you better get out of here… I can't keep…up beating…that monster." Lars said hurting his injuries. Until a red/orange Azazel arrives confronting on the trio.

"So... you were the one who cause all of this." Jin becomes infuriated as he tells Rei and Rhima to take care of the injured Lars. Azazel goes to confront Jin and he goes into his fighting stance.

"Let's put an end to this…"

Azazel summons boulders with claws on Jin as he sidesteps and Rhima knew this will happen. However, Jin tries to avoid Azazel's spinning move and he does the beating with it. Jin defeats it with his Avenger unblockable move as Azazel knocked down.

"He did it…" Rei said smiling.

"Way to go, man…" Rick said watches Jin fighting and his soul was lingered.

"Look out…" Rhima yelled and Jin sensed that Azazel was still alive and he is right behind him as he avoids and he does the Flying Kick on the dark orb at Azazel's chest as it breaks and Azazel dissolves causing him to collapse on the ground.

"He made it…"

"Finally… I did it…" Jin smiles as he loses consciousness after the fight while Rei and Rhima go after him.

After the incident, Jin wakes up and he sees Rei and Rhima.

"What happened…?"

"I'm so glad that you were okay, Jin…" Rhima said smiling.

"You seem to be losing consciousness after defeating that monster." Rei explained.

"But how come that happened… That time the portal is opening. But now why is not?"

"I'm sorry, you see beating Azazel was not actually the only way to get you back." Rhima said becomes sad looking at him and Jin angrily upset of this.

"Does that mean that we can't go back? I don't understand why we can't get back. I don't understand!!!"

"Jin…"

"Sir…" Lars felt upset for his boss nephew until Mariana, Asuka and Rick finally frees from Azazel's clutches.

In the base of Sahara Desert, Rei's soldiers from Silveria Corporation arrive and Lars was taken to the medic as Rick was worried for him as he goes inside while Asuka follows. Mariana sees her call in her phone by one of the soldiers telling that Heihachi was released and she was shock of this.

"Oh my god…"

"What's wrong, Mariana…?" Rei asked her as she tells him.

"I have bad news, Rei. Do you remember that we infiltrate our company that we were working on?"

"That was 6 months ago, how come you say this?" Rei tries to ask her.

"Heihachi was released in the store room after Reggie shoots him with the sharp buster."

"But game characters are unable to get out from there."

"Rei, I think you must go with Jin…" Mariana suggested.

"Mariana…"

"Don't worry about me, Rei. Lars and others are with me. Just go…"

"All right, Mariana…" Rei understands his advisor's concern as the chopper leaves and he goes to find Jin and Rhima.

Outside the tomb after the incident, Jin finally defeats Azazel and his father Kazuya Mishima who fights him in a dangerous battle was brutally knock unconscious by him. Then, Rhima is with him who she became upset of him after what happened inside the epitaph and both sees Nina in the chopper.

"Is it Nina?" Rhima sees her knowing that she was knocked down by Heihachi as the old Mishima goes down the chopper to fight Jin while Rhima rushed to the unconscious Nina. "Oh no, she's knocked down?"

"Now, You're going to return the Zaibatsu to me." Heihachi challenged Jin to claim his company and Rhima was involved on this and another fight begins.

* * *

**A/N: **

I don't think Jin's ending in Tekken 6 will be non canon since the fans think Lars' ending will be a canon. Sahara Desert in which Rei and his soldiers made as their base camp is actually the place where Jin's body was found by Raven at the end of Scenario Campaign.


	39. A Grandfather's Fight, The Escape

**A/N: **Okay this chapter that I took from Jin's ending in Tekken 6 and Resident Evil 5. This will be tricky their fight that you didn't see in his ending. Here is chapter 38, I hope you read this, guys…

**Chapter 38: **_A Grandfather's Fight, The Escape_

Outside the tomb after the incident, Jin finally defeats Azazel and his father Kazuya Mishima who fights him in a dangerous battle was brutally knock unconscious by him. Then, Rhima is with him who she became upset of him after what happened inside the epitaph and both sees Nina in the chopper.

"Is it Nina?" Rhima sees her knowing that she was knocked down by Heihachi as the old Mishima goes down the chopper to fight Jin while Rhima rushed to the unconscious Nina. "Oh no, she's knocked down?"

"Now, You're going to return the Zaibatsu to me." Heihachi appears to challenge Jin on claiming his company and Rhima was involved on this.

"You don't change do you? I guess that you can't stop me…" Jin said smirking on Heihachi as he tells him.

"Hmph… I guess that I will finish you up." Heihachi ready to fight as Jin goes into fighting stance, Rhima rushed up to fight him.

"Rhima… don't do it…" Jin tries to stop her as she kicks him on the face as he blocks from it.

"Hah, pathetic insufficient girl…" Heihachi mocks Rhima as she beats him down but she ended caught off by his choke.

"Let her go, Heihachi…" Jin said with an angry look on his face, seeing Rhima became Heihachi's hostage.

"Hah! This insufficient girl is not much of a stupid type of mockery. Isn't that right, pathetic witty fool…?" Heihachi mocks Rhima very badly as she lowers her head knew that she hates someone saying things to her.

"Don't mock me, you old retarded bastard…" Rhima angrily elbowed Heihachi several times as she kicks him in the face as Heihachi almost knocked down and becomes upset of this as he goes attacking her but Rhima grabs thru both of his shoulders kicking the back to his neck as Jin knocks him off using his Demon's Paw as he defeats it thanks to Rhima's assist.

"Thanks, Rhima…" Jin smiled to her and Rhima looks on him as the temple is about to shake.

"Ahhh, it's shaking…" Rhima reacts as both sees Rei in the helicopter.

"Jin, Rhima, come on…" Rei shouted.

"Rhima let's go…" Jin takes Rhima with him as some of Rei's soldiers helping the both of them to get inside the helicopter as the temple explodes and Jin sees both Heihachi and Kazuya's body are still unconscious as the helicopter leaves and the temple was destroyed. The remains of the temple were buried in sand.

Inside the helicopter, Rhima fell asleep into Jin's lap as Jin guards her while sitting. She wakes up while looking at him.

"Finally you were awake…"

"Yeah…" Rhima smiles on him as Rei arrives.

"I'm so glad that you two were okay…" Rei said calmly. "I guess that Jin cools his head off."

"Rei, where the others?"

"They went off before I came in to find both of you." Rei answered.

"I see…"

"Rei, I'm so glad that you were okay…" Rhima said happily.

"Well, let's talk about this privately later, Rhima. I have some things to do." Rei said as he leaves both.

"Is something wrong, Rhima?" Jin asked as she become acting differently one last time.

"The trousers you were wearing… It sound like you got tied in the firecrackers." Rhima said teasing him.

"Oh, come on Rhima… I hate if you saying things to me…" Jin grunted as Rei watches both.

"Hahaha…. More than you got kick off in space in the space suit from that old bastard."

"Rhima, could you stop teasing me like that, it's embarrassing…" Jin said getting teased from her, blushing and Rei still watches them.

"I guess that Rhima is able to tease like that…" Rei mutters as he leaves.

With this, Rei decides to make a portal for Jin and the others who got released in the arcade machine kits as the helicopter continues to straight them home.


	40. The Incident, Jin's Deserted Survival

**A/N: **Okay this chapter will be a twist of fate, this focus on Rei and Mariana in which she tells Rei about Jin's incident in the Scenario Campaign. Here is Chapter 39 in my second Strangest Things.

**Chapter 39: **_The Incident, Jin's Deserted Survival_

_After this dangerous incident, Rei decided to make a portal for the game characters in order to return them back. Rick visits the hospital to see Lars. He told Rick that he will be recovered soon and Mariana arrives to visit him. Jin tries to guard me while I'm teaching the students and soon he became as my mentor just to teach me something very important. Rei declares that the portal will be completed in 2 weeks. But what will happen if Jin returns to the game where he belongs?_

**1 week later:**

After Rhima narrates after the incident, Rhima got called by her father since he is living abroad with her mother telling that he and her mother will come back here within another week and Jin sees her now in his black rider outfit.

"Rhima…" Jin watches her while she is talking to her mobile phone as he put his hand on his head reminisce about the incident in the Scenario Campaign in which he defeated the Golden Azazel as he falls along with him in the pit and his body was discovered by Raven in the desert. Jin felt he get hurt from his head. "Those past, how come I retracted this… Guess I should leave her…"

After Jin leaves her, Rhima sees no one but Jin did left her wanted to find out what happened in the worst incident he had as she sees a text message send by Rei seeming to meet her at Silveria Corporation.

While at the motorcycle, Jin still retracted his deserted past about what happened in the Scenario Campaign. He felt upset about this trying to find someone knew what happened in the incident.

In Silveria Corporation, Rei is almost finishing the portal and Mariana arrives as both goes to his office.

"So, Mariana… What do you want to tell me about?"

"Rei… I think I should tell you something. There's something happened to Jin?"

"Huh? But he is here? How come you say things like this?"

"One of my colleagues told me that they just played the game like Ralphie. They played the Scenario Campaign and something happened to him." Mariana said sadly.

"What was that?"

"You want to know… But it will be sad for Rhima." Mariana said as she explains. "It was the time that I visited my colleague."

**Flashback:**

"Oh, Mark. What are you doing?" Mariana asked one of her colleagues and Mark seems finishing the Scenario Campaign.

"Oh, Mariana… I'm just finishing this annoying mode."

"What are you playing?"

"It's a Scenario Campaign I'm already finishes the final boss here."

Mariana watches that Jin explains to Lars that he fills the entire negative energy so that Azazel will be in the physical form. Until a Golden Azazel arrives and Jin will stop it and Lars tries to stop him.

"That's Jin…"

"You knew that character?"

"Yeah… he's with us 6 months ago. But how come that be?"

Golden Azazel attacks him with a laser but it was blocked by Jin's devil powers until he attacks the Golden Azazel and smashes the black orb that was stuck in its chest as he along with Azazel falls on the pit and Lars watches. Mariana sees in horror…

"What's wrong?"

Mariana sees the whole incident and they continue after the credits. She then watches Raven who is driving in the desert and some elite soldiers discover Jin's body was covered in sand. Seemingly, that he survived the fight against Azazel and Raven notices and his body will be taken away to experimental him.

"Whoa, that was a tragic ending. Hey, Mariana…" Mark notices that Mariana was upset.

"Oh my God…"

**Flashback over:**

"That was what happened to him…"

"Oh no, but how can he come out here…"

"I don't know, maybe that he was resurrected by elite soldiers before the time he came out here. I guess that he survived after he fights Azazel and everyone thinks of him, he was presumably dead."

"He was found at the desert that we've been set a base camp. This can't be happening. I think that he didn't remember what happened by the time he came out here." Rei said became angered by this.

"Rei…"

"Mariana, I guess that I must tell Rhima about what happened. Jin's survival was getting deserted at the desert. She will be upset if I tell her about this." Rei said with a mortified look on his face as he leaves.

"Rei… I guess that Jin didn't remember about those. I think he is really upset right now. Just to find out his deserted survival in the past." Mariana mutters about Jin's survival as she watches Rei walking away.

Before arriving at Intramuros, Jin went off to see Lars. Knowing that he knew what happen to him as he goes headed to its direction.

* * *

**A/N:**

This is Jin's first time reminiscing his deserted incident in the Scenario Campaign. I guess that he needs to find Lars about this deserted incident he had.


	41. Revealing the Uncovered Deserted Past

**A/N: **Okay this chapter will be a big spoiler all right… This focused on Jin and Lars while the other will be Rei and Rhima this will be a long story. Here is Chapter 40…

**Chapter 40: **_Revealing the Uncovered Deserted Past_

In Intramuros, Jin still in the motorcycle watching the students in blue in which to be the students in Lyceum as he took off his glasses. He sensed that Lars was there so he gets off to find him.

Outside in Lyceum, Lars is waiting for Rick while guarding the students.

"It feels so good to guard this place…" Lars felt soothing as Rick arrives.

"Hey, Lars… I'll go buy some lunch, all right. I'll be right back." Rick said as he goes off. Lars sees Jin who is sad.

He takes him to the café in front of San Juan de Letran as Jin asks him about the deserted incident.

"So anyway… why are you here, Jin? Is something the matter?" Lars asked.

"I came here to find out about what happened that time?" Jin answered.

"Oh… how come you say that?"

"I just remembered something? Those deserted past I got thru…"

"You don't seem to remember what happened to you?"

"I really need to know, Lars. Tell me about it?" Jin said while looking at Lars.

"Now I understand, you don't remember what happened to you that time. You branded me as a traitor." Lars finely replied. "And also, you mind controlled of my partner, Alisa just to follow your orders. You create Alisa just to protect you and she was..."

"I brand you as a traitor and mind controlled my android that I ordered to exterminate you…"

"But I have no intended on defeating you. You just explain something about your plans, before you defeat that Golden Azazel." Lars explains as the flashback occurs.

**Flashback:**

After being defeated by Lars in the fight, Jin tells him about Zafina's premonition words to him and also the awakening of Azazel from he and his father's Devil Gene's. Lars then told him that he finally stop his big brother. But Jin then tells him that he can't save this twisted world and he has no choice but this is his chance to save humanity as the temple shakes, the arrival of Golden Azazel as both witness this.

"Impossible!"

"Good, I've been waiting for this." Jin said finally waits to fight the Golden Azazel as he tells Lars about this. "I told you before. Only someone with the Devil Gene can defeat him."

"I exist in a higher plane than your earthly laws." Azazel said in a monstrous voice trying to confront both of them. "Now, no one can stop me."

"No one, except me…" Jin said in a deep voice trying to challenge Azazel.

"Fool! You will destroy yourself as well!!!"

"Let's put an end to this!" Jin said while using his devil powers and does the Power Charge as it scatters from it.

"What are you doing?!" Lars exclaimed panics on what Jin is doing as he walks straight from Azazel.

Azazel hits a red laser twice to Jin but it was blocked from his demonic powers. Therefore, Jin started to rush on Azazel as he sees this, executing his Demon's Paw on Azazel's dark orb as it smashed Azazel roars from him as both fell into a large pit as Lars watches.

"Jin!" Lars tries to save his boss nephew but it was too late as he witness from the bottom was a white demonic light lighten up above. Afterwards it disappears.

After this incident, Nina arrives as he tells him that Jin put everything it had to stop Azazel and Lars is a no saint as she leaves in the chopper while Lars leaves with Raven.

**Flashback over:**

"I did all of that…" Jin said while looking on his hand.

"Yes… You sacrifice it to beat Azazel. I tried to save you but. It was too late… I saw a white light just light up from above." Lars said becomes sad to him. "Your bodyguard just told me that you put everything to stop that thing and what's done is done."

"So then, what's just happened to me after?" Jin said with a sad look on his face.

"I don't know. I already have a new job right now. Raven just went back to the desert because the elite forces called him that they discovered something at the desert." Lars said this as another flashback occurs.

**Flashback:**

In the middle of the dawn, Raven went to his elite forces in the site of what they discovered in the desert.

"Status…"

"We're just arrived here sir. Nobody's going to near it."

"Take me there…"

And so, Raven goes to the site in which they found a strange figure covered in sand in which to be Jin as he sees this.

"We found him."

"The spy drone has been sent in the facility. They were no foot prints on the area. I think it's safe for the first one, sir."

"It's the best thing to pack things up, on the double." Raven said ordering one of his elite force.

"Yes, sir…" One of the elite forces salutes him as he leaves.

"Why can't be wrong just for once." Raven stated while looking on Jin's body. Knowing that he survived the fight against Azazel as his body was taken to the elite forces.

**Flashback over:**

"No it's can't be. Does this mean after beating Azazel I end up in a desert."

"Well, I think so. Me and everyone thinks of you that you presumably dead." Lars stated.

"I wanted to be free from this accursed blood in my veins. But, why am I still alive." Jin said sadly.

"I don't think the elite forces treated your body to recover your injuries after they discovered you in the desert. That's why you're alive." Lars said calmly. "Your bodyguard will assumed became the head of the Zaibatsu if you're gone."

"Now I know. I finally remember now. I really wanted to be free from my accursed blood. But, I felt that it will be useless, beating Azazel is just worthless to be free from my curse blood." Jin finally remembers his deserted incident and Lars still looking at him.

"I guess you finally remembered it."

"I hate if Rhima sees me like this."

"Jin… You like Rhima so much do you."

"Lars… could you stop it." Jin said blushing.

"I knew it; you did like her very much." Lars replied. "I've been seeing you giving a cake to her just to make her feel better."

"Oh…"

"Jin, I guess that you should her tell her the truth." Lars suggested as Jin rejects.

"But, what if she doesn't like me, I hate if I told her this."

"You should… She will understand." Lars said with a Way back into Love instrumental song plays.

"Thanks, Lars… I will tell her myself if the time comes." Jin thanked Lars for remembering the incident happened to him as he left.

"Lars, there you are." Rick sees Jin who is walking away. "That was Jin, how did he get here?"

"Nah, we're just having a private conversation. You'll never know…"

Meanwhile at Silveria Corporation, Rhima arrives as she sees Rei and they talk something privately.

"You should understand, Rhima. There is something happen to Jin just before he came out here." Rei said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"His body was discovered in the desert." Rei said plainly as Rhima was shocked putting both hands on her lips.

"It seems that he fought the Golden Azazel and defeats it. But he and Azazel fell in the pit."

"No, it can't be…"

"You must know that, Rhima." Rei said as he turns his back to her. "You know if we continue our relationship like this. One of you will be hurt by it."

"…"

"I'm sorry, Rhima. I shouldn't tell you about that." Rei said as she slaps him in the face.

"You didn't tell me this from earlier. How could you saying this to me." Rhima said angrily to Rei. "How come my childhood friend becomes such a cold-hearted person? Why did you do this?"

"Rhima… I felt sorry for you. I know that…"

"It's all right for me if we break up like this. Let's make our separate ways together, without you. Guess that I'm through with you." Rhima said with her tears in her face as Asuka witness this as she leaves.

"Rhima…"

"What did you do her, Rei. How dare you say things to her like that?!" Asuka said angrily to Rei.

"It's because I realize that you will get hurt, Asuka. That's why I did it." Rei said sadly.

"Rei…"

That night at Rhima's house, she finally went home and her maid was worried as she goes upstairs. Then, Jin also arrives knew that Rhima was finally get home.

"Did you see, Rhima?" Jin asked her maid.

"Young mistress went to her room. I don't know what just happened to her."

Jin goes to her room as he sees Rhima who is crying.

"Why, how come Jin risks his life to beat that thing. But now, Rei and I we broke up because of Asuka. Why my life will do something like this…?" Rhima seems crying know that she finally break up with Rei as her tears is like beautiful white pearls and Jin sees this.

"Rhima…" Jin felt sad for Rhima as he leaves her while he goes took off his jacket and his gloves and went to the dining room.

At the dining room, her maid gives him some coffee as he drinks it remembering his deserted incident that beating Azazel as both fell into the pit and his body discovered by Raven knowing if he is dead or alive while covering in the sand. After that, he put down the cup while lowering his head.

"What have I done? After I beat Azazel and sacrificing my life just to be free from this, this is only just a beat all." Jin said to himself blaming on what he had done. "What am I going to do? Do I have to tell her about this?"

Jin felt very upset everything on the incident happened to him and also for his affection to Rhima and he continues drinking coffee much of the upset he had.


	42. Love Moves in Mysterious Ways

**A/N: **Sorry guys, this next chapter will be a daring scene and it's focusing on Jin and Rhima who both were upset about what happened in Chapter 40. Here is Chapter 41 in my second Strangest Things. But I don't offend Nina's song

**Chapter 41: **_Love Moves in Mysterious Ways_

The next day, Jin wakes up and Rhima is still upset about yesterday.

"Rhima… I was thinking if we get back to the private beach that we stayed. Is it okay for you?" Jin said trying to comfort her.

"…"

"Oh well, I guess let's get packed things up."

The screen changes in the boat that leads into a private beach and Kikay tries to comfort her poor friend.

"Come on, Rhima. You shouldn't be upset like this. It's not like you had been acting like that."

"I'm sorry…" Rhima said in a silent voice.

"Huh? Why do you have a problem?" Kikay asked.

"Rei and I we just broke up." Rhima said bursting her tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god… Really." Kikay said shocking on what Rhima just told her.

"Yeah, we just broke up from yesterday."

"That's awful… Why did he do such a thing to you?!" Kikay said started to cry in front of her friend.

"Maybe it's because during my absence, he seems to like Asuka so much. That's why we broke up."

"Oh… what a pity… You know, Rhima. There's a lot of men are fish in the sea. You should find someone to be with you."

"You were right…"

While the two girls were having a conversation, Jin and King were talking about Rhima.

"I guess she is still upset." King said sadly as Jin does not listen. "Hey, you look pale or something do you have problems?"

"No, King… I'm just listening on what those girls were talking about."

At the private beach that they stayed, Jin is having a sunbathing while King sees both Kikay and Rhima were playing each other at the beach.

"You know I think you should tell her something." King suggested.

"I…I don't think if I have to say this to her."

"My sweet baby, we got some fixing thing to do."

"See you around, Jin. We have some beach bar to take care of." King goes with Kikay to fix their beach bar as Jin stood up while he sees Rhima who is standing.

"Rhima…" Jin calls her at the moment as she sees him in disbelief as she ran off. "Wait, Rhima…"

Jin tries to chase her off but he knew that she was upset for the whole time as he looks on his image in the water. But he steps it knowing that she already found out.

That night, Kikay made a beach bar from everybody as King and Craig Marduk become waiters and also Ayamie and Crimson are having a good time this evening. Jin however, watches the people were grooving in the night with the song of Hotel Room Service.

"Aww, if only if Rhima was here… is she coming." Ayamie said sadly.

"I guess it's a no I must say. But I have to tell you this." Kikay said as she whispers on Ayamie's ear as she became upset.

"What?! She just broke up with her boyfriend. But, that's impossible…"

"Ayamie, my cousin sometimes he is been acting cold lately." Crimson said unexpected on Rei's actions. "I think Rhima slaps my cousin's face as a result. I hate if Rei do something like that."

"How rude your cousin he is, Crimson. He just hurt Rhima like that."

When the three were talking about Rei and Rhima's breaking up relationships, Jin felt uneasy to them.

"Oh well, I guess that I don't want to get involve in some of the girl's issues. It's better if I'm get out of here." Jin mumbled as he leaves the bar.

Back on the room that they stayed, he checks on Rhima as he sees her watching outside on the window.

"Rhima…" Jin felt sad for her as he turns back on her. "I know that you're still upset. I guess that I really should tell you about this."

"You don't get it, do you? I get hurt because of you." Rhima said shedding her tears. "I can't believe of what happened to you. Sacrificing your life just to save everyone from that thing, why did you end up like this?"

"…Rhima that's the one that I use to tell you about. You want to know?" Jin said as he explains. "I planned to fill the negative energy just to make Azazel on its physical form. Then, I used up more power to stop Azazel and end up me and Azazel fell into the pit. But my body was discovered in the desert knowing that I survived the fight. That was the truth of what happened to me, Rhima."

"…"

"Now, if you have problems you better tell me everything." Jin said trying to tell her problems as she answers.

"Jin… Rei and I, we broke up." Rhima said sadly as Jin was shocked to hear. "We broke up because Rei doesn't want to continue our relationship. He seems to befall on Asuka that's the reason why he break up with me.

"Rhima…"

"But it's okay. Rei and I we'll make our separate ways for each other. There are a lot of guys in my world. But I have to move on, without a cute guy around me." Rhima said while removing the tears in her eyes.

"What about me!!!" Jin exclaimed as Rhima was shocked. "I've been with you all this time. Didn't you remember about that time 6 months ago?"

"Jin…" Rhima said shocking of what he said.

"When I tell you that I'm concerned about you, I'm started to get interested on you. Didn't you forget that I told you about my dark secret to you?" Jin said explaining. "Especially, you just take me to the falls to gather all of my thoughts. Do you finally remember now, Rhima?"

"Yes…" Rhima said as she looks at him. "I didn't forget all of that. I'm just pretend that I forget those things. Those efforts and everything were from you, right."

"Yes, Rhima… after I came back here, you and Rei were together. I felt so jealous about you and my heart keeps paining because of you. I've been hurt when you two were like this."

"…It's all right." Rhima felt her heart was pounding. "I finally understand of what you said, I know that you get hurt because of me. But still, you're a game character. I can't be with you."

"It's okay…Rhima. Even if I'm a game character or not. I don't want to hurt you so bad. Even If I was causing everyone to become worse. I've been thinking of you for a long time." Jin said as he wrapped from his arms from his waist. "I want to make you feel better…"

"Thanks, Jin… for comforting me." Rhima said leaning on his shoulder while hugging him amourously.

"You don't have to thank me, Rhima. But I love you…" Jin said softly to her when a romantic Way back into Love song plays.

When the song plays, Jin felt his heart was pounding and both becomes blushed and he kisses her as he broke up the kiss. Both were staring each other as they kissed passionately to their lips and he's been waiting for this as it zooms on the beautiful night when a flashback occurs them.

_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past  
I just can't seem to move on_

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind _

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh _

**Flashback: **

"Huh? That light… I heard someone is talking to me. But who was it?" Rhima didn't notice about this as Jin is right behind her.

"Is this the first time you see my face?"

The screen changes in which Jin is confronting Ganryu while Rhima rushes to beat Ganryu up.

"No, Rhima. Don't do it…" Jin said stopping her.

As she rushed to Ganryu as he sees her. She kicked him directly to his testicles as he was badly hurt intensively. However, it skips after what she did.

"…It's better if I have to go home." Rhima said as she walks away.

"Oh come on, you don't have to be kill joy. I'm just impressed that you can fight. There's no way that other girls couldn't do that the same thing as you did." Jin said to her while she continues to walk away.

"Huh? Hey! Don't try to leave me like this." Jin rushed to follow her as they went home.

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night_

_I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions_

**Flashback over:**

After the flashback, a close up of Jin's face is shown kissing on Rhima as he lays her on their bed. He strokes her hair trying to nibble her neck while she rubs smoothly on his back. Then, he return back to the kiss as he hushes to her lips as he puts his hand to her hand knew that he really loves her so much and both of their hands were together when another flashback appeared in which they were after by Jack-5.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

**Flashback:**

"Look out!!!" Rhima yelled as he landed on the huge rock hurting him directly on his balls while sliding.

"Ugh… that hurts…" Jin feels the pain as they made it down stairs.

It changes after defeating Jack-5.

"Are you okay…"

"I'll be fine, Rhima. That's was a lot of fun." Jin said while clutching his balls and Rhima starts to laugh at him.

"Haha… I think it's better if you get circumcised." Rhima said teasing him while laughing.

"Aw, quit it Rhima. You're making me embarrassing." Jin said blushing at her while clutching.

"More than a 'suck it'…" Rhima said giving a suck it on him as he gooses her butt. "Hey!!"

"Haha… I got you… I like your butt too. Even I got cramped by it." Jin said as he laughs at her loudly.

"Jin… you nipped cutie boy…" Rhima became blush at him after he gooses her she becomes frustrated to him.

**Flashback over:**

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

When the song ends, Jin remembers those days where Rhima pranks him twice during the infiltration in Silveria Corporation and he sees Rhima who is sleeping while both covered in blankets. Jin smiles at her as he tells her softly while she is asleep.

"I really like you, Rhima. From the bottom of my heart, I love you." Soon after, he fell asleep while getting close to her when she sleeps.

* * *

**A/N**

They have 2 versions in Way back into Love one from Hugh Grant and Haley Bennett and the other will be the Precious Heart's Romances theme, Sam Milby and Toni Gonzaga. I wish if review me this...^^


	43. Lovely Days and Lovely Nights

**A/N: **Sorry about this, guys. This next chapter will be classy scenes that I took from the first one. Here is Chapter 42…

**Chapter 42: **_Lovely Days and Lovely Nights_

At Rick's house, Lars was guarding outside and he saw Mariana who is tired from exhaustion.

"Ah, Mariana… You look tired." Lars said worried.

"Yeah, tired of having an OT with the others in my work…" Mariana said tiring.

"I see. You can spend the night in Rick's place. I know that you were tired from your work."

"Thanks, Lars. You're really a nice person too, worrying on my work." Mariana smiled.

"You can stay in my room in times in need. So, let's get inside. There are some crooks around outside."

"Okay…" Mariana went inside in Rick's house as Lars watching the moon worrying his boss nephew.

"I wonder what happened to sir… Does he already tell her the truth?" Lars seems worry for his boss nephew as he goes inside the house.

The next day, Jin wakes up remembering about last night as he gets up. He soon finding himself naked without the blanket to get cover and he saw Rhima who did took the blanket from him. She watches the feel of the wind at the beach while she covers herself in the blanket and Jin smiles at her as he stood up trying to embrace at her back.

"What are you watching?" Jin asked her in a softly tone while embracing at her back.

"I'm just feeling the ocean breeze."

"You know, Rhima. I've been thinking of you all this time, because I hate if I get hurt myself or getting involved due to family problems."

"Jin… You were so warm. I guess that you like me so much." Rhima smiled softly to him.

"I guess you enjoyed last night. Just like what we did at first."

"You really want me to recall everything." Rhima said while touching on his cheek.

"You told me that. You're dream is to have a cute guy around with you and that cute guy you mention was actually mea after all."

"Did I say that…?"

"Yes, Rhima you did told me about that and then I told you that we're in the same age, you don't have to be shy anymore."

"I finally know that…"

"So, now why are you planning now, Rhima?" Jin tries to ask her until she becomes acting differently to him.

"Last one is in the shower…" Rhima said in a different manner as she runs off goosing his butt.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Jin… But I'm the one is going to the shower. See ya…" Rhima said laughing.

"Did she touch my butt? Argh, no fair… Rhima!!!" Jin retorts as he follows her in frustration.

After they having breakfast, both were walking at the beach as Jin sees her.

"Rhima, next time don't try to touch my butt. I'm really frustrated, just like you did that twice that time." Jin reacted as he sees her very sad. "What's the matter, you're still upset again."

"Jin, I just remember something. I felt that Rei is been acting cold lately. I don't know if he is been copying your cold actions." Rhima said sadly.

"Rhima…"

In Silveria Corporation, Rei is observing the employees are completing the portal for the game characters to return back to the game and Jin arrives to see him.

"Jin, you're here."

On his office, both were talking about Rhima's concern and Jin tries to tell Rei from his cold actions.

"But Jin… how was she? I wanted to apologize for what I said to her."

"Now that you were going to apologize to her after you broke up with her. How come you've been acting cold to her? Is it because you like my cousin so much?" Jin said angrily.

"Jin, I did that because Asuka is jealous when Rhima and I were having. That's why I did."

"Rei, look… Don't try to act like me. Some of my ambitions are much worse than you." Jin said as he leaves and Rei tries to stop him.

"What do you mean? Jin…" Rei asked.

"I can't answer for that, Rei. You will find out about it soon enough." Jin said as he continues to walk away.

That night at Rhima's house, Rhima is asleep and Jin sees her knowing that he really loves her as he goes into the bed with her.

"I know what you were up to…" Rhima said knowing of his actions.

"Rhima, maybe someday that I'm going to date with you some place. Before I go back to where I belong." Jin said suggesting.

"Really…"

"Yeah, just for once…"

"How sweet of you… You finally showed your old self now." Rhima said smiling to him.

"Of course, Rhima… Let's get some sleep." Jin said as he goes sleeping.

"Oh well…" Rhima sees Jin who is sleeping with a smile on his face and she smiles on him as she went asleep getting close to him when he sleeps.

* * *

**A/N: **

Okay this chapter is just before my one shot, Charms and Secrets: The Halloween Special in which both Jin and Rhima were having a date in TGI Fridays at Bonifacio High Street. I wish if someone review me this^^


	44. One Sweet Day, True Love

**A/N: **Okay guys, this chapter will be a big interesting just before they go back to where they belong. Here is Chapter 43 in my second Strangest Things…

**Chapter 43: **_One Sweet Day, True Love_

The day before the completion of the Portal, Jin and Rhima are having time in the mall since they were together. Then, they watch a scary movie seemingly 'Drag me to Hell'. Rhima screams while hugging on Jin who is sitting right beside her and both were blushed when some watchers saw them.

After that they were spending time together at the Icebergs.

"I guess the movie is pretty scary. There's no way that you're not afraid of this." Rhima said reacting.

"That movie sometimes, I felt nothing but just to enjoy watching it. But you're always embracing me when you scream off like that."

"Jin… About what I did earlier, I'm so afraid." Rhima said blushing.

"It's okay…"

Meanwhile, Lars is shown driving on the SUV along with Mariana in which they were having a date in Mall of Asia and afterwards they were just having shopping.

Back at Rhima's house, Jin was helping Rhima to fix and clean up around the house. Afterwards, both were in the sofa watching the television.

"Wow, I'm so tired cleaning up the mess."

"Yeah, Rhima… I think it's about time for us to rest for a while."

"You've acting naughty like this, Jin. I hate if my maid finds out about the two of us were…"

"Haha… but I can't help it, Rhima. As long as I'm here, I can spend time with you."

The two were staring as they kissed passionately. However, he kisses more as she stops him almost putting her index finger on his nose.

"Hey!"

"Uh… yeah I forgot." Jin stopped as he stood up, blushing. "Let's get inside the room."

"Great idea…" And so, both went to her room just to continue the game they were doing. This is their sweetest moments.

Therefore, Lars was having a lot time with Mariana as he was called by Rick, saying that the portal is complete and he was shock about this.

"Lars? Who is that you were calling on your phone?" Mariana asked.

"It's Rick, he said that he was received a text message by Rei saying that the portal will be complete tomorrow. I think it's about time to call Sir Jin, I guess…" Lars said in a serious manner.

"Rei… not this time…" Mariana becomes disappointed after a while and both Lars and Mariana continued their date.

At Rhima's house, Jin was received a call from Lars…

"I see…"

"Just make sure tomorrow's the time to get back where we came from. I'm sure we going to miss these people even for Rhima. For me, I'm going to miss Mariana too if I get back."

"Okay… I got it." Jin finally hung his phone and Rhima is fixing her hair and Jin still guards her.

"You look beautiful today, Rhima."

"Really…"

"Yeah… I guess that I'm with you now."

At Rick's house, Lars is cleaning up the mess and Mariana cooks her favorite recipe when a romantic Way back into Love background music plays.

"Mmm, that food looks delicious." Lars complimented on her cooking.

"You like it; I cooked this because there's someone I reminded for."

"Really can I taste it…?"

"Yeah…" Mariana gives the food to Lars as he tastes it and he likes the food.

"Wow, this food is pretty good. I love it, Mariana." Lars smiled as he gazes on her.

"Lars…" Mariana felt blushed but she doesn't mind staring at him and both they shared kisses as he tells her softly.

"Let's do this one last time…" Lars smiled softly to her lips as Mariana smiles.

"You're right. You were the one who adores me after all." Mariana said as they went to his room.

With this, he took off his shirt and he closes to her more and more while he lays her at the bed kissing. Then, he put the blanket with his other hand on their entangled bodies as he removed her blouse exposing her upper body trying to moan her neck. Afterwards, the blanket that they covered are exposing both of their legs were together known that they loved each other apart.

At Rhima's house, Jin wanted to stay longer with Rhima as he tells her.

"Rhima, there's something I have to tell you." Jin said calmly. "Once I get back here, I'll never see you again. But I wanted to stay with you any longer. I'm going to miss you if I'm gone."

"Don't worry about me, Jin. I hope that you will come back here some time." Rhima said smiling to him.

"You're right. This will be our sweet day for us." Jin said while looking at her as she fell asleep. Jin felt worried for Rhima if he leaves her. "Rhima… I'll be back for you, don't worry. I really want to be like her a human not a character in the game that they played."

At Lars' room in Rick's house, Lars looks at Mariana who is sleeping as he heard she is sleep talking.

"Lars, I will miss you if you're gone. Don't try to forget about me…" Mariana said as she goes sleeping continuously and Lars witnesses this.

"Mariana… I'll be back just like Jin does… I won't leave you." Soon after he went asleep getting close to her.


	45. Once Goodbye, Once Simple Fate

**A/N: **This is going to be 3 chapters left; this next chapter wills all farewells to the characters. Here is chapter 44. This is not the ending, yet?!

**Chapter 44: **_Once Goodbye, Once Simple Fate_

The time of completion, Lars now wears his red and black armor and Rick was really worried for his character to return.

"Rick…"

"I think that we're going to miss you if you go back to the game that we played."

"Don't worry about me; we can see each other some time." Lars sees Rhima and Rei were talking seeming that Rei is apologizing to her for his actions.

At SM Manila, Jin now in a pure black suit outfit is buying the necklace with a locket that he sees it and the clerk was satisfied to see him.

"Wow, seem that you changed your mind after you came here." The mall clerk said and Jin decides to buy the necklace with a locket.

"Like I told you, I buy this if I like someone to be with me." Jin smiled.

"Well I guess you will pay at the cashier, sir." The mall clerk said as she leaves.

"Rhima… I hope she will like this." Jin said while looking at the necklace and his phone is ringing. "Jin here…"

"Jin, we need you as soon as possible. There going to open the portal, get back here at Silveria Corporation as soon as you can." Lars said as he hung his phone.

"I gotta go back, but I'll pay for this necklace first."

At Silveria Corporation, Nina and Lars were waiting for Jin to arrive as he made it in time. At the industrial department, Rei finally sees everyone.

"Are you ready to go back to the game?" Rei asked.

"Rei, I think it's about time for us to get back." Jin said in a deep tone and Rei gives the signal to one of the scientist as it activates.

The electricity flows on to the portal creating a laser and the white light comes out.

"Rei, I really miss you. Just in case if you need me." Asuka gives some hug to Rei as she goes at the portal.

"Time for me to go, Jin we'll see each other at the office." Nina said showing reciprocity to him as she goes at the portal. However, the white light scatters around the world in which all game character will return back to the game.

"Mariana, I guess this is a good bye. Rick we'll see each other." Lars waves goodbye to everyone. Before that, Lars sees Jin who is sad.

"Rhima, I know that I'll go back to where I came from. But I have no choice…"

"It's okay, Jin. I'll be fine without you." Rhima said smiling to him.

"Here I'll just put it on your neck." Jin put the necklace with a locket on it in Rhima's neck as she was surprised. "I bought this just for you because I really like you so much."

"Thank you, I didn't know it was a surprise." Rhima said surprisingly.

"Jin, we have to go…?" Lars yelled.

"I have to go. I need to find what my fate is. Once it was done, I'll come back for you." Jin said as he looking on Rei. "Rei, take care of her, alright."

"All right…" Rei said keeping his word.

Jin walks away with Lars as Lars goes on the move in the portal. Then, he waves goodbye to Rhima as goes off too and the white light scatters from above as the light disappears.

"No fair, once they return back. We're going to use them again as characters. I can't take it." Rick said lowering his head. "I always use this guy all the time just for fun not like they showed up in our world like this. That's not fair…"

"Rick, that's what game characters have to do. We real human beings actually exist in our world. Not like them they just belong in that game. The console version has been release today. Guess you can play them anytime." Rei explained.

"Rei… I guess back to our normal lives, right." Rhima said smiling.

"Right, living a normal life is the only thing we have…"

_After all the game characters return to that game that we played, we return back to our normal lives and the same lifestyle as our daily routines_ _we had. Rei is really busy signing all the papers because of this and Mariana is watching him. Rick returns of his daily routines as a professor and he was hired by Rei as his bodyguard due to his preemptive actions. But for me, my parents will spend time with me on their 1 week vacation. Soon enough, I'm still wearing the necklace that Jin gave it to me before he returns to the game._

After Rhima narrates, Rhima keeps the necklace as a remembrance and she wears it as always because Jin really loves her much more.


	46. Final Decision, The Shining Light

**A/N: **thanks for the reviews, NightLady and Hunter Jinn. I guess I read his fearless that Zafina and Miguel are having an affair or something. Uh…Never mind. This next chapter is someone plans to release the game characters in their PSP respectively. Here is Chapter 45… in my second Strangest Things. Two chapters to go…

**Chapter 45: **_Final Decision, __The Shining Light _

_6 months later, The Tekken 6 console version was released in PSP since Rei and I finally downloaded it and play the game. But for Rick, he bought his own Red PSP in order to play the game too like us. Except for Mariana, she is not good in playing the game but all she does is just work and work in Rei's place. Somehow, some way, why Rei is thinking this time, does he have to do right now, in this game?_

**6 months later:**

After Rhima narrates, Rei is playing his black PSP which he uses Asuka in the game seemingly he gets bored during the paper work. Then, he almost beats Azazel in the arcade mode, as he pause the game, disappointed.

"Great! I already made up my mind?" Rei said as he goes out and Mariana sees him.

"Rei, where are you going?"

"Mariana, I think it's about time to release them right now." Rei finely replied. "I already made something just to release them."

"But, you made a portal just to return them back, now that you going to release it again?"

"Yes, Mariana, I really missed Asuka so much, although, she is a game character like Jin. I wanted…"

"Rei…"

"I finally decided to release the game characters not the villain game characters will be released here respectively this will be permanent." Rei smiled.

"Lars… I guess it's up to Rick to release him."

"Guess you missed him so much." Rei said as he walks away while she follows him.

At the industries, Rei made a Drive Connector Link Device in order to release the game characters in their PSP respectively.

"Wow, did you make this all this time." Mariana surprised.

"Yes… This is a Drive Connector Link Device; it's a psychic device in order to release the game characters from the Tekken games in their PSP respectively. This will effect in other modes like in Scenario Campaign."

"You're quite inventive as well, Rei."

"I hope Rhima will be happy for this." Rei puts his black PSP to the link device as he gives the signal to the scientist as it activates. The white electricity sparks creates a barrage of chi lights up in a white light. Afterwards, the white light disappears.

"That light is beautiful… if only you were the inventor in this Corporation not in your father's foot steps." Mariana said smiles to her boss.

"Okay, now I will stop it…" Rei said as he took the PSP and continued the game and he finally stops Azazel and Asuka does a win animation. Then, a white light is showing…

"Whoa…"

"Oh my goodness…" Mariana was shocked as Rei releases Asuka in the game.

"Rei… I'm so glad that you're all right." Asuka smiled as she hugs Rei heavily on his arms.

"Asuka…"

At Rick's house, he plays Lars in the game in his red PSP as he became helpless after all of his daily routines.

"Darn, I hate if someone will come out of this." Rick reacted as he defeats Azazel and Lars does a win animation saying "We have injured, Send a medic…"

"Agh, it's just a game that I played in arcades, this sucks…" Rick became angered on this as a white light comes out on his PSP. "What is that light?"

A white light shines into him as it disappears. Rick knew this will happened as he sees that he released Lars in the game in his dark blue jacket.

"Hello, Rick… I guess that you missed something." Lars said happily.

"Lars… finally you're back." Rick said worried.

"Oh yes, where is Mariana. I haven't seen her all the time." Lars said worrying on Mariana.

"I guess I'm working as Rei's bodyguard. You want to come with me."

"Take me there…"

At Rhima's house, Rhima now on her light pink sleeveless buttoned shirt and her knee-length jeans finally finishes the Scenario Campaign mode in her pink PSP seems she becomes worried after her parents have left her abroad.

"I guess Jin was right. What he told me was true. He did sacrifice himself to beat Azazel and he end up in the desert after he discovered by Raven. I shouldn't cry like this. I'll be end up getting stupidity on myself." Rhima mumbled as she finishes the mode completely.

However, a red lightning sparks on Rhima's pink PSP as it glows on a white light in which Rhima sees this.

"Ugh… that strange light again, Argh…" Rhima screams as the white light shines thru outside and the screen goes white.


	47. One Last Release, The Return

**A/N: **One more chapter to go before the ending. This next chapter is where we left off in Chapter 45 in which Rhima engulfs on the white light. Here is Chapter 46 in my second Strangest Things… This will be a little adult theme, though.

**Chapter 46: **_One Last Release, The Return_

At Rhima's house, Rhima now on her light pink sleeveless buttoned shirt and her knee-length jeans finally finishes the Scenario Campaign mode in her pink PSP seems she becomes worried after her parents have left her abroad.

"I guess Jin was right. What he told me was true. He did sacrifice himself to beat Azazel and he end up in the desert after he discovered by Raven. I shouldn't cry like this. I'll be end up getting stupidity on myself." Rhima mumbled as she finishes the mode completely.

However, a red lightning sparks on Rhima's pink PSP as it glows on a white light in which Rhima sees this.

"Ugh… that strange light again, Argh…" Rhima screams as the white light shines thru outside and the screen goes white.

As it flashes in white, she heard a voice coming from her pink PSP.

"This light… I felt so warm. I could feel it…"

Afterwards the light disappears as Rhima's maid is having a laundry not knowing about what happened. Rhima was shocked after all the trouble she has been. But, she became confused after the entire incident.

"I heard someone's voice. But, who might that be?" Rhima said as she keeps her PSP as she stood up. Suddenly, she got tripped by someone with some sand lying on the floor. "Oww… Darn it. Why there's sand on the floor?"

Rhima notices that she releases Jin in the Scenario Campaign in which at the ending his body was discovered by Raven and his crew buried in the sand naked and she was pretty shocked looking at him.

"Jin…" Rhima sees him and still breathing as he wakes up and he tried to stand up and she goes to help him. "Are you okay, you're all messed up…?"

"That voice… Rhima…" Jin finally looks on Rhima's face seeming she was worried for him as she embraces him finally at last.

"I'm really worried about you. Jin. How can you end up like that?" Rhima said worried.

"It's quite of a long story, Rhima. After I defeat Azazel, he has a power to throw me back after I killed him and I end up in a desert. But I promise to you that I'll come back for you and here I am, getting end up in a desert with no clothes." Jin said in a soft tone while struggling and Rhima was happy to see him.

"I'm so glad…"

"Uh… could you let me go now? I started to get hurt from you." Jin said as she let him go and soon he finally stands up in front of her.

"There's no way that you came out here naked, though." Rhima said laughing and Jin immediately turns red as he turns around try to cover himself at her.

"Rhima!!! Stop staring at me. This is embarrassing…" Jin said blushing while covering himself.

"Haha… Welcome back, Jin…" Rhima said getting flattered to him while smiling and Jin looks at her finally sees her at last when a Way back into Love song plays.

When the song plays Rhima felt blushed seeing him off as Jin smiles at her as both stare each other apart. Later, Jin finally cleaned himself and get dressed taking Rhima to the Mall of Asia having a lot time to each other and they see Rei and Asuka.

_I've been living with a shadow over head  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time, to clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
ohhh_

"Ah, Rhima… thank goodness, you too, Jin." Rei smiled.

"It's been a long time, Rei. It seems that you were hanging out with my cousin." Jin said with a half smile on his face.

"Hey Rei…" Asuka said cheerfully while wearing her yellow dress with stockings.

"Anyways, what happened to Rick? Any news about what happened to him?" Rhima asked.

"Well, he and his girlfriend just broke up after she had another guy with him."

"Oh… that's too bad."

"What about Mariana?"

"Well, I gave her a 1 month day off just to hook up with Lars. I think those two were having a vacation." Rei said happily.

"That figures… Rei, I guess that Rhima and I have to watch in the 3-D movies in IMAX. See you around." Jin said smiling as he and Rhima leaves.

"What's IMAX, Rei?" Asuka asked.

"There's going to watch the movie in 3-D. You wanna watch too." Rei said.

"Okay…"

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
Ive been searching but I just dont see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not just somebody to get me through the night  
I could use some direction, and I'm open to your suggestions_

The screen changes to Kikay's beach in Subic, where Lars and Mariana were having a vacation toast their juice while relaxing.

"I guess it's a good thing for relaxation, Mariana." Lars smiled while resting.

"Yeah… the beach is really nice. There's no way that Jin and Rhima can go outing in this beautiful sceneries." Mariana smiled happily.

"Uh… Mariana, I got something for you." Lars smiley replied while he keeps a small box as he opens revealing to be a diamond ring. "Mariana, will you marry me."

"Uh… why yes of course. I will marry you." Mariana accepts his ring as he puts it on her finger as both stared each other as they started to kiss. Craig distracts both.

"ARRGH!!! Why girls don't want me!!!" Craig yelled at the vacationers causing both Lars and Mariana distracted.

"That Neanderthal gives me a piss off…" Mariana reacted.

"It's okay… we can do that if we get married." Lars said while looking at her.

"Very True indeed…" Mariana said smiling as Kikay sees both of them and King tries to stop Craig.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
and If I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end_

_(Instrumental)_

The screen changes into the park, Ayamie was happy and Sergei watches her running off while following her Also, Nina is showing drinking milk tea while sitting in the bench watching both Ayamie and Sergei. Then, Crimson teaches Hwoarang in etiquette training in her house.

_There are moments when I dont know if it's real  
or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration, not just another negotiation_

Then, it changes to IMAX Theater, Rei and Asuka were watching Disney's UP in 3-D and she hugs Rei while they watched and Rick appears having a new girlfriend name Sofia are watching also since Jin and Rhima are done watching.

"Hey! That's Rick and who is that woman with him." Asuka asked loudly and Rei tries to shut her up.

"Shhh, be quiet Asuka. They will hear your voice."

"Sorry…" Asuka expresses her embarrassment as Rei doesn't mind and he comes up with her.

"Oh well, I guess those two were hooking up in the movies." Rick smiled both of them while they watched.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
and If I open my heart to you  
Im hoping you'll show me what to do  
and if you help me to start again  
you know that I'll be there for you in the end_.

When the song ends, Jin and Rhima are in the bay walk watching the beautiful moon. Until, they set fireworks at the World Pyro Olympics as they watched.

"Rhima…"

"What is it, Jin?" Rhima asked.

"I think it's a good thing that we can stay together."

"Really…"

"Yeah… just for the two of us." Jin smiles at her as he puts his hand with her together hand in hand as they continued watching the fireworks.

_Ohohoh hohoh_

_All I want to do is find a way back into love…_


	48. Time and Again, The Epilogue

**A/N: **Okay this is the last and final chapter in this second story of mine, I guess I thanked for the readers to read mine. Here is the last chapter of my second Strangest Things. It has credits in my notes after this.

**Chapter 47: **_Time and Again, The Epilogue_

_After the game characters release in our PSPs, They finally reunited with us real beings just to be together again. And so, this is our reunion in Rei's rest house just to celebrate…_

After Rhima narrates, Rei is showing, toasting some juice to everyone and they became happy in some sort.

"Cheers…"

"It's good to be a nice picnic for everyone." Rick smiled.

"Well Mariana, are you excited to get married with me." Lars said enthuse on their wedding.

"Yes, why did you ask…?" Mariana said smiling.

"Lars, what did you say something?" Alisa said angrily to her partner.

"Uh… Mariana, we'll talk about this later." Lars said as Alisa hits him with her improvised missiles on both of her hands causing Lars to get out.

"Wow, I guess your android friend seems pretty jealous about Lars, does she." Rick said while drinking.

"Uh… she seems to like Lars than me. I guess it's pretty strange for them." Reggie said sadly.

While they were drinking, Rei and Asuka were talking.

"Anyways, where is Rhima?"

"Jin is with her." Rei freely replied. "He said that he will go to my rest house with Rhima for the reunion. I think they were up to something."

"Oh, Rei…"

Outside in Rei's rest house, Rhima is watching the beautiful sceneries with trees in the mountains as she feels the breezing wind.

"I feel so good; the wind is blowing at me." Rhima said feeling the breeze of the wind. "I love this…"

Behind her, Jin now wearing his dark green buttoned short sleeve shirt, jeans and black flip flops is watching her trying to call her.

"Rhima, we have to get inside his rest house. I really can't wait to go with them." Jin said smiling.

"Okay then…" Rhima said as she goes off as he watches her walking away.

"What a nice blue sky…" Jin watches the nice blue sky and then he sees Rhima when she walks. "She is so beautiful, just like Xiao and mother…"

Jin smiles as he follows her to Rei's house as it zooms in the nice blue sky.

**(The End)**

* * *

**Credits in Strangest Things and Strangest Things 2: Time and Again**

**Soundtracks:**

Careless Whispers- George Michael

Poker Face- Lady Gaga **(Asuka and Lili's battle theme) **

Tribal Dance- 2 Unlimited **(Strangest Things) **

Drop Out- NW260 **(Jin's battle theme with Jinpachi)**

Swan Lake- Audition

Blue Monday- Miguel Escueta **(Rei's battle theme)**

Hold on Me- Tiger Yamato **(Rhima's battle theme with Jin's mirror self)**

1998- Naoki **(Rhima's battle theme)**

Way Back into Love- Sam Milby and Toni Gonzaga **(Jin and Rhima's theme) **originally sung by Hugh Grant and Haley Bennet

Hotel Room Sevice- Pitbull

Destiny- Audition **(Jin's battle theme with Azazel) **

Twilight Zone- 2 Unlimited **(Strangest Things 2: Time and Again)**

I'll never Get Over getting Over Me- Expose

Cool- Gwen Stefani

**Cast of Characters: **(In order of appearance)

Rhima Panganiban- Claudia Lenz (Star Ocean 2's Rena Lanford)

Rayver 'Rei' Cashimiro- Yuri Lowenthal (Ben 10: Alien Force's Benjamin 'Ben' Tennyson)

Mariana Dominguez- Andrea Baker (Totally Spies!' Clover Manson)

Reggie Mendoza- Zack Goldman (Star Ocean 2's Leon D.S. Gehste)

Mr. Panganiban- Adrian Truss (Totally Spies!' Jerry Lewis)

Ralphie Mendoza- Pete Capella (Totally Spies!' Terrence Lewis)

Jun Carlo Panganiban- Jason Liebrecht (Get Backers' Ban Mido)

Kenji Masuda- Andrew Francis (Vision of Escaflowne's Dilandau Albatou)

Markus Ratchet- David Wills (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX's Chancellor Sheppard)

Kim Kaylee 'Kikay' Valdez- Meagan Smith (Ben 10's Gwen Tennyson)

Ayamie Benavidez- Kate Higgins (Naruto's Sakura Haruno)

Crimson 'Cris' Navarro- Michelle Ruff (Kyou Kara Maou's Anissina von Karbelnikoff)

Ricardo 'Rick' Marquez- Greg Cipes (Resident Evil: Degeneration's Greg Glenn and Ben 10: Alien Force's Kevin Ethan Levin)

**Game Characters:**

Jin Kazama- Dave Wittenberg (Naruto's Kakashi Hatake)

Asuka Kazama- Katie Leigh (Totally Spies!' Alex Vasquez)

Lars Alexandersson- Doug Erholtz (Kingdom Hearts 2 and Dissidia Final Fantasy's Squall Leonhart/Leon)

King- Mike Pollard (Sonic X's Ivo Robotnik/Dr. Eggman)

Craig Marduk- John Di Maggio (Tekken 6's voice actor)

Alisa Bosconovitch- Kether Fernandez (Midori Days' Midori Kasugano)

Heihachi Mishima- Kevin Michael Richardson (Soul Calibur 2's voice actor)

Kazuya Mishima- Christopher Sabat (Dragon Ball Z's Vegeta)

Nina Williams- Mary Elizabeth Mc Glynn (Tekken 6 and Death by Degrees' voice actress)

Anna Williams- Lenne Hardt (Tekken 5-6's voice actress)

Bruce Irvin- Keith Silverstein (Tekken 6's voice actor)

Bob- Patrick Seitz (Tekken 6's voice actor)

Eddy Gordo- Roger Craig Smith (Resident Evil 5's Chris Redfield)

Zafina- Lisle Wilkerson (Tekken 5's Nina Williams and Christie Monteiro)

Sergei Dragunov- Richard Cansino (Kyou Kara Maou's Huber Grisela)

Hwoarang- Brian Donovan (Naruto's Rock Lee)

Jun Kazama- Patricia Ja Lee (Resident Evil 5's Jill Valentine)

Jinpachi Mishima- Brian Dobson (Dragon Ball Z's Dr. Gero)

**Note: **

**Replica of Ogre's Temple**- is a battle stage is based from the 2007 movie, Resident Evil: Extinction in the Replica of Spencer Mansion.

**Sharky Beach Resort- **is a beach house that Kikay owned where Jin and Rhima were in outing was based from Zack's Island in DOA: Extreme Beach Volleyball.

**Silveria Corporation- **is a industrial corporation owned by the Cashimiro's is based from the Tekken's Mishima Zaibatsu in Tekken series.

**Special Thanks for the Reviews:**

Hunter Jinn

Kikay the Shark Girl 22

Crimson-Hybrid

XNightLadyX

xXxPyromaniac BunnyxXx

beautybee22

**who visits and read this first and second story of mine**

**My Final Thoughts:**

Thanks for reading my first and second story. Also, that i'm making another story called 'Tekken's Just For Gags' a humor fic like in Tekken the Musical. Well i guess that is it for me. Thank you and have fun reading...^^


End file.
